Addiction
by Catrina
Summary: As Kyo and Yuki start their last year of school, Yuki realizes that he has developed a new addiction, in the form of his nemesis. Anime based [KyoxYuki,boy x boy love] Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Addiction

By Catrina

A/N: Since my first Kyo x Yuki story went fairly well I decided to try another one. Okay, so here comes another Yuki Kyo story.

By the way, they are both boys so this is classified YAOI.

Thanks for reading

Enjoy…

00-00-00-00

It was again raining. It seemed that this week Kyo could not escape the rain. So needless to say he was tired lethargic and grumpy. The walk home and been wet and lonely. There was no one to fight or talk with so he made it home quick, but since he forgot his umbrella, it was very wet. He pulled open the door and called out a greeting, already knowing that no one would be home. Crimson eyes looked around the quite house and smiled. This was home, he loved it here, he really did. He smiled softly, something that he would never do if he wasn't alone. He took off his shoes, and walked to his room changing his clothes and taking them to the laundry room with the rest of his clothes. He had time, he started his own clothes to wash, then went to the kitchen and started to make some rice and digging through the fridge to find some fish and veggies. He was on his own for the night. Shigure was out of town at some writer's convention, Yuki has student council and Tohru had to work. Slowly he made his meal, separated the rest on to two plates, not even noticing that he was making one for Yuki as well. He wrapped them and put them in the fridge before wondering to the TV room to eat. The last year or so had been amazing, he had made a few friends, trained in martial arts, and under his master's instructions had gone out for track and cross country, which amazingly he was good at. But since it had rained there was no cross country practice today. He sat down on the couch and picked at the meal realizing that he really wasn't hungry, but ate some before getting up and changing his clothes to the dryer. After that was done he slowly laid out on the couch falling asleep before he even realized it.

00-00-00-00

"Thanks Yuki for coming to walk me home. You didn't have to." Smiling green eyes greeted him as he looked up from the ground.

"It's my pleasure Miss Honda." Yuki stood up from his leaning posture from the light pole and smiled, motioning for her to come under the umbrella; no one ever seemed to realize that his smile was never reflected in his eyes. She smiled a little larger in return and started the long walk home.

"How was council?"

"The same as always, though we are getting ready for the annual school festival. Any suggestions on the booth this year?"

"Well the last two years we have done rice balls, maybe we should do something different? It is our last year to do it." She suggested looking over at the boy next to her. It still shocked her today that she was living with them, cooking and cleaning, friends with Prince Yuki and Kyo.

"I was thinking the same, that's why I was asking you." Again a false smile graced his lips as lightning lit the area. She raised a hand to her chin and 'mmm'ed for a moment thinking.

"Maybe cookies or another dessert? Kyo could help, he makes great cookies." She lit up thinking of the other cousin.

"Kyo, make cookies?" Yuki looked down confused at the girl, unsure if she realized what she had said. He never knew that his cousin could cook. They reached the porch realizing that the light was on.

"Yeah he's a great cook actually." She took off the light jacket she was wearing the motioned for Yuki to hand him his and he did. They noticed that Kyo's was already hanging up.

"I am really hungry actually. Miss Tohru do you mind?" He asked knowing that if he tried anything he might burn the place down. She smiled again. She was full of smiles today he noticed.

"Not a problem." He watched her move across the floor and pull open the fridge then stop. Tohru blinked for a moment then smiled.

"No need, Kyo made plates for us." She said taking the plates out and taking turns warming them in the microwave. She gave Yuki his plate first then warmed her own. She laughed as he looked at it skeptically. "He wouldn't poison it or anything you know. He wouldn't know which one I would take." Yuki realizing that she spoke true, picked up his chopstick and dug in, pleasantly surprised. Tohru sat down beside him and they ate in silence. Right when he was about to speak they heard a chime.

"That's the dryer," she sounded confused, "Kyo must have been doing his laundry…I wonder where he is?" She asked absently. "Well he made us dinner I'll fold his clothes. Excuse me Yuki."

"Of course." He went the motions of cleaning the dishes on auto pilot thinking absently. He never really did anything to help Tohru out, but Kyo had done his own laundry and made dinner, even made a plate for him. Damn cat…showing him up. It was then that he processed that the TV was on. He walked into the other room, the TV shedding light on the cat as he slept on the couch. For a moment he looked at the cat, he hated to say the cat was adorable. He lay curled on his side, hands under his chin, knees slightly pulled up. He saw the dishes on the coffee table and grabbed them taking them back to the kitchen and cleaned them as well, setting them aside to dry. Tohru came out the laundry room carrying a stack of folded clothes.

"I'm going to take these to his room, and study for my test tomorrow. Good night Yuki."

"Good night Miss Honda. Sleep well." He glanced at the clock noticing that it was indeed later then he thought. He walked back to the TV room and glanced again at the cat. Kyo was handsome no doubt. They had both grown taller over the last year, and Kyo was about an inch taller then him. His constant running and martial art training had made him even more lean and muscular. The girls at school were starting to drool over Kyo as much as they did over Yuki. It didn't help that he still had a prickly attitude that gave him a somewhat 'bad boy' image. Yuki himself had grown taller, but unfortunately he had not gained more muscle or really become leaner. He simply grew. His hair was a tad longer but not enough to be pulled back onto a pony tail. His face had slimmed down and both Kyo and himself had finally lost the last traces of 'baby fat.' He sat down on the floor in front of the cat studying him for just a moment. There was something about him that he could never place his finger on. Part of that came from the fact that part of their intense hatred for each other had died on a rainy night a little over a year ago. But they still fought, and Kyo still remade doors, on a weekly basis. Before really understanding what he was doing, he raised a hand and pushed a stray hair off Kyo's face and behind his ear. He jumped slightly when the cat let out a moan, slipping onto his back. It was then that Yuki remembered.

"It's been raining all day. You must be exhausted." He whispered to the still sleeping cat. For a moment he felt pity for the cat. When Yuki was younger he had loved to play in the rain, but Kyo had never know that. Just like Kyo had never know a really loving family. Maybe that was what he really wanted…why he wanted to beat the rat so badly. He wanted to feel loved…

Completely insane idea…just like the cat.

Realizing that he had been staring at his cousin for about 15 minutes Yuki blushed and finally shook Kyo on the shoulder. He would have expected Kyo to just suddenly wake but that wasn't the case. Kyo turned slightly on his back, eyes flickering slightly to reveal red irises.

"Yuki…" It was half moan, half whisper, and Yuki had never heard his own name sound so erotic. Quelling his own reaction he shook him slightly again, when the eyelids fluttered gracefully shut.

"Wake up you stupid cat," he rose to his feet as Kyo realized what he was saying. "It's late; you should go to your room." A tan hand collided with his leg as it reached for the remote to turn off the TV. Kyo fumbled slightly before finding it and pushing the power button. The room was then thrown into darkness as Kyo rose from the couch feeling slightly light headed.

Yuki watched as he wavered slightly, and he put an arm around his cousin's waist surprised when it wasn't thrown off.

"Stupid cat, you all right?"

"Fine." He growled pushing the hand off his waist and walking to exit the room, Yuki following behind.

"Thanks for making dinner for us." Yuki whispered, not sure if Kyo even heard him.

"Damn…" he stopped causing Yuki to bump into him, for a moment Yuki stood there blinking big grey eyes. "My laundry," He muttered turning around. Upon turning around he realized that Yuki was standing very close. He looked down slightly and looked right into the rat's eyes. Yuki was acting very strange today.

"Don't worry; Miss Honda already took care of it. I'm sure it's in your room."

"Oh…" The other boy turned and walked up the stairs and opened his door. "G'night rat." He muttered then walked into his room, closing the door shutting out the rat.

Yuki stared at the door, for a moment worried about his cousin, but the shook it off. He still had homework to do.

00-00-00-00

Kyo stepped in his room and looked to the pile of laundry folded on his bed. On top was a note.

_Kyo,_

_Thanks for dinner, it was great!_

_I have to go to school really early tomorrow. Will you please make sure that Yuki gets off to school alright? _

_Thanks_

_Tohru._

Normally she would have left a note like this with Shigure, but since he was gone, it was up to him then. He climbed into bed and was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

He woke with the sun like he always did. Trudging through the morning, he went down and made breakfast, and called up to Yuki. He set the table with food and drank his milk, then called up to Yuki. He grabbed their bags and set them by the door, then called up to Yuki. After the third time of getting no response he stomped up the stairs and pushed open the door slamming it against the wall. Yuki sat straight up in bed and blinked big blurry eyes to the door. His hair was tangled and ruffled around his head, his pink lips slightly parted, chest heaving.

"Yo Rat get up. You have 15 minutes till we have to leave. Get your ass up!" After taking in the crazed appearance of the rat, Kyo took a couple cautious steps in the walked to the bed, slightly shaking the upset boy. "Rat, you okay." Kyo froze then, Yuki leaned against his leg in support breathing deep. Completely frozen and tense Kyo had no idea what to do. Gently he placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder shaking him. "Man you got 15 minutes." He said softly, then pulled away leaving Yuki by himself.

Yuki stumbled down the stairs still feeling the slight effects of his nightmare. It was Akito, like it always was…Akito was his greatest fear. He looked at the breakfast that was set out at the table and grumbled something to Kyo, what he wasn't sure himself. But Kyo nodded pretending to understand, and looked at Yuki, dark wine eyes staring right through him. He knew that he wanted to ask, wanted to understand. But their wasn't any way for him to do that. Not unless he allowed for Kyo to beat him and see if he did become part of the great Sohma family. No, Kyo was better off if he never knew. When he finished eating the plate was grabbed from in front, quickly washed then set aside.

"Why the hell do you have such a problem getting your ass out of bed in the morning? We're going to be late, now."

"You didn't have to wait." Yuki muttered, wiping his eyes.

"Tohru asked me to, let's go." He said throwing Yuki his jacket and leading the way. He followed slightly behind the cat lost in his thoughts. The he walked through the steps of the nightmare. It stated as a normal day. He woke up, fought with Kyo, went to school, came home, then he got a call. Akito called. He had gone of course. No one denied Akito, never. But when he arrived he was taken to a dark, cold room. He had memories of this room, when he was younger. He looked at his arms, like he expected to see the blood, the cuts that had happened in the dreams. He stopped and just stared, shaken. "Stupid rat, come on." He looked as a tan hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him with, ensuring that they were on time for school.

Kyo watched him through the day, wondering exactly what was going on. The rat was off kilter, something from this morning. He just figured that he would pick a fight later today that would clear his head. School passed slowly enough dragging through the day. It was Friday, so they had a class meeting, then he had cross country and Yuki had council and they would meet to walk home with Tohru.

After the final bell, they all stayed seated as Yuki with the rest student council took the head of the class.

"As you know, it is time for the annual school festival, and while the last two years have been successful as the 'hit or miss rice ball stand' we are thinking that it may be time for something new. The theme this year is the Chinese Zodiac," only Tohru and Kyo seemed to catch the hint of sarcasm, " one suggestion was a cookie booth, are there any other suggestions or comments?" Yuki looked around noticing the hundreds of girls that seemed to wear their hearts in their eyes; he wanted to roll his eyes in disgust much as Kyo was doing now.

"Whatever you think Yuki." Was one girls answer. Yuki almost smiled when he noticed the absolute disgust on Kyo's face.

"Well, any other suggestion?" He asked looking around, a couple hands were raised offering up other desserts and in the end they decided on butter sugar cookies over anything else. Tohru volunteered herself and Kyo to make them and after some noisy unhappiness in Kyo's department he relented. The class meeting was dismissed and they made their way to their scheduled activities. Yuki went to council and Kyo went to practice and Tohru went to work.

After running about five miles, Kyo was done for the day, and his second fastest time ever, only five tenths of a second behind the senior leader. He drug himself to the school building to see Yuki already waiting for him.

Yuki stood from leaning against the building; he took in his glowing cousin. He had already pulled off his shirt and his skin was absolutely glowing. Sweat glistened on his skin and he felt a little bit of envy as he watched a bead of sweat trail down his chest to disappear under his athletic shorts. For a moment he blink realizing that he was lusting after the cat, but he raised his eyes and licked his lips. For a moment he processed the thought that he wanted to taste that skin.

"Ready?" He asked realizing that his voice sounded a little raspy.

"Do I have time to shower?" Yuki was surprised the cat was even asking.

"Like I would want to walk with you smelling of sweat?" Yuki growled, upset and what he knew was lust curling in his lower regions.

"Damn rat, I was trying to be polite." He muttered laying a fist on Yuki's shoulder pushing him away and walking to the showers.

Yuki watched him leave; god the cat had grown much more muscular. For a moment all he wanted was to run his hands down Kyo's naked back. He had never really felt desire for a guy before, but the shock was it was Kyo… the stupid cat. It was only a ten minute wait before his cousin returned.

"What no fight today?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"Thought about, it was in the plan, but I'm to damn tired." Kyo reached up and ran a hand through his still damp hair. "But I'll get you after dinner." Kyo glanced over to Yuki and glared. The rat dressed in his all black uniform, white tie around his throat but still showcasing the long, pale, graceful neck. For a moment he wondered if the rat ever even got a glimpse of the sun, but he knew that was true, the rat did have his secret base of course. He heard the rat snicker at his last statement, and using his body bumped into Yuki this time stopping. "Hey what you snickering about?"

"You." He stopped as well, knowing that they had plenty of time time to reach Tohru.

"Hey who do you think is going to make all your damn cookies?"

"You agreed." Yuki pointed out.

"For Tohru, not for you."

"Idiot, I don't even know if you can make cookies."

"I make damn good cookies!" Kyo yelled grabbing Yuki's tie and shaking him slightly. Yuki wanted to laugh at the absolute insanity of the yelling match. He placed a slender hand over Kyo's wrist and smiled cryptically.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Yeah and what are you going to do, huh?"

"Nothing, idiot. Let me go." Cryptic smile still in place.

"You know one of these days, you going to smile and someone other then me will realize how fake it is." Kyo amazed by the words that came out of his mouth. That had not been what he was planning to say. He watched as the Yuki's lips tightened and pulled back in a grimace.

"No one cares." Yuki muttered.

"No, you put on an act. One of these days someone is going to realize that your smiled never reaches your eyes, then what?"

"Then nothing." He growled.

"One of these days, Yuki one of your followers is going to realize that you are not as 'princely' as you seem. Just because you're beautiful people let you get away with everything. Out in the real world it won't work."

"Like you know."

"I know more then you. Look at you shocked that I can even tell what you are thinking. I fight you every damn day."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I know you better then you think, and you better become a better actor, with your fan club growing daily, one of these days someone will pick up on something."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

"You've been slipping lately. Looking tired, confused, and angry. It will interrupt with your image."

"Are you helping me?" He asked a genuine smile tracing at his lips. And when Kyo looked he could tell.

"HELL NO!" He yelled trying to look horrified. "Just get your act together." He muttered and walked ahead, unconsciously giving Yuki a great view of his ass.

00-00-00-00

Needless to say a fight did break out that evening and once again Kyo found himself squirming under the lithe body of the rat above him. He looked up at the rat, his grey eyes sparkling, pink lips slightly parted, chest heaving. He painted quite an arousing picture. It was then Kyo realized with widening eyes that he found his cousin arousing, and that he was getting aroused. The blood rushed through his veins centering on his groin. _Oh my god…I'm getting hard because of Yuki. _ The thought worked through his brain. His body instantly froze as he looked at Yuki. This was new, and odd, but not unappealing. He didn't control his thoughts and the fact that Yuki was a guy really didn't freak him out. Reaching up he planted both hands flat on the firm chest above him. He pushed hard dislodging the rat from above him. He quickly rose and tuned away from the rat.

"I hate you." He growled looking at the rat over his shoulder. Yuki observed the passionate emotions swirling in the red eyes of the cat and knew it wasn't hate that he was seeing there. It was lust.

Yuki watched the cat storm of realizing that what had been happening today had been happening for more then a couple days, almost a month that he could actually remember. He walked in to the kitchen and Tohru smiled, just finishing putting the dishes away.

"I'm going to go get the supplies for the cookies and Kyo's going to do them tomorrow. Do you want anything from the store?"

"No would you like me to come with you, Miss Honda?"

"No actually I'd like some thinking time, but thanks." She smiled and walked out the door. Yuki watched her leave and decided that he would do his homework in the kitchen so that he could wait for Tohru to come back. He walked up the stairs and was surprised to hear the shower running in the bathroom. Knowing that Shigure was still gone, and Tohru had just left he knew exactly who was in there. He grinned when he heard a moan come from the shower then a muffled shout. Moments after he heard the shower shut off and vacated the hall. Somehow, hearing Kyo sexually release himself he felt the need to do the same.

Kyo leaned his head against the shower wall. He almost felt like he had no choice. He had stood in a cold shower for almost two minutes and it hadn't calmed his aroused body. So he had taken matters into his own hands, literally, and thought of the damn rat the whole time. He wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the shower turning back to make sure that there were no traces of anything then opened the bathroom door only to see Yuki leaving his room.

"You're done?" Yuki asked raising an elegant brow, making Kyo wonder if he knew something.

"Sure, it's all yours." Yuki watched him leave the towel hanging low on his hips. He had a feeling he was about to copy Kyo's example.

00-00-00-00

He would never tell anyone but he actually found the art of cooking to be calming. He hadn't done a lot but when he was out training, he had discovered that his master loved cookies, so he had made them almost weekly as a way of saying thank you. Granted he had never made hundreds then rolled them out and cut them with cookie cutters but that was why he and Tohru made a good team. She did all that stuff and he just mixed it and rolled it out. They were a little over half way done when he realized something.

"Tohru, we're a bag short of flour." He mentioned looking over at her. She looked up at him and thought back for a moment.

"I am so sorry," She drug out on an anguished sigh. "I'll go get some right away."

"Wait, I don't…" he stopped motioning towards where she had been cutting them with cookie cutters.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out…" she ran out leaving him by himself. He quickly learned how to do everything on his own and soon found a rhythm…until he ran out of counter space. Lifting up the bag of flour he turned around to set it by the stove, then a 'meow' stole is attention.

Yuki walked in the door and was automatically hit with the sweetest aroma he had ever smelled. He took off his shoes and peaked into the kitchen and for a moment and tried to restrain his laughter, but it didn't work.

Kyo looked up startled by the shocking sound of Yuki's laughter. _It's a beautiful sound _he realized and for a moment he was glad he was the cause. Just moments before one of his small feline friends had snuck in through the window, ran between his legs while he was walking, and cause him to fall. Unfortunately he had been holding a bag of flour which had burst when it fell on the floor and since he was already on the floor he found himself covered in the white powder.

"You look…" Yuki laughed observing his cousin's slowly reddening face. "You look…"

"I look what?" Kyo glared at his laughing cousin before breaking down and starting to laugh at himself. Yuki walked in and extended a hand to him, which Kyo amazingly took. Yuki pulled the other boy up, and then Kyo reached down to grab the bag of flour still mostly in tact. Reaching a hand in, he pulled out a hand full of flour and dumped it over Yuki's head. For a moment the ringing laughter stopped but was replaced when he reached in the bag as well and threw a hand full at the orange topped cat.

"What… you want to start a fight." Kyo tried to sound upset but he couldn't help it. Yuki's laughter was contagious. Instead he simply threw more flour at the boy covering him with the cooking powder. He danced away when Yuki tried to grab for the flour again. Before he knew it they were both grappling over the flour bag and between the two of them it was torn apart. Kyo despite his oh so graceful demeanor slipped on the slippery powder, and grabbed onto the closest thing, which was of course his laughing cousin, which he found out was not the steadiest thing to hold on to. He fell on his back bringing his cousin down on top of him. For a moment he was completely out of air, before it refilled his lungs with a powder filled gasp. He rested his head against the floor, as Yuki rested on top of him, still slightly shaking.

Yuki slowly brought himself under control, trying to remember he didn't like his cousin, even though he knew that wasn't true. He knew probably more then Kyo did that they were lusting after each other. Their fights, he decided, should be like this more often. It was with that thought he realized that he was laying on top of Kyo, who was still gripping his shoulders. He pulled up slightly looking down at the taller boy. His eyes were closed as he breathed, then as if he sensed Yuki watching him he slowly opened his eyes. They were close; Yuki could almost count each one of Kyo's incredibly long eye lashes. For a moment the just stared at each other trying to understand what was going on, they weren't mad at each other, no trace of anger, but there was something else.

"You were working on the cookies?" Yuki whispered, not wanting to get up, not wanting to lose the first human contact that he had had in forever, he could already feel his blood start to hum. This was it, his chance.

"Yeah, in zodiac themes." Was it him or was his voice a little huskier then normal, Kyo wasn't sure but his body felt very warm, more warm then normal.

"Oh," he knew that, "it smells great." And Kyo smelled good, too. He could still smell the earthy spice scent that was Kyo.

"Yeah just took them out of the oven." Yuki raised a hand and brushed some of the flour off of Kyo's cheek, surprised by the soft skin there. "Hey Yuki?" Yuki raised his eyes realizing how truly comfy he was laying here, and he knew what Kyo was going to ask. But there was something on his side too, something that had let him stay on top of his cousin this long, he moved slightly getting a little more comfortable. Kyo's legs seemed to part for him and he settled there very nicely, Yuki noticed.

"Kyo?" Something in the way Yuki said his name stopped him from pushing him off. Instead he looked in his eyes, those beautiful eyes that had every girl and every other boy swooning. They were mere millimeters away from each other.

Before Yuki really realized what he was doing he leaned down and kissed the cat below him just a brush of lips really, then pulled back slightly and waited for a negative response. When there was none he leaned down and kissed him again, slanting his lips over Kyo's as he took absolute possession of his cousin's mouth. Still waiting for the other shoe to drop, he was tentative, until he felt Kyo's hands one digging into his waist, while the other knotted in his hair pulling the him closer while he opened his mouth for Yuki to explore. Yuki should have known that Kyo wouldn't want it sweet and gentle. On a moan the rat swiftly plunged his tongue in taking possession and memorizing every contour of his enemy's mouth, he dominated over Kyo, locking one hand in his silken lock while the other traced down his side stopping at his waist. The cat was wearing his standard black shirt and cargo, which always left and trace of skin at his waist. He stopped there scratching at the skin before reaching under the shirt pulling it up.

Kyo moaned, god, Yuki tasted so good. He pressed his tongue up and against Yuki's so that Yuki would withdraw and let Kyo into Yuki's mouth, but first he traced the rat's lips nibbling on the bottom lip before continuing with his exploration. Yuki's hand felt hot on his skin and all he wanted was to have his offending shirt off. He felt something hard against his thigh and realized that Yuki was getting aroused, but when the rat shift on top of him he realized that he was already hard himself and breaking away from the kiss he arched his hips and brought the hand from Yuki's hair down to his slender hips and forced them to meet his own. He felt lips kiss his ear before teeth bit into it gently, goose bumps spread down the whole left side of his body. Said lips moved from his ear down his neck and bit into his collar bone. "Yuki," Kyo hissed slightly at the pain, but it was soothed away with a wet lick, and then blew on with warm air. In response he forced their hips together again causing a delicious friction between their hard erections.

Yuki pulled away looked up to see his cousin look at him through lust gazed eyes, and he returned to press those red lips back to his own moaning Kyo's name. The cat tasted so sweet, and his body, so firm and warm. He gasp as he felt Kyo's hands sneak in under his shirt, he pushed down with his hips and the friction raced up his spine making him kiss Kyo all the more passionately. Kyo's hips rose against his own and he pushed them back down. They continued to kiss as they thrust against each other both breaking away in a moan; only to return to their kiss after a moment of air. Lips, teeth, and hands raced over each others bodies as their hips increased with a frantic moment

They broke away as they both registered a door opening then closing. Quickly they pushed away from each other standing quickly and turning away from each other.

"Hi guys!" Tohru exclaimed coming into the kitchen. She stopped at the door and took in the appearance of both boys, covered in flour, rumpled and blushing. "Oh wow! What happened?"

"Nothing!"

00-00-00-00

Chapter 1 is done. Hope you all like it so far. Right now it is pretty light, but it will get slightly dark as the future starts to weigh on the minds of the seniors at the start of the senior year. We shall see what happens in the future, right?

Thanks for reading,

Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Addiction

By Catrina

A/N: This chapter will start to develop more plot instead of just fluff. Also as noted in chapter 1 this has two boys as main characters. If you don't like it then please don't read it. Something I forgot to post in chapter 1 as well, I don't have a beta reader and I do miss mistakes, sorry for this inconvenient.

Beware of Kyo slightly out of character.

00-00-00-00

Yuki woke up again smelling the aroma of cookies realizing that Kyo was probably finishing up today. A smile graced his lips. The kiss yesterday had proved all of his thoughts to be true.

Kyo didn't hate him.

Kyo lusted after him,

And he hated himself because of it.

Rising he got out of bed wide awake with a plan. They were supposed to decorate the cookies today. He had an idea to get in the way. He smiled a wicked grin. He dressed causally in comfy slacks and a causal button up shirt. He padded down on bare feet and peaked into the kitchen. Tohru and Kyo were there, Tohru making icing out of powdered sugar and Kyo making the colors.

"Kyo we're running late."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Do remember you made me do this. I didn't volunteer… " He continued to mutter as he mixed the icing, adding more food coloring to make a brighter red. While she finished with that bowl and packaged up all the cookies.

"Wow; are you grouchy this morning? Okay. I'll take the cookies, and the white, red," she muttered pulling the bowl away from the angry cat, "and black icing to the school. Finish up with the brown, yellow, blue, and grey and come to the school. Bring Yuki with you."

"Fine whatever." He muttered. Yuki's gaze narrowed when he saw Tohru kindly touch his shoulder.

"Take it easy Kyo; cheer up and I'll see you at the school." She smiled and ran out the door. Yuki waited a moment then wondered into the kitchen for a few seconds escaping the cat's notice.

"Good morning." Yuki whispered watching the cat jump about a foot in the air.

"What the hell, god damn make some noise next time ya damn rat." Kyo muttered turning around and watching the rat look over everything that he had been doing so far today. "What you looking at?" Kyo glared, red eyes burning. Yuki wanted to make those eyes burn for him again, just like yesterday. Walking across the kitchen he jumped up and sat on the counter, right in the middle of things.

"You are in the way." Kyo growled at him, this was the topping on the cake… he needed to make the day a keeper.

"You seem a little tense Kyo, is everything all right?" Yuki asked glancing at his cousin as he walked his way.

"Fine." He muttered determined not to start anything, he quickly mixed up the colors needed even handing Yuki a bowl and telling him to mix. The rat looked at him amused but did as told, then held the bowl out to him to make sure he had the right shade of grey. Kyo handed him the blue and he did the same thing. Yuki was slightly mesmerized watching the angry tense cat stalk around the kitchen efficiently getting everything ready. He looked down at the icing he was making and out of curiosity reached a finger in and swiped a bit and placed the finger in his mouth. Liking the taste he went to do it again, but found the bowl grabbed out of his hands and placed on the counter beside him.

"Don't eat the icing, it's for the cookies," _Wow he is really grumpy today, _Yuki tried to hide the smirk on his face. He knew the reason for the most part, their kiss yesterday had rattled the cat much more then it had him and he guessed that the cat didn't get much sleep last night. "What is your problem? Why are you sitting on the counter, you are never this disrespectful to Tohru." Kyo muttered before Yuki reached out and grabbed a fist full of his shirt.

"More like what is your problem? Long night last night?" Kyo's eyes widened slightly taking in the suggestion.

"What are you implying?"

"You seem a little tense Kyo. Something got you worked up?" Yuki pulled him a little closer spreading his legs slightly to pull Kyo between them.

"Nothing, let me go." Kyo whispered a blush covering his cheeks slightly.

"What Kyo, you aren't threatening me. No invitations to fight?" Yuki kept pushing; he wanted Kyo to admit it. Admit that their kiss had kept him awake, and that when he had slept he had dreamed of him. That he was the reason Kyo was tense and frustrated. "Just admit it, you were up last night, thinking of me."

Kyo raised his glare to look at the rat. Sitting on the counter Yuki was taller then him and he had to look up to see the rat. He was pissed off because the damn rat was right and he knew it. He hated that damn rat. He had tossed and turned all night, only to wake up with a raging hard on he once again took care of showering in the morning. It was pathetic, he was better then lusting after the rat like everyone else did. "No I wasn't." He snarled pulling away, but held tight and he pulled him closer still hand knotted in his shirt front. Yuki's breath was hot on his ear as he whispered.

"I was…" He stopped for a moment, wondering if Kyo understood exactly was he was saying, to reiterate, he started again, "I was thinking about you last night." Yuki reached the other hand placing it on Kyo's neck massaging lightly. He bit the small ear presented in front of him. "Just admit it Kyo."

To Kyo his voice was mesmerizing as he pulled away slightly. He looked up into the grey eyes and realized that he was telling the truth. Was Yuki trying to entice him? If so it was working. "Really?" Kyo asked raising one eye brow in a question. "And why would the rat be thinking of the lowly cat?" He placed a hand on either side of Yuki's hips leaning forward and standing on his tip toes so the tips of their noses were almost touching.

Inside Yuki danced for joy. There it was… that spark of life that was so vibrant in the cat. "The same reason the cat was thinking of the rat. You want me." Yuki may have been confident but he could already feel the delicious heat radiation off his body and it was all he could do not to pull that lean body to his and ravish that mouth that was smirking at him at the moment.

"Really, I want you?" Yuki raised a brow at that was Kyo still in denial? "If I remember right you started things yesterday."

"Maybe…but you wanted it." He leaned down a little ways and kept his eyes open as he lightly bit on Kyo's full lower lip. He had to make Kyo make the move, he needed to make sure that this was not one sided, he could not initiate everything, if he did that would mean that Kyo didn't need him, or his will was stronger. He needed to break down Kyo's strong will.

"So what?" Kyo shrugged his shoulders slightly, realizing in the back of his mind that this was not the time or place for this. Tohru was waiting. He was about to say so when Yuki's next words caught him off guard.

"So was one kiss enough, enough to satisfy you? Was one kiss enough to take away your curiosity? Or do you want to do it again? Come on Kyo; prove to me it was nothing…absolutely nothing to you." All his taunting paid off when Kyo reached up grabbed his face and pulled it down the couple inches to his own. His lips were moist and harsh on his as he ran his tongue across demanding entrance that Yuki didn't deny. Instead he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and hooked his ankles on Kyo's lower back slamming their hips together. Kyo moaned rubbing against him and pulled away to trail wet kissed down Yuki's neck.

His skin was so soft, Kyo noticed as he trailed down alternating between biting and kissing. He wasn't sure how, but he tasted wonderful. Stopping at the collar bone, he bit slightly then bucked and pulled back noticing a small bruise against Yuki's pale skin. He looked up into Yuki's eyes, seeing that they had darkened to a dark steel color and he nipped at the chin before pulling his head down again to map out his mouth. He stood on his tip toes, causing the friction at their hips to heighten and he wanted to smile when he made Yuki moan. He trailed his hands down his neck and back stopping at his waist, un-tucking and slipping under his shirt. When that wasn't enough he came around to the front and gracefully undid the buttons revealing the pale skin underneath.

On hindsight, Yuki realized that this was not the best position to be in. Granted he was getting what he wanted; proof that Kyo wanted him as much as he wanted Kyo, but he couldn't do anything. His hand couldn't go beyond Kyo's shoulders unless he wanted to lose that wonderful mouth currently worshipping his neck and chest. Using his legs he pulled Kyo closer rubbing his hips against his lower stomach as Kyo reached up and pinched his flat nipples, causing them to nub under his attention. Yuki hissed getting more and more frustrated. When he felt Kyo's hand on his butt he opened his eyes surprised but overjoyed when he felt Kyo lift him off the counter. He unhooked his legs and Kyo set him on the floor. He was utterly shocked when the cat pulled away.

Kyo rested his forehead on Yuki's trying to catch his breath. "Okay, so you want me…and I might want you, but right now Tohru is waiting for us." Yuki tried to breathe processing the words knowing Kyo was right, but right now his body was humming.

"I know… I know…" Kyo was amazingly satisfied at see the 'ice prince' so unraveled. Yuki's hands seemed to be attached to him, but then again he wasn't doing much better and worse then that when he looked down, he could count at least two love bites. He blushed

"Sorry." He muttered under his breath. He felt more then saw the rat's entire body become tense.

"For what?" Yuki asked and Kyo could hear the anger brewing there. Yuki could feel his temper rising. If Kyo was going to regret this then there was no hope of seeing where this could go. Yuki looked down has Kyo's hand ghosted down over his skin and he noticed a small bruise forming on his chest, judging from where else Kyo's hand brushed he had more then one. "Oh, don't worry, I'll go change, you get going." For a moment neither moved. They simply stood in the kitchen foreheads resting on each other, still gripping each other as they tried to catch their breath. Kyo finally pulled away and not speaking he grabbed the containers of frosting and headed to school.

Yuki watched him leave and instantly wondered if he had done the right thing. It felt right but now he wondered if that was exactly true. For some reason, something was haunting the cat's eyes, and he was kind of disturbed that he cared. He raced up the stairs and looked in the mirror to see what damage Kyo had done. There was a bright red, purple bruise on his collarbone, and another on his chest. Realizing that they would be easy to hide he changed and headed on his way to school.

When he arrived, about 20 members of their class were working on decorating the 200 or so cookies that Tohru and Kyo had made. Many of the girls including Uo were taunting Kyo about what a good cook he was. Kyo looked up as he walked in the door, a fluttering of emotions raced across his face but he stayed silent. Tohru on the other hand jumped up and smiled.

"Yuki we were starting to wonder if you got lost. When Kyo got here he said you were right behind him but that was 20 minutes ago." She rushed over to him her nervous hands fluttering in front of her before she clasped them in front and smiled.

"I assure you Miss Honda I did not get lost; just some meandering thoughts. How are things going?"

"Great you should see some of the cookies, and a lot of people are happy that we made the cat. Look!" She exclaimed holding up a grey rat and a bright orange cat, "I made these…and they get along." She hinted smiling at the rat who held a blank look on his face.

"They are adorable Miss Honda. Where should I decorate?"

"Yeah everyone will want one that Yuki decorated…" One girl whispered.

"I bet we could auction them off for double the price of the others."

"No kidding. I would die to eat a cookie that he touched…"

"Just image if he made them all…we would need more then 400." He sat down beside Kyo and rolled his eyes already feeling a headache start. He almost had to control his surprise when he felt a comforting hand lay on his leg. He turned wide eyes to Kyo who continued to use a knife to spread icing, when he went to lift his hand of Yuki's leg, he placed his hand over Kyo's tan one and squeezed slightly. He looked as Kyo still didn't look his way, but the corner of his lips quirked in a smile, before turning back down in a frown.

They spent the rest of the day decorating cookies, planning, building the booth, and then ordering take out.

00-00-00-00

Yuki and Tohru walked home slowly the sun already setting. They walked tediously even though they were just carrying empty containers and Tohru carrying Kyo's clothes. Not because, he had transformed, but because he was running with the team, and would run the couple miles back to Shigure's house. When the pair got home Shigure was sitting at the kitchen table going through all the mail. "Hello kiddies, how are you all doing without your wonderful parent figure? Did all the homework get done, and the dishes cleaned, everyone fed?" Big black blinking eyes looked at both of them. Yuki glared at him and growled.

"You don't take care of that anyway. And it was so quiet." He muttered walking upstairs.

"Oh Yuki…I missed you so much…" Yuki looked down the stairs to see stars in the dog's eyes and hands clasped under his chin in adoration.

"Sure you did." He nodded before continuing up the stairs.

"What's with him?" Shigure asked looking at Tohru.

"His fan club I think got on his nerves." She said nervously twining her fingers together. "And besides that they insulted Kyo to no end because he was the one making all the cookies. I don't know what they would think if I told them that the smoke alarms go off the minute Yuki walks in the kitchen." She mentioned as a side thought looking to the right.

Shigure laughed, "They wouldn't know what to do if their 'prince' wasn't perfect at everything." Tohru laughed as well her musical laughter ringing through the house. Before she knew it her hand was grasped by Shigure and he turned his starry eyed black gaze on hers laying a kiss on the top.

"Did my lovely rose miss me?" He asked blinking with small tears appearing at the corner of his eyes.

"Of…of course I did…" She stuttered a blush covering her cheeks.

"Pervert." The angry voice came from the hall way as Kyo walked in panting and sweaty from his run

"Of course not Kyo, never, me?" He asked raising a hand to point at himself.

"Yeah you dumb ass. Get your hands off her, she's illegal you know?" He asked as he walked to the stairs as well.

"Nice to see you again to Kyo."

"Whatever." Kyo mumbled as he started up the stairs.

"Where's your suitcase, Shigure?" She asked looking at him

"My room." He answered looking back at the mail, both of them knew that the shows he put on was more for Kyo and Yuki's annoyance then actually hitting on Tohru.

"I'll go get them cleaned up for you. And Shigure, I missed you." She blushed then rushed from the room.

00-00-00-00

Kyo walked down the hall realizing that someone was in the shower. Both Tohru and Shigure were downstairs, so he knew exactly who it was. In his mind he wondered exactly what the rat wanted, how far was he willing to take this game. Placing his hand on the doorknob he realized that Yuki left the door unlocked. Honestly he wasn't sure if he always did that, he had never walked in on Yuki in the shower. Doing something completely out of character he decided to corner the rat and hopefully surprise the truth out of him. He shook his head in disbelief that he was thinking this plan let alone doing it. He walked in the first room shedding his clothes, locking the door, and then walked into the room with the shower.

Yuki stood in the shower letting the warm water wash over his skin. Why was it that that damned fan club could get him so upset? They should have seen how much work Tohru and Kyo had put in and yet they were simply rude as they went on and on. Those damn bitches really annoyed him; he let out a slight growl as he thought of them. They were the shallowest people he had ever met. Yuki had grown up hearing that he was beautiful all his life but he wondered if that was all the others ever saw. But Kyo…he didn't care. He ran the soap along his body as he thought. He realized a long time ago that they knew each other better then they thought, simply because they fought all the time. He knew Kyo hated being forced into things, hated leeks, did things because people asked; he was nice when you need him to be. He knew his cousin better then he thought. And he knew that he was a very physical and passionate person. No doubt about that.

That brought him back to the kiss earlier today. He hadn't really minded submitting to Kyo today, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to have Kyo under him, panting his name, begging Yuki for what they could give each other. He felt his blood heat at the thought. And damn, he was getting turned on just thinking about Kyo. This may become a problem. He almost jumped when the shower curtain was pulled back and the person of his thoughts was standing right there. He looked Kyo up and down realizing that he truly had a beautiful body. Tan, tall, and lean, the cat almost made the rat drool just by looking at him. Yuki realizing that his jaw had dropped snapped it shut immediately.

"Hey." Kyo said calmly climbing in the shower and closing the curtain. Yuki raised a graceful brow observing his cousin as he reached past him for his body gel that he kept in the shower. Kyo discreetly looked up and down Yuki's body realizing how slight and pale he really was. Amazing though when his eyes passed by Yuki's partial erection he realized that Yuki and he were about the same size. Damn no superior jokes there.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked almost laughing at the absurdity. Granted he was half hard just thinking of the cat and now here he was.

"Taking a shower." Kyo deadpanned looking at Yuki as he stuttered for a response.

"Kind of occupied." He motioned to the shower.

"Door was unlocked, figured you wanted company." He said as he slowly started to wash his upper body, then move down to his chest, then his stomach. Yuki watch his hands as they trailed down his body efficiently cleaning and rinsing his body. Well half hard was no longer the problem, all hard was the problem. Wow, he had never been this horny for a girl. Kyo put back the body gel then grabbed the shampoo out of Yuki's nerveless hands and put a small amount in his hands. Surprisingly he actually went to wash Yuki's hair first after placing the bottle on the shelf.

"Just because we've kissed a couple of times, doesn't mean you can walk into my shower and take over." He sighed as Kyo's hands massaged his scalp.

"Then why aren't you kicking me out?" Kyo asked his voice dropping to a seductive whisper.

"How'd you get so good at that?" He asked as Kyo continued to massage all he tense thoughts away.

"Don't know." He muttered as he tilted Yuki's head back and covered his eyes as he rinsed off the shampoo. Yuki reached for the shampoo to return the favor, reaching up to knead into Kyo's scalp. "Mmm." Kyo moaned a little bit.

"Don't they piss you off? My fan club?" Yuki asked trying to change the topic wondering if Kyo realized how turned on the he was.

"Yeah, annoying little twits." Kyo felt hands on his shoulder turning them to rinse out the shampoo. He felt Yuki's hands thread through his hair taking out all the tangles.

"Why are you in my shower Kyo?" Yuki asked voice serious.

"I wanted to see how far you wanted to take this." Yuki hissed when he felt a hand on his erection realizing that conversation had not distracted Kyo from _that_.

"As far as we can." He muttered placing a hand on Kyo's chest pushing him back into the tiled wall. He looked down and saw that he wasn't the only one turned on in the shower. "They question is Kyo, how much do you want me?" He placed a hand on the other boy's erection trying to ignore the tightening grip on his own. He leaned forward placing his lips by Kyo's ear, knowing that it was an erogenous zone for the cat. "I want to kiss you, taste you," he demonstrated by leaning down slightly to taste the cat's neck, "I want to make you moan, make you scream my name," Slowly he moved his hand; the other hand came up to the other side of his neck.

"You want me to submit to you?" Kyo whispered, the water sounded over loud and felt hot on his sensitive skin and the idea didn't sound horrible, shocking, but not horrible.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn, but yes, I want you under me, while I'm inside of you. Can you image in Kyo? Can you see it?" Then he didn't let him answer because his lips were on his and he guided Kyo's hand and his own to their erections, pressed together forming an amazing amount of friction as they both thrust against each other and the tunnel of their hands. They both moaned and there was no more talk after that.

00-00-00-00

Yuki left the bathroom first put on a pair of shorts then waited at his open door. Kyo's eyes were drawn up to his as he walked out of the bathroom and down toward his room. He stopped when Yuki reached out and pulled on his arm.

"What?" He asked, not meaning to sound as gruff as he did. He saw a hurt look in Yuki's eyes and quickly caught the boys receding hand. He clasp the hand and saw the hurt look go away. He looked into Yuki's big grey eyes and smiled softly. This Yuki was so different then the person who had just taken control in the shower.

"Sleep with me tonight?" It was soft and sleepy even though it was only 10:00 on a Saturday night. He had planned on staying up a little later but decided against it. It seemed like Yuki needed something from him tonight, and he really wanted to see where this would go.

"Yeah, sure…let me grab some shorts." He motioned down to the fact that he was still wearing a towel. Yuki nodded and went back into his room as Kyo went into his room.

"Hell, what am I getting myself into?" He asked himself as he pulled on some black shorts and locked his door behind him. He opened Yuki's door realizing that Yuki had already climbed into bed. He laid the key to his room on Yuki's desk and locked the door behind him. "Assuming bastard." He muttered as he stalked towards the occupied bed.

"I heard that." Yuki growled.

"Well I doubted you were asleep yet." Kyo snarled back climbing in bed behind the rat. Yuki faced the wall and Kyo faced Yuki's back.

"I could have been and you came in very…" He stopped complaining when Kyo placed an arm around his waist and pulled him back close to his body. Yuki found himself laying on Kyo's curved arm as his heat and scent enveloped him.

"Hey Yuki, shut up would ya?" Kyo asked curling his body around the smaller body in front of him. He felt one of Yuki's hands reach up and tangle his finger with his. He shivered at the cold skin. "Are you always this cold?" He asked. When Yuki nodded he pulled him closer. He found himself wanting to make promises like _not anymore_, or _not while I'm here_. But he stayed silent

The action wasn't lost on Yuki, he fell asleep warm inside and out.

00-00-00-00

It was dark and cold. And the pain…the pain was intense, on his back, arms, shoulders, hands, and his face. He could feel the blood cooling on his skin as it flowed from the wounds on his skin. The laughter, he could hear the laughter, cold and chilling fear raced down his spine, it was that laugh. It was Akito…always Akito. He tried to scream, yell, but then realized that no one would help him. He broke out in a cold sweat and went to move his hands to found that they were bound. Then a voice was calling him. Calm and soothing… over and over.

"Yuki! Yuki, wake up." He could feel warm hands racing over his skin, pulling him out of his fanatical state. He woke up suddenly grey eyes snapping open on a gasp. He sat up, running into the body hunched over his.

Kyo had woken up realizing that the body he was holding was shivering and shaking not from cold he realized but from terror. Then he hear why, _Akito,_ he quickly tired to rouse the other boy and now here he was holding what he had thought was the only member of the zodiac that was respected by the leader of the family.

"Yuki are you okay?" When he got no answer he pulled away and framed the pale face in his hands. Frantic grey eyes met him and he tried to stay calm.

Yuki stared into the calm crimson eyes in front of him, felt the warm hands on his face and he started to take deeper breathes. He raised his hands and laid them on the hands holding his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed when he felt chaste kisses on his forehead, then his eyes, god had he been crying? The kisses moved from eyes to cheeks, to nose to chin. "You okay?" The voice was calm and he opened his eyes, for the first time after a nightmare like that he felt okay. Yuki took his hands and rubbed them down Kyo's arms then back up to his hands.

"Yeah, much better, thank you."

"What did Akito do to you?" Kyo asked pulling the trembling form to his body. Yuki's arms wrapped around him seeking comfort.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It may help." Kyo suggested.

"Not tonight it won't."

"Yeah…okay," Kyo relented but didn't stop rubbing soothing circles on Yuki's back.

"Thanks for waking me." He whispered as he turned his face to rest in Kyo's neck inhaling the earthy spicy sent that _was_ Kyo. It was soothing.

"No problem. You scared the shit out of me." It was odd to see a person you thought was strong fall apart.

"Sorry," he apologized on a tight laugh.

"Don't be, seeing you fall apart confirms you're human. I'm glad I was here for it."

"So now I have a weakness?" Yuki questioned still a little shaken but pulling back from the embrace to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I have them to, you'll see 'em eventually too." Kyo soothed lying back down and pulling Yuki on top of him. Still holding him, still soothing him. Why, he wasn't exactly sure, but it sort of reminded Kyo about finding a wounded animal, you where never sure what was wrong with it, but you wanted to calm and heal it.

Yuki laid his head listening to Kyo's steady heart beat that was slowly lulling him back to slumber, but unlike after most nightmare nights, he didn't fight it.

That was how he woke in the morning, laying on Kyo's chest warm and soothed, still hearing the steady heart beat in his ear. Opening his eyes he looked up to see that Kyo was already awake and watching him with red dark framed eyes. Kyo's hand was running up and down his spine and the cat stretched gracefully now that he didn't have to worry about waking Yuki.

"Good morning," Yuki whispered.

"Yeah, it's late…almost noon." That fact really didn't seem to bother Kyo though as he simply relaxed and pulled the covers around them both.

"Should we see what happens when we spend the day in bed?" Yuki asked moving up to straddle Kyo. He reached down and grabbed Kyo's arms raising them above his head as he leaned over and laid a sweet kiss on the corner of his lips. He smelled mint, which meant that he had slept through Kyo waking and brushing his teeth. This meant he was the only one still with morning breath, damn. But that didn't stop him from settling his body comfortably over Kyo's. In the distance they heard the phone ring.

"Well, we could see what develops." Kyo smiled as he lifted his hips slightly. Neither of them had ever really seen the joking side of the person they were with right now. Yuki leaned down and kissed his chin and his neck, back to his ear. Quickly both of them were becoming aroused; it must be the morning thing. Yuki rubbed his hips over Kyo and he moaned slightly.

"I love the sounds you make, they're intoxicating." Yuki murmured. He bit a trail down his neck and then moved up the other side of his neck. Growing careless, he let his hands relax and Kyo broke free, fisting a hand in Yuki's hair and pulled his mouth down on top of his. For a moment he resisted but Kyo bit down hard on his lip and he opened in a startled gasp. Kyo invaded his mouth and the other hand pushed down on his tail bone and thrust his hips up. Yuki hissed his name.

"I like when you say my name like that. Hmm, again…" He demanded as he repeated the action and Yuki relented simply because it felt _so _damn good.

"YUKI PHONE!" Shigure's voice rang through the room even though he was downstairs. Kyo let go and Yuki climbed off Kyo and pulled on pants and walked down the stairs. Stopped as he caught the tail end of the conversation.

"No Akito granted they get along a little better, I would never call them friends."

Shigure nodded as Akito seemed to say something.

"Yeah, they have a fund raiser today."

He shook his head.

"Hatori says you're not well, but I'll buy a couple cookies for you and Yuki can bring them with you for your monthly tea this evening." Yuki paled as he remembered that is was indeed the first Sunday of the month.

"Oh wait here he is." Shigure handed the phone over to the pale rat with a pat of support.

"Hello," He knew his voice quivered for just a bit.

"Hello Yuki. I was just calling to remind you what day it is today."

"Yes, I know, the first Sunday of the month. What time would you like me to arrive?" To anyone watching he could have been discussing the weather.

"I will expect you at 5:30?" Akito asked but Yuki knew he was not really asking,

"Great, I'll see you then." He hung up the phone, went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth then went back to his room expecting Kyo to be gone. To his surprise Kyo was still in the bed. And while his eyes were closed he was still facing the door. Kyo opened his eyes and Yuki looked straight into them already seeing the desire form in the crimson gaze. He licked his lips slowly as he watched Kyo pull back the sheet. Yuki restrained himself from diving under the covered and seeking the comfort that he wanted. The same comfort that he had receive last night. Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki noting that he was shaking. The phone call reminded him that it was Sunday, the first Sunday of the month. That meant that Yuki would go to the main house and after the nightmare last night he wondered what really happened. He offered a distraction the only way that he knew how, slowly laying a gentle kiss on the rat's sensitive neck.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight." He said softly his soft breathe ghosting across Yuki's ears making him shiver in s different way.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Yuki whispered capturing Kyo's lips with his own.

00-00-00-00

End chapter two.

See I said more plot would develop and gets even more tumultuous in the next chapter. So always be sure to leave me a note to let me know what you think of the chapter (I'm a review whore).

Side note: I am finishing my BA degree in the next two weeks so chapter three will be out after that. Thanks for your patience.

Thank for reading,

Cat


	3. Chapter 3

Addiction: Chapter 3

By Catrina

A/N: In a rush to get this chapter out, this has not been beted. I just got my laptop back today and stupid me didn't have my stories saved anywhere else. So I wanted to get this up ASAP and a revised version will be posted later.

This chapter starts the rollercoaster ride that will be Kyo and Yuki's relationship.

And the plot will thicken…

Enjoy!

00-00-00-00

Surrounded by people and all he really wanted was to be alone. But a long time ago Yuki Sohma had learned that people expected things out of you. And people expected Yuki to look beautiful and smile. Did anyone ever notice that he didn't mean it…no. So here he stood by the booth, talking with complete strangers and having his picture taken while everyone else was selling cookies. The booth of course had been a success but anything associated with his name usually was. There was no question about that. He just hoped that when he went to college that it would actually be different there. Where he wasn't 'Prince Yuki' and he could just be normal. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Kyo was again being his normal grumpy self. It actually appeared the more Yuki watched the Kyo was…pouting? It didn't take long for him to hear why…his fan club was behind the booth right now, and Kyo was beside the booth, but the twits didn't realize that he was there.

"I'm scared to tell people that Yuki didn't make these."

"Yeah, what if they don't sell."

"We can say he decorated them all."

"Yeah, they would sell faster."

The annoying girls went on and on. He felt the need to go up there and defend his cousin, but that would be very out of character for him. Really, no reason what so ever for that to happen. But still his cousin was over there pouting… and all he wanted to do was go over there and nibble on his slightly protruding lower lip. Kyo had turned him into a complete pervert. And granted they hadn't even come close to having sex yet he still took pleasure in his 'partners' body. Just looking at him now was enough to make him drool. And when Kyo made eye contact he knew that Kyo knew.

Damn.

Kyo had looked up he felt the weight of a stare. Looking around slowly he quickly figured out who it was. Yuki. The rat was looking at him, and his eyes were dark. Kyo had seen that look before, in the shower and in the kitchen. Yuki was lusting after him. Feeling his lips dry, he moistened them and watched as Yuki's eyes followed the action.

Yuki had it bad. Kyo knew it.

No question.

When you were on the receiving end of a stare like that you knew that somebody wanted something from you. And now he was getting hard. As much as Kyo hated to admit it he lusted after Yuki just like everyone else, the only difference was that Yuki wanted him as well. He didn't have any warm fuzzies when he thought about it, all he really felt was desire coiling in his stomach. All he wanted to do, was walk across the gym floor grab Yuki and place his lips over his until this feeling was gone. But it was past that now and that feeling was never gone.

He had slept holding the rat. He had comforted him when he was stuck in a nightmare. He had felt concern and worry about this upcoming afternoon. He was actually starting to care about his cousin.

Care.

Not a good word to have in his vocabulary. His thoughts darkened as he remembered what his future was. There was no way he could start thinking of actually having one. That was not an option at this point in time. What he wanted was to not die a virgin. And after that first kiss in the kitchen, he had thought of using Yuki for doing that, but later in the shower…when he had just turned over control…he realized that he was trusting Yuki.

Trust.

Another not so good word to have in your vocabulary when your future was like Kyo's. Kyo knew that he really shouldn't trust anyone. That being the cat meant that people made fun of you and tormented you. But for some reason he trusted Yuki.

He kept eye contact with the rat waiting patiently for him to look away, but he didn't. Instead he copied Kyo and licked his lips and placed a hand on his neck right where Kyo knew there was a love bit. He had done that this morning even though it was hidden by a shirt, Kyo grew hot knowing simply that it was there. That it showed that Yuki belonged to him.

Oh shit…he was in trouble. In the end he was the one that looked away.

00-00-00-00

Yuki walked slowly wanting to take as long as possible. And really he was not just avoiding getting to the main house, what he was also doing was thinking. A lot had happened over the last couple days. Dreams and ideas had popped into his head and when he acted on them they had actually happened. He had no idea that Kyo had any feelings other then hatred for him. And it could be that even Kyo was unsure about what was going on. He seemed to be in a deeper denial then Yuki himself was. So that left both of them on very equal footing. Granted that footing was confusion, but still at least they were equal.

And while they had shared a bed, they had yet to follow through and actually _do the deed._ And Yuki wanted to wait, to see what would happen. He really didn't want to rush into thing no matter what his body and hormones tried to tell him. The one thing that he had noticed though was that Kyo seemed to be fight more with his control. Sure he had let him take over in the shower. But he had been reluctant. He wanted to push Kyo beyond, control… to make him let go not in anger and temper as he often does, but in passion. He wanted nothing more then to wake up to those dark lust filled eyes every morning and fall asleep sweaty and sated every night. It could be so simple, but he knew that that could not be the case with them

For the Sohmas however happiness was not an option.

That dark thought filtered into his mind when he reached the gate for the Sohma House. This place however had never felt like home. Home was that small house in the woods with Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru. And he would fight to protect that home. He opened the gate and walked through the maze of trees and gardens until he arrived at the main house. Pulling the door open he took a calming breath before walking inside. This place… it always gave him chills. Knowing that Akito would be waiting in the parlor he made his way there. He knocked on the door softly before peeking in, learning a long time ago that you should never be noisy or abrupt around Akito.

He struck out when startled.

The slender man motioned him in calling out his name in greeting. As always the man was willowy thin and his skin was a pale pasty white, even more so with the dark shirt and slacks that the man was wearing.

"Forgive me for not attending your carnival. Hatori strongly suggested against me going. But you brought me a gift."

"Yes, cookies from our booth." He set them on table, "We sold all 400 of them."

"I would expect nothing less from you Yuki."

"How are things?"

"Good all things are going well."

"School and student council?"

For Yuki it was strange. Akito was obviously having one of his 'sane' days so it at least made conversation. And even though he was antsy and ready to leave after 10 minutes he knew better then to suggest that he was ready to leave. So he sat and made idle chatter for almost 4 hours before Akito came back to the carnival.

"Again I'm sorry that I couldn't come."

"Don't worry; we all care about your health." He reached for the plate that had the cookies to throw it away but stopped when Akito grabbed his wrist.

"Who made all the cookies, your class? They are very good." Yuki was unprepared for that questioned, but knew that honesty was best.

"Miss Honda and Kyo made all the cookies, the class and I helped to decorate." He noticed the moment that Akito truly understood what he had said. Kyo, the cat, the monster, the person that Akito probably hated the most. And he had eaten something that he had prepared. Yuki assumed that Shigure had told him on the phone but it was obvious that the leader of the Sohmas was unaware of who the chef was.

Yuki hissed as the hand around his wrist gripped tightly crushing his wrist as his fingernails dug into his skin breaking layers and releasing blood.

"The cat….The cat made these!" It started as a whisper but finished in a howl of anger. Akito stood pulling Yuki with him before releasing him. "You allowed me to eat something that that made?" Yuki unsure of what to say stayed silent. "Get out!" He yelled opening a fist that had been tightened in anger and hit Yuki hard across the face causing him to sprawl to the floor. "Get out; you will be lucky if I ever forgive you!" He turned completely ignoring Yuki's existence.

If this is all that happened to him tonight, the rat considered himself lucky. Gathering his thoughts he rose from the floor dusted off his clothes and headed for the exit. Once outside the door he touched a hand to his face and felt the hand print he knew would bi visible. "I'm lucky this is all I got." He muttered to himself walking slowly hoping that the wounds would fade before he got home…knowing they wouldn't.

00-00-00-00

Kyo waited and watched. Today had been busy, working the fair, cleaning up, going home and then doing homework. Then sitting on the roof to wait, which was his current activity. He knew that Yuki would be home soon, he never spent more then a couple hours at Akito's place, but it was already close to 10:00. The thought alone gave Kyo chills. He knew better then everyone what a creep Akito was. There was just something not quite right with the leader of the Sohma family. Kyo often wondered if he was even sane. There was just something that was not…

He broke of his train of thought when he saw a figure in the distance. Recognizing Yuki's graceful walk he climbed off the roof and started walking in his direction hoping that it would look like a coincidence. Unfortunately the rat was onto him. He was standing at least 10 feet away when the rat looked up and smirked that little 'I know it all' smirk. Kyo instantly scowled angry with himself for not being more patient. But then again patience was not his forte.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" Yuki asked softly his voice shivering down Kyo's spine. He was angered at his response to the rat. It hadn't been this was more than a week ago…or was he just now noticing, had he…was he in denial?

"Think what you like I was going for a walk…" Kyo muttered looking behind Yuki. Kyo was a lousy liar and he knew it.

"Really? They had stopped when they had made eye contact and now Yuki took a couple steps forward. Then paused waiting for Kyo to take the next step. For some reason though Kyo wanted to step back. In this type of setting it seemed like Yuki held all the cards. He hated that.

"Yeah…really." Kyo made a point to look Yuki in the eyes this time and his anger burned when he noticed that humor was lit in Yuki's grey eyes. "What?" He snarled and Yuki laughed out loud to that.

"Don't bother Kyo, it really is a waste of time." Yuki again took a couple steps forward and Kyo refused to step down finally took a step forward, then another as he approached his nemesis.

"Excuse me?" He growled.

"Just give it up. I did." Why in the hell did Yuki have to look so beautiful? Why did the moon have to shine on him just right? Why did his lips have to be pink and slightly parted…inviting?

"What are you talking about?" By this time they were standing toe to toe and most people who knew them would know that the fist were about to fly.

"I thought we moved past this…" This time it was Yuki's to growl and he frowned as well and line appearing between his two eyes marring his perfect features. Yuki raised a pale hand and touched it to Kyo's neck. Kyo reached up and grabbed the wrist and held firm, but quickly let go when Yuki hissed.

"What the hell?" Kyo exclaimed grabbing Yuki's arm.

"Let go." Yuki ordered trying to pull away and not succeeding. Instead Kyo pulled on Yuki's sleeve revealing a large bruise around his wrist and four small claw marks.

"What the hell? Who did this?" When Yuki stayed silent looking past him it didn't take long for Kyo to figure it out. "Akito," Yuki watched in surprise as Kyo pulled up his wrist to closer inspect it and then lay his lips gently on the wounds. It was then that he noticed the welt across Yuki's cheek as well. He raised his hand but didn't touch the hand print on his face, instead he traced the welt in the air creating a breeze that blew across the wound. Yuki sighed grateful that Kyo didn't touch it. It still burned. "Why?" Kyo asked whispering as though talking louder would break the moment.

"I told him who had made the cookies after he complemented the chef." Yuki told him on a laugh. And while part of Kyo wanted to laugh, the other part was horrified so he stayed silent looking at his cousin. "You do realize that it is kind of funny."

"No its not. He hit you." Yuki stayed silent after that. After all how can you fight the truth when stated in black and white. "Do you want some ice?"

"No, I'll be fine." He stated tilting his head to study his cousin. This look was so different then it was moments ago. Just two minutes ago his crimson eyes had been full of anger and passion. Yuki knew that he had been moments away from turning that into lust. "But still were you coming to look for me. Afraid that I had forgotten about you?" There it was… he was getting angry again.

"Excuse me?" Kyo looked at his cousin. He was avoiding the topic. He was trying to make him forget about the marks that the leader of the family had laid on his property.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"Would you?"

"Yes, with out a doubt. But you didn't."

"No I didn't."

"You fight me." Kyo stated flat out. He was angry, made at Yuki for letting this happen to himself.

"I like fighting you." Kyo shook his head this fight was _not_ going in the right direction.

"Excuse me? You like to fight me…" He was about to say _well lets fight then_ when Yuki interrupted him.

"Yes, you're all passion and power, it's amazing and arousing…god I love your eyes, when you get angry like that they're so dark." Yuki had to look up when Kyo took another step forward, "I can feel your body vibrate with energy." He raised his other uninjured hand and placed it on Kyo's chest, then slowly caressed up to his neck tangling his fingers in the short red silk there. He looked up through his long lashed and looked into Kyo's angered glaze. "And it's all for me…" Yuki purred.

Kyo didn't realize that Yuki's words matched his own possessive thought early…

He didn't notice that his arms had wrapped around Yuki…

He didn't notice that he was licking his lips in anticipation through Yuki's little speech.

But he sure as hell noticed when their lips met and he was once again kissing him harshly. This kiss was not like their others. To Kyo this was simply taking what was his. Even though he fought it with every ounce of his mind, his body recognized the rat as his territory and with Yuki's words he realized that Yuki thought the same about him.

Yuki responded gladly opening his lips and allowing Kyo to plunder his mouth. His body relaxed into Kyo's with a sigh as he pulled himself closer to Kyo. Yuki could hear Kyo's pulse racing and feel his blood pounding and Yuki took his hands and trailed them down Kyo's back only to trial them back up under his dark blue shirt. And when Kyo pulled away to catch his breath Yuki moaned in complaint before trailing kisses down Kyo's neck only to sink his teeth into the pulse point where his neck met his shoulder.

Kyo hissed when he felt the teeth dig into his skin and unwittingly he dug his short blunt fingernails into Yuki's hips. Unconsciously he wondered when his hands had strayed down that far. But for some reason this kiss was making him want more, he wanted to demand for more…more of what he wasn't sure, not yet anyway. He tried to pull away but Yuki held him strong and close, and when he spoke his name it was soft and gravely. Yuki pulled back from the impressive bruise under the collar of his shirt and glared impatiently at his fiery nemesis.

Yuki's hair wasn't perfect, his cheeks were red, his lips were bruised, and his body was shaking and his shirt was gone. Huh…he did remember taking off the shirt? Kyo took not even a second to realize that he had done that….he had caused the 'ice prince' to look like this and he felt more empowered then ever.

"Damn it just kiss me…" Kyo ordered, and he barely got the order out before his cousin was kissing him talking control of the situation and making Kyo weak. He hissed softly when Yuki bit his bottom lip, but then the pain was soothed by his tongue as it stroked the bruised lip before mapping out Kyo's mouth. He pulled back for a moment pulling off Kyo's t-shirt before once again returning to worship his lips. Yuki ready for more reached his hands down and placed them on his hips before pulling their bodies together; they both moaned when their arousals brushed each other more teasing then satisfying. Yuki would have smiled when he felt Kyo's hands pull them together again force their bodies together, this time with more satisfying results.

Kyo let Yuki lay him on the ground, totally forgot was the fact they were with in hearing range of the house. He found the ground to be less distracting then trying to stand up and kiss Yuki at the same time. Yuki settled over him and slightly between his legs. He reached his hands up and struggled for a second with Yuki's belt before gracefully unlatching it and pulling it out of the belt loops. He threw it off to the side. Yuki pulled away laughing, but followed his example.

"Pants…off…now." Kyo panted, but Yuki took a moment to calm him by stroking up and down his sides before undoing his pants as well Kyo following his example.

Yuki lay over him and smiled a genuine smile, before rubbing their mostly naked bodies together. Why was it more intense this time? Why did it feel like so much more. And even though Yuki was on top of him he couldn't let go cause he was the one anchor to the world right now. He raised his hip, thrusting slightly while pulling Yuki's hips down holding tight. He would leave bruises, and tomorrow he may even feel guilty about it. But now all he wanted was satisfaction to this burning in his body.

"Yuki?" His voice questioning as he opened his eyes to look into the molten silver eyes staring down at him. He was angered by his voice. It was shaky and needy.

"It's okay…" Yuki whispered as Kyo's body arched hard into his. Kyo noticed that Yuki's voice was just as shaky as his. Where had it come from? All this desire and passion, it couldn't have been hiding all along. And now…why now, why not before when Kyo would have had a couple years of bliss.

"Yuki…more." The demand finally came out of his mouth but still just barely. It was a whisper that the wind had to help carrier to his lover's perfect ears. Yuki's eyes widened slightly and started pushing harder and faster.

"Kyo… its' okay…Just let it go…"

00-00-00-00

"Where's my shirt?" Yuki asked looking around though not really caring. He was still laying over Kyo finally being able to speak after their pulses slowed. Yuki purred as he felt Kyo's hands start to circle his back, massaging slightly as he stretched underneath him.

"Hell, I don't remember taking it off of you." Kyo stated softly looking to his left then his right and still not seeing it. "Are you sure you were wearing one?" Kyo felt the laugh before he heard it.

"Pretty sure. It's getting cold." Yuki stated but still not moving.

"You can wear mine." Kyo offered and Yuki's heart clenched. That was the sweetest thing ever. Instead of saying that however…

"Like that doesn't scream, 'Hey! Look! Lovers!'" But still a smiled was on his lips as he pulled away.

"Fine! I just offered…" Kyo pouted. Yuki licked his lips when he saw that lower lip push out slightly and this time unlike early in the day he followed his urge and sucked his lower lip into his mouth, before again slanting his lips over Kyo's. This kiss however was slow and steady, but quickly warming them up.

"God, you're addicting." Yuki stated before again pulling away, this time completely. Kyo said nothing and for that Yuki was glad. They went through the stages of tracking their clothes down and dressing.

"Is this mine or yours?" Kyo asked holding up a belt and the corners of his lips turned in a slight smile. Yuki realized that he had never really seen him smile. That gift had only been given to Tohru. He walked over under the guise of looking at the belt already knowing that it was his. He watched as his eyes lightened slightly with the humor.

"As if we have the same taste in clothing."

"Yeah mines much better." The cat stated small smile still in place.

"Yeah if you want to dress like a fashion-less reject."

"Better then looking like a damn girl." He grumbled.

"Excuse me." He asked as he turned toward the house Kyo following.

"You heard me, girly-boy."

"I can't help that I'm beautiful."

"Or that you wear your hair long…"

"I like it." He said looking back brushing said hair out of his way.

"Or that you bat your eye lashes…"

"It gets me what I want." Batting his eye lashes.

"You could teach girls how to walk, sashaying like that." Kyo yelled pointing at his shapely backside.

"Do you enjoy the view?" He asked making a point to move his hips a little more.

"I wasn't looking!" Kyo's face was getting red with the anger that had welled up.

"Sure…"

"Listen you damn rat…!"

"Would you two shut up, my creative mind is trying to work here!" Shigure yelled at the two from his office ignoring their banter. Immediately the two boys paused in the argument to look over at the dog.

"Lazy bum!" Kyo yelled walking past Yuki to get into the house. Yuki caught up with him at the door and the paused to take off their shoes. Kyo grabbed his wrist carefully and looked at it.

"Don't think that I haven't forgotten this. You will tell me." Kyo glared at him, scarlet eyes burning into him.

"No I won't."

"FINE!" Then with stomping steps he was carrying himself up the stairs and into his room... Feeling the need to let of some steam he slammed the door shut and violently ripped off the clothes he had just put back on. He changed into sleeping clothes and climbed into his bed.

"Damn rat won't tell me about what is going on his life, then fuck sleeping in his bed." Anger pulsing it took him longer then normal to fall asleep.

Yuki glared as he followed him up the stairs, and into his own room.

"He'll come." He was sure, he couldn't be the only one already addicted to their encounters. He had to come. He was the one wrong. They were not friends, and then were not even lovers in the true sense yet. Kyo had no need to know what was going on his life. Yuki knew that he was shaking in his anger. He looked down at the telling bruise and crescent shape marks in his skin

Damn Akito.

It was his fault everything was going down hill today. He paced for more then an hour before it hit him.

Kyo wasn't coming to him.

Kyo was not going to drop it and come through that door like nothing happened.

"Damn you, you stupid cat. Damn you!" He climbed into bed alone, but the sun was rising when he finally fell asleep.

00-00-00-00

Waking with the sunrise, Kyo pulled himself from slumber and started the day with a shower. After that he got dressed for school and met Tohru in the kitchen. Grabbing the milk, as per normal he drank from the carton and wished her good morning. She smiled back and told him the same.

"Do you have track tonight?"

"What day is it? Monday, yeah till 5, why?" He asked thinking hard. Mondays usually sucked, but thankfully he had his homework all done, and the teachers had been lenient because of the fair on Sunday.

"Well I have to work tonight…"

"I'll cook or I'll pick up take out on my way home, don't worry." He said almost reading her mind. She smiled.

"Thanks Kyo! You know, it's almost scary how well you know me." She told him and gave him a packed lunch, "I'll let Shigure know what the plan is. It would be scary to let him or Yuki in the kitchen. You I trust." She said jokingly. For a moment she seemed to stop, lost in thought, "Yuki's not up yet, normally he is down by now. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure that he is fine. Damn rat."

"But…but…"

"Go wake him already, or you'll just worry about it. I'll finish the damn lunches and leave them on the table." He took over and pushed her up the stairs. Making quick work he was well on his way to school. He had not slept well last night, no surprise but he had not woke up feeling well rested either which was normal even if he didn't get a lot of sleep. He still felt groggy and disjointed. Tohru and Yuki came to school, but even he noticed that the rat didn't look well rest and when people asked he simply claimed that he didn't sleep well last night. The welt on his face was gone and the bruise on his wrist was barely visible, he could only see it because he knew what he was looking for.

Kyo stayed silent most of the day, and on his way home he picked up take out for everyone. However when he got home Yuki was the only one there. Somehow he knew that this would not be a good thing. He kicked off his shoes and put the food on the table. Yuki smelling the food came into the kitchen. The surprise was obvious on his face when he saw Kyo instead of Tohru.

"She had to work late, so I picked up food, where's the dog?"

"Don't know." Yuki told him leaning against the doorframe. He had just gotten home not much earlier and his exhaustion was wearing him thin.

"Here's dinner then." Kyo set out the food, then put together a plate for Tohru and placed it in the fridge. Yuki was again surprised by his consideration for other people. He did that before he even sat down to eat himself. They both sat down to eat in eerie silence. Before the first bite Yuki exploded.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. Stupid is what it is…"

"What's your problem?" Kyo yelled back his temper flaring quickly.

"You have no right to be involved in my personal matters. I have no idea what you are even angry about."

"Listen, rat…"

"No you listen," they were both on their feet inches away from each other in a matter of seconds, "You don't need to know, I don't want you to know and it would accomplish nothing."

"Oh, so I'm too below you for you to talk to me, huh? Everything has to be private with you. You think that you are so much better then everyone else. Others may but I will not degrade myself by becoming nothing more then your…your fuck-buddy." Before the words where out of his mouth he found himself flying through the kitchen door the fist that had connected with his face powered by anger and resentment.

"Is that what you think?" Yuki yelled walking though the door to where Kyo slowly stood brushing himself off. "Is that what you truly think?"

"Think about it, you damn rat. Others may want to do anything for you, but I hate you. I don't want to be associated with you, it won't improve my image, and I don't give a shit what they think anyway. But still I still won't lower myself to just being a body to screw with." With that he shouldered by pushing him out of the way and slamming doors.

"You're just making things complicated," he yelled to the retreating form. Kyo ignored him.

He stood there watching the form of the figure that he had been lusting over for only a week. But now that he had had it he didn't want to let him go. He had thought that after the first argument yesterday that today might end up the same, but that wasn't the case. But he was starting to understand a little bit.

Kyo had been abandoned, mocked, abused, feared, and used for most of his life.

And Yuki was just like everybody else, using him.

How was he supposed to get what he wanted, when he was scared of anything more then a fling? He hadn't thought about forever, no all he wanted was to get rid of this desire, then get back to hating the cat, because wanting him really caused too many problems. Walking up the stairs he decided simply to take the bull by the horns. He opened Kyo's finding the cat shirtless on his bed.

"All right, what do you want from me?" Serious and confused he looked at the cat shoulders squared waiting for attack. Instead Kyo just turned away lying on his side looking away. "I asked you a question?"

"Why are you here?" Kyo asked softly. Still not turning not sure if he wanted to hear the rat's reply.

"I…" why was he here, just because he wanted Kyo, just because he wanted that body next to his when he slept, just because he wanted to… "I don't know." He finally replied.

"Let me know when you figure it out. Now get out." This mellow quite Kyo was much more disconcerting then the angry passionate Kyo. He simply obeyed.

Yuki walked to his own room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hell, if it is just lust I'll get over it." With that he changed and crawled into bed. He was sure that tomorrow would be a better day.

00-00-00-00

End of chapter three. Be sure to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and sorry about the delay.

Cat


	4. Chapter 4

Addiction

Chapter 4

By Catrina

Disclaimer: Not mine…will never be mine (cries pitifully)

A/N- I happen to think that Kyo and Yuki would never have a normal relationship…well here it starts

Enjoy and review.

00-00-00-00

After two weeks Yuki was slowly starting to question his sanity. He guessed that he had been right when calling this an addiction, because that stupid cat was still in his blood after two weeks. Two weeks! And what was worse was that he barely saw him. Kyo woke up earlier, didn't eat with them, and didn't walk to or from school with them. The only time he did see that stupid sexy cat was when they were at school. And all he could do then was stare. All he could do was look at that long lanky form and remember how it had felt under him; look at the tan skin and remember how it had felt under his fingertips. Yuki decided that he was insane…but he also concluded that it was something beyond lust.

He was finally starting to understand where that cat was coming from. To do what they were doing and not even be friends seemed to be the lowest form of using another human being and seeing as how he wanted to do that he felt nothing but guilt. The rat was currently sitting at the desk, chewing on a pencil and continued to think.

Kyo was the most stubborn person he knew, well besides himself, so he would simply wait for Kyo to fold. He would, he would have to.

He had that thought for a week and then he had resorted to pacing in his room running nervous hands through his hair. Obviously that cat was not going to be the one to bite the bullet. But then again why should he, Yuki was the one with the unhealthy addiction.

So here he was, standing outside the cat's bedroom door, wondering where to start. He knew that he looked good, he had dressed with care, black pants, not tight not lose more comfortable then anything else, but he didn't want to seduce the cat, not really. The grey shirt complemented his pale complexion and he had left the top unbuttoned, because when he had buttoned it and thought about what he was _actually _going to do, he thought that he was going to suffocate. Before he had the chance to knock however, the door was literally ripped open and his shocked grey orbs were looking into furious red eyes.

"You might as well come in if you are going to stand there all night." Gobsmacked the rat nodded and walked into the room looking at the neat and tidy space. He looked over to the cat to see that he had already laid back down on the bed and was staring at the ceiling. "So what do you want?" Kyo asked pinning him with a stare that if he hadn't received so many times before he would have shuttered in fear.

"Well, I've been thinking." He started walking back and forth in the room, unable to look Kyo in the eye. Unsure of where to start he simply paced back and forth before Kyo snapped at him.

"You're making me dizzy, sit down." The order was rude but the voice was softer then normal. The cat could obviously see that he was in a form of distress. Taking his advice he sat leaning against the bed looking away from Kyo. He still couldn't look him in the eye. _ I'm such a coward, _Yuki thought before finally started.

"I've hated you for as long as I can remember. It's what we do, as the rat and the cat. You hate me and I hate you. Never any question of that, I've never heard it ever being different. That's why when I first started feeling this…this…this…" He was all of a sudden at a loss of words for how to address what was going on.

"Lust?" Kyo offered bitterly, and Yuki could feel him shift on the bed.

"No." Yuki said turning for the first time to look at him. "If it was lust I would be over it by now. Three weeks would get you over it right? Or at least it wouldn't feel so strong." He could feel a light blush staining his cheeks and he looked back away studying Kyo's bookshelf. "But I didn't know how to deal, so I though just taste him, touch him, and make him want you." He looked back to see that Kyo now shared his blush and he again focused on the bookshelf, "But I've never had anyone want to get to know me…"

When Yuki paused, Kyo wasn't sure what to do. The rat was obviously trying to tell him something important, something that he needed to say. Kyo raised a tan hand and placed it gently in Yuki's hair. Softly he combed the gray strands, realizing that he had done something good when Yuki relaxed back against the bed and continued.

"You were the first who asked about what happened, who cared to ask, or get angry. We aren't even friends Kyo," Yuki noticed that the soothing gesture that had forced him to continue paused at perhaps the first use of his given name, "I don't even know where to start? I'm not an open person, but give me time and I'll give you what you want." Yuki stopped when he said that. This hadn't gone according to plan at all, nothing he had said had been what he had rehearsed. This was something totally different.

"So you want to get to know me?" Kyo asked a little in awe about what exactly was going on. This couldn't be about a few kisses and a couple encounters. "Why?" It was the question that was tugging at the edge of his mind. "Why bother?"

"Because when you said that…that you wouldn't be my…" He wasn't really one for crude words and cussing so he hoped that Kyo would fill in.

"Fuck buddy?" Kyo laughed when Yuki wouldn't say it, but even though he was laughing Yuki didn't feel mocked or insulted, maybe because that hand was still carding through his hair and he had almost relaxed to a state of bliss.

"I realized it was degrading to both of us. I still want you, so I want to get to know you."

"Okay, and for the record," Kyo took his other hand and glided down shifting slightly so he was sitting closer to the rat, his head by his shoulder. "It wasn't because of lack of want on my side either." Kyo felt the blush all the way up to the roots of his hair when Yuki turned and looked him dead in the eye. Those grey eyes were looking for something, and he must have found the truth in his eyes because Yuki got to his knees and climbed onto the bed.

"How long until you would have talked to me?"

"Never," He turned his head away from Yuki for a second the looked back; "it was a matter of moral. I may be the cat, but I still have respect for myself."

"I guess I can understand that. I think that I may even like that."

"Then why do you let those stupid brainless, fan club fawn over you all the time. It's absolutely revolting." He could hear the disgust in Kyo voice.

Conversation continued with out angry words for some time. It was odd for the both of them to be laying side by side, bodies touching, voices low, and nothing to happen. No fighting, no overabundance of arousal. Nothing, simple conversation, though both were not under the delusion that this would be normal. No this would never be normal, they both were stubborn, passionate, and temperamental. But at least there was a place to start now.

00-00-00-00

It was odd, only sleeping with Yuki once before to wake in a tangle of limbs and soft grey hair in his mouth. Reaching a hand up, he combed the hair back and smoothed it down before taking in the situation. Sometime in the night, Yuki had moved closer obviously seeking Kyo's warmth. He laid sprawled over Kyo, a leg in between his the other flush against his body, he could feel one of Yuki's hands under his neck and the other lay on his chest over his heart. Yuki's head lay on his shoulder, and he looked peaceful and content as he dreamed away. There was no way that Kyo could get out without waking Yuki, and he looked so peaceful that he would feel like a total cad doing so.

Stuck, Kyo looked at the clock seeing that it was only 8:00, but it was a weekend. Yuki had obviously planned on more happening then what did. He could tell by the way the rat refused to look at him, that last night had been very hard for him, and he respected the rat all the more. Not just for doing what needed to be done to get what he wants (even though it was him), but for seeing it through. He could have stopped many times during the conversation last night, but he didn't. He worked through it, and Kyo knew that if he didn't want to be a hypocrite he would some day have to tell Yuki about his future, or lack there of. But he didn't want to worry about that right now. Now he just wanted to enjoy the warm over and around him. Closing his eyes he settled into a doze.

The next time he was awakened it was due to the shifting of the body beside him. Yuki was slowly shifting, pulling himself from slumber. Yuki's slender body arched off the bed before settling in and the head rising off of his chest and the rest of the body pulling away. Before Kyo even realized what he was doing, he clenched the arm around Yuki's waist preventing him from pulling away any farther. Slowly he rubbed his hand up and down on the waist. Yuki sighed taking the hint and settling back down curling around Kyo. The cat found it oddly ironic that Yuki seemed to take the dominate roll in their 'relationship' but when it came to sleeping he always got cuddled on, not the rat. Not that he minded, not at all actually, but he right now didn't want to move. It was nice here, comfortable and warm…safe. Kyo rarely ever felt like that and he enjoyed the new sensation.

"You awake?" Dumb question from the smart rat.

"Yeah, getting there." His voice, he noticed, was much like the rat's gritty and sleepy.

Yuki looked up and took a shy glance at Kyo through his lashes. Kyo's eyes were still shut, leaving crescent shadows from his long lashes on his cheeks. His cheeks were pink from sleep and his hair was in complete disarray. He loved it, the cat looked so, so …rumpled. Yes that was a great word to describe it. He was still dressed, but he had failed to notice that Kyo was just wearing a boxer and light t-shirt. The shirt had ridden up and the shorts had ridden down. Taking liberties, he took the hand on Kyo's chest and pushed back his hair, that really didn't need to be pushed back, and then laid his pale hand on Kyo's tan skin. He sighed again at the heat that radiated from the cat; he was always so cold but that one touch warmed his whole being. The texture of his skin was mesmerizing however and he found himself slowly stroking the skin with nimble fingers.

"I figured that you would be awake already." Why was he feeling so awkward, he couldn't even look Kyo in the eye? Oddly he just continued to stare at that patch of skin. The thought shifted through his brain that he wanted to taste it, see if doing that would make Kyo moan.

"I was but couldn't move with you sprawled all over me." He didn't say it to be harsh, but honest.

"Oh, sorry." Yuki blushed feeling ashamed of accosting Kyo in his sleep. He started to pull away but found that Kyo's arm was still around his waist. And it wasn't letting go. "If you would let me go…"

"I wasn't complaining," Kyo mumbled in apology, finally actually opening his eyes to watch Yuki try to burrow his head into his chest.

"Why is this so strange?"

"Strange?"

"Yeah this, conversation."

"Because you are actually trying maybe?" Kyo asked as he stretched again and finally put a hand on the bottom of the rat's chin and tilted his face up.

"I doubt you're worth the effort." Yuki stated on a pout.

"Have you ever actually put an effort into anything before?" Kyo asked.

"No, never really needed to." Yuki stated softly realizing that that was probably the truth.

"Guess your pretty looks, and fluttering eyes can really get you though everything."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Don't say I'm pretty."

"Why?"

"Because everyone does."

"That's all they see. Don't worry, I still hate you even if I think you're pretty. Just one more thing to hold against you."

"Really, you're fan club is almost as bad as mine, but they are scared of you."

"I have a fan club?" Kyo blushed, this idea was truly startling. He pushed Yuki away when he started laughing, then sat up straight in bed looking over at the laughing boy.

"You had to have noticed. Come on, granted they walk far behind you, but you have at least 15 girls that follow you from class to class."

"You're joking!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki opened his eyes and stopped giggling when he realized that Kyo didn't get it. When he looked in the mirror he saw simply him, but everyone else saw so much more. He was tall, just over six feet, tan from sun and natural coloring, lean from running and being picky with his food. And his coloring, it was simply exotic, there was no other way to describe it, red hair framed his face short but still long enough to curl around his cute little ears, and ruby eyes framed by dark long lashes that he had to have made a deal with the devil to have them. There was no question in Yuki's mind that Kyo was just as if not more beautiful then he was, and the most adorable part was that he didn't know it.

"You really don't understand do you?" Yuki stated sitting up slowly pulling his hair out of his face and crawling closer to him. "You look like sin."

"Sin?" Crimson eyes looked at him wide and confused a slight blush on his face.

"You're lean," He paused to run a hand over one of Kyo's legs, "lanky," he continued as he kept running his hand up his waist and over his chest, "tan," the wondering hand curved up and around his neck pulling him closer, "and your face, so expressive, whether you're angry, excited…aroused. All I've wanted to do for the last 2 months is taste you."

"…" Kyo was at a complete loss for words. Half his mind was in complete denial that Yuki was even saying these things to him. Sure he knew that he was taller, and with as much as he ran of course he was going to be skinny. He never actually thought that that was a turn on for people before.

"You know, you're a tease. When you wear your school uniform and never wear the tie…I have that patch of skin memorized," before he moved to kiss the skin under his collar bone. "And that black shirt that you always wear with the cargos, they always show skin right here," Yuki stated hands tracing Kyo's skin right below his waist.

"GUYS LUNCH IS READY!"

"They hate us…" Yuki pouted, and for a moment Kyo thought that he was adorable. _Hold that though…pouting rat…adorable?_ Kyo shook his head and Yuki gave him an odd look as though trying to read his thoughts. "They always interrupt."

"They don't know. They can't know." Kyo got up off the bed and went to his closet for the first time he actually though about what he was putting on. "The dog would tell Akito and then you would suffer for it."

"Listen Kyo…"

"I have secrets too all right…I'll be patient with you and you'll learn the truth about me." That statement was said with enough anger to cool the air.

"Kyo…"

"But if you come back with even a fucking scratch next time, I'll kill him. It's just not right!" Yuki looked at him shocked. His eyes were narrowed in anger and his chest heaved with trying to keep it all inside. Yuki walked forward slowly standing just a slight ways away from Kyo.

"Thank you," He reached up and placed his arms around his neck, pulling the cat close, and felt arms wrap tight around him, for a moment he couldn't breathe. His chest felt tight and his pulse fluttered slightly as if his heart wasn't quite beating as it normally would. No one had ever cared, everyone pretended not to notice, pretended that everything was all right. But not him…not Kyo, not the cat, he would never pretend. He noticed and he didn't like it at all. Part of him wanted him to think that it was because it was him, the other part knew that Kyo truly believed that it was wrong to hurt people. He stood there for a moment feeling completely safe for one of the first times in his life. For so long Yuki had lived in fear of one person, and one dark little room, but now he had, as ironic as he thought it, someone who wanted to protect him. He had never had that before. It then sunk in that Kyo's hands had moved one carded through his hair, while the other moved up and down his spine.

"Tell me later, I won't ask why, or the anything else, but if he hurts you… I want to know."

"Okay." He softly agreed before they finally pulled apart so Yuki could go to his room and get changed to go downstairs.

00-00-00-00

Shigure and Tohru had both eaten by the time they came down so they ate in silence. Kyo took this time to study Yuki. _So Yuki doesn't like to be called pretty. He has to know…he's heard it his entire life. _ Granted Kyo made fun of him because of his looks but even as his former nemesis he had know that the rat was beautiful. It was hard to deny, he moved with a grace that was slow and elegant, and his crystal grey eyes always showed a bright emotion if people ever really looked. And he knew now that those lips were as soft had they looked and his hair was just as velvety as it looked. He wondered slightly if they would sleep together again tonight, or if Yuki would try something new. This dominating Yuki was odd but comforting at the same time. Kyo liked to be in charge as much as anyone else, but Yuki was actually good at being in charge.

"Stop staring."

"What?" Kyo asked shaking himself out of his daze.

"Stop staring at me." Yuki finally looked up at him a smiled fighting its way to the corner of his luscious lips. "They are going to suspect something."

"They aren't here." Kyo deadpanned stating the obvious.

"A few meters away."

"Far enough to not care about 'em."

"Listen…."

"You just like to give me orders." Kyo grunted picking the leeks out of the meal.

"What?" Yuki asked total exasperated.

"You like to order me around. Deny it." Kyo challenged narrowing his eyes to a glare. He knew without a doubt that Yuki couldn't. That's why he was leader of the student council.

"We'll I can't deny it really, but I know that you'll never do have the things I say." He stopped there blushing slightly and looking around with grey nervous eyes.

"Really like what?" Kyo asked gaze still challenging, pushing Yuki to say something that he never would have normally said.

"Strip." He watched as Kyo's eyes widened and his cheeks flush as he was already imagining that body with out clothes laid out on the table instead of the food.

"Here?" Kyo asked following Yuki's exampled and looking around to see if the others were near.

This time it was Yuki's turn to be surprised, "You would?" He was shocked to say the least.

"Depends what for?" Kyo looked over to see that he was indeed on the right track. Yuki's eyes were darkened to the color of melted steel. He guessed that if he could place his hand in Yuki's lap that he would be hard. _What a pervert._ But then again, he was in the same condition.

"What would I want you to strip for?" Yuki asked voice low and sultry.

"Yeah, what for?" Kyo wasn't surprised for his voice to have deepened as well, but his sounded husky and deep.

"Well that would be obvious, so I could touch and taste every inch of your skin. Learn its every texture, memorize your taste."

"What else, what else would you order me to do?" Kyo asked their meal long forgotten.

"I'd order for you to take my clothes off and do the same thing to me."

"Of course, I would return the favor, I would want to know where to touch you to make you moan." Kyo's words were soft, and everything he said was causing more blood to flow to his already painfully aroused groin. That stupid cat had no idea what he was playing with right now, all he wanted to do was to climb over that table and lay the cat out on the floor and do everything that they were saying right now. "What would you do next, Yuki?" It was his name, that was the first time he could remember Kyo actually using his name and not treating it like it was a swear word, it was heaven.

"I'd make you scream…" It wasn't an order but a promise, "I would learn every inch of your skin, so I could torture you the way that you are killing me with words right now."

"Really, would you kiss me Yuki? Long and deep, use your lips and teeth to tease my skin. I would kiss you Yuki, and lick and bite and touch every inch of your skin." God all he wanted to do was to reach over and touch him any part of him. "I want to feel you lips against mine, your hands pulling my close. I want you to loose control. I want to watch your eyes as you…" _come. _ The word was unspoken as they were interrupted

"Kyo! One of you track mates is here." Shigure stated as he peaked his head into the room, slightly awed that they were not killing each other or breaking his house or even any furniture.

"Be right there." He nodded and both he and Yuki dropped their foreheads to the table. Surprisingly they were both panting and sweating slightly.

"They hate us." Yuki declared and this time Kyo was inclined to agree.

"How did this conversation start?" Kyo muttered. Then remembered, it was his fault, "Never mind."

"I'm sneaking into your room tonight." Kyo looked up and met Yuki's eyes, he nodded not really seeing a point to argue.

"Okay, I better go see what he wants. Tonight?" He asked parting. Yuki could have hit him, which now the cat looked cool and collected as though nothing at all had just been said.

"Tonight." Yuki agreed lifting up his chopsticks and pretending to eat as he watched Kyo walk away.

Damn that cat had quite an effect on him. We would see how many orders he actually followed tonight. When Tohru came in she turned and left when she saw the smile on his face…it was feral.

00-00-00-00

Again that damn cat was diving him insane. Only moments after he had left the table, Yuki found that he wasn't hungry.

Well fine then… he didn't eat.

But then it got worse. There was a burning in his stomach as he paced around the house drawing odd looked from the other companions. He paced and paced, his slender body tense and anger seemed to glow from his eyes. Questions burned through his head.

_Is he with someone else?_

_Why is he gone so long?_

_Where the HELL was he?_

It was then Yuki realized what was going on, he was jealous. He tired within seconds, tense body buckling….

This was pointless.

The cat…that orange haired mongrel was not worth this. There was nothing that was worth this absolute total insanity. There was no reason what so ever for Yuki to be losing his composure. He never lost composure.

But here he was, at the end of his rope, and he wanted to hang himself. He knew what Kyo wanted, and while surprised, he was happy.

Someone cared…

In all his time growing up, going to school, moving in here, moving up at school, it had seemed that no one cared. But now someone did, he felt as though he were different. As though he was actually something to look at now. Kyo had to see something in here…somewhere…in him, that was worth the time. Kyo could have taken the easy way out, become nothing but a…a…pleasure partner, Yuki smiled at his choice of words even though they were not spoke aloud. But Kyo was willing to put time into it, time into him.

His smile was brighter, but then he looked around and realized that the rest of the household was staring at him like he was an idiot. He felt the blush rush up his check and he toned down the smile.

"Excuse me, I think I'll go to my room. Good night." God Kyo truly was turning him into an idiot. He was walking away when he heard Tohru speak.

"Should we wait up for Kyo?" Her voice was soft and gentle much like the girl herself.

"No, that isn't necessary, he was just talking with the other guy in the lawn, turned down going to a party, and he should be in shortly."

"Oh…" Yuki processed the information, realizing that even more Kyo was going to keep his word. He stood at the foot of the stairs for a moment and watched as Kyo walked back into the house. He had his head ducked low, fist shoved in his pants pocket inadvertently pulling the pants down slightly to show that wonderful tan mid-drift. He would never get over how _pretty_ Kyo was. Tall and lean, masculine and strong but he was still _pretty. _ Maybe it was his face, how it was so straight and narrow, sharp features, not as gentle and soft as his own features had become.

Yuki knew that he was still beautiful, but Kyo, he was…

Kyo looked up and for a moment caught his gaze.

_Gorgeous._

00-00-00-00

Kyo could feel the gaze burning through him, and even though he didn't want to look up, he did. And he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're turn to wait for me, huh? Couldn't wait?"

"I was just going…" Yuki stuttered….he never stuttered! Kyo smiled a little smile that barely turned his lips up but still it was there. Kyo walked forward slowly, crimson eyes darting around the room to make sure they were alone, then he stood by Yuki. For a moment he didn't do anything, just stood there staring at his nemesis, though he could really no longer call him that. He lift a finger and placed it in Yuki's front left belt loop and pulled the rat forward, barely gracing his lips over Yuki's, knowing that soon Yuki would take control and he was relieved. Sometime…just sometimes he wanted to loose control in a good way…he had a feeling though that they would both be loosing any semblance of control soon. As much as he wanted to see what the rat could do, he knew that he would turn around and do the exact same thing back. He would not allow himself to be dominated in a relationship. He had a feeling that Yuki knew and understood that feeling as well.

He pulled back from the barely-there kiss and slowly started to move up the stairs, knowing that Yuki was close behind. He paused for a moment at Yuki's door, but the shook the rat shook his head.

Kyo's room was special…it was the first time _he_ had felt special.

Why not make another memory there?

Kyo opened the door to his room and walked in allowing the rat to pull the door shut. He turned back and the sweet meek little Yuki that was downstairs was gone, the strong confident one stood in front of him. He walked forward slowly and even though Kyo was a scant two inches taller he felt small, and when arms wrapped around him he felt cherished.

"Are you sure?" Soft word whispered in his ear, something he never would have imaged as erotic before.

"You want time for me to learn about you, we can do that, but we both want this now."

"So tonight?" Yuki confirmed with him, he knew they could never go back.

"Tonight…" He confirmed and words were lost after that. Clothes disappeared though they weren't sure how and when skin touched skin, all that control, all thoughts of orders commanded and obeyed disappeared. There was nothing but skin on skin and lovers learning each other's bodies, lips burning trails, and teeth laying claim.

It was rough…hard…poignant…and perfect.

00-00-00-00

One of these days I will get over being a prude and write a real lemon…but I'm a coward.

Thanks for reading…let me know what you think.

Cat

00-00-00-00


	5. Chapter 5

Addiction: Chapter 5

By Catrina

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I have re-read this chapter many times, though as stated before, I don't have a beta so, all the grammar mistakes are mine (sorry.)

On to the story…

00-00-00-00

Mornings were thinking time, granted most people believed that he didn't think but it wasn't true. So when he sat taking his breakfast tea and saw Kyo walk down the stairs followed by a stumbling Yuki, he noticed simply because it was odd. Not only that but they weren't fighting. They were silent and together. Kyo was never silent, not when he could be making a smart ass comment. There was something that was more settled in the air around them, the tension that always seemed to be there was missing.

Shigure was confused.

Dark eyes watched as Kyo went to the fridge and Yuki didn't snap when he drank from the carton, even though the rat didn't drink milk that much. He watched as Yuki stared off into nothing as he seemed to fall back asleep on his feet. Then his eyes met Kyo's and fire sparked into them.

"What's wrong you rat? Wake up!" Ahhh, that was closer to normal. Shigure blinked twice when he saw a hurt look flutter across the rat's face. Granted Yuki never had snappy come-backs in the morning. But that was okay, Kyo would always get his ass kicked in the long run.

"Good morning, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Breakfast?" Yuki asked almost as though the idea was a foreign concept.

"Of course," She said in a chirpy voice just like everyday, her green eyes laughing at the boys in front of her…her family. But still something was off.

"Not going running today Kyo?" Oh that was it; he usually went running in the mornings.

"Ahh, no." Why Shigure wondered was the cat blushing, there was no blushing over not going for a jog, "Coach is changing my weekly workout, so I'll be sore enough tonight." For some reason that gained a stare from Yuki, was he concerned about Kyo's sore muscles?

"How is track going?" Shigure asked hoping that he would get an actual answer.

"Fine…"

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, I'm second in the senior year."

"That's great Kyo!" Tohru cheered, "Especially since you just started this year!"

"Yeah and I love it actually." Kyo said sitting down to eat.

"How far are you behind the leader?" Shigure asked curiously.

"About 2 tenths of a second." For a moment the table looked at him slack jawed as he continued eating, not really noticing the stares.

"Really?"

"Hmm, yeah." He said looking up noticing the stares and then going back to eating with a blush.

Amused Shigure watched as the group finished eating then left for school. Something still seemed odd. Startled out of his reverie he jumped when he heard the phone. Not many people had this number and there was no way that Ayame was up this early.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Sohma?" That ruled out Akito.

"Yes."

"This is Mr. Cho, Kyo's track coach."

"Ahh, yes, ironically we were just discussing that earlier this morning." For a moment Shigure wondered if Kyo loved his track so much, why was his coach calling.

"Every year there is a track scholarship to Tokyo U. It is one that is won by nomination of a coach or teacher; I wanted your permission to nominate Kyo." It was said in a rush as though he was nervous.

"Don't you think that this is something you should ask Kyo."

"Sir Kyo and I have discussed something like this and whenever we talk about his future he just shuts down, like he isn't really making any plans. And since you were listed as his guardian I thought that I should ask you first." Shigure paused; of course Kyo wouldn't think about his future, he knew about the curse of the cat. Just like Akito had told him about it once. He knew Kyo didn't have a future, but here, someone cared about his future. Someone had taken the time to get to know him, and it sounded like he knew him well. Maybe…maybe Shigure could use this to allow Kyo time in college to. If he won this scholarship, maybe he could talk Akito into giving Kyo four more years.

"Please, I would love to start to see him think of his future in a more positive light. If you think that he can."

"I know he can, seeing how much that boy has done in just his first few weeks is amazing. Within the next couple weeks he will be breaking school records. I know it."

"I'm glad that someone else can see his potential." Shigure had seen it, Kazuma had seen it and now, Mr. Cho had seen it. Shigure was happy that he had forced Kyo into doing something extracurricular.

"He has so much. We will find out late the week before graduation."

"Oh, so late?"

"Yes, they actually go and watch each person perform in either track or cross country or an invitational. So it takes a while. But I'm sure that they will see what we both see."

"Great, do as you see fit then."

"Thanks Mr. Sohma." The line went dead. Well, this was and interesting development.

The next phone call was Akito; Shigure didn't bring that subject up.

00-00-00-00

For some reason the walk to school was slower then normal, it was then that Yuki realized that Kyo was walking slow. Tohru skipped ahead slightly as he fell back and while Tohru still chatted he talked in a whisper.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, grey eyes ensure that Miss Honda was indeed looking forward; he hadn't had a chance to.

"Fine." Kyo grunted, but a small blush stole across his cheeks.

"Is your…..." not quite sure how to ask politely Yuki just skimmed around the word _ass_, "sore?" Kyo's eyes shot to him, full of humor and amazement.

"Is my _ass _sore?" He asked emphasizing the word and watched as Yuki blushed slightly at the word. For pete's stake the rat could screw him in the ass and still _not _say the word…Insane.

"Yeah." Yuki muttered, and then not hearing a response looked back to the cat who was smiling almost softly, "So?" The smile disappeared.

"Yeah, it is, but don't worry you'll understand tomorrow, when I do what you did last night to you tonight."

"Everything?" Yuki asked softly, knowing that some of the things that he had done that were indeed part of his milder teenage fantasies.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Neither had noticed that Tohru had looked back.

"Nothing." They said together and jumped apart walking on either side of her now. The day went by slowly and Kyo while his ass was sore, the memories that he had of last night were enough to make him blush. Plus even though Yuki had assured him that this was his first time as well he had obviously done his research. While it had been rough, Kyo hadn't wanted to be treated like a gentle maiden, it wasn't painful. There was a little pain, and awkwardness as first, but that went away when a mutual rhythm had been found and pleasure reached by them both and more then once. The thought made him blush even more. Kyo decided that if this ever got out, both their fan clubs would be disappointed.

Speaking of fan clubs, Yuki was right, he did have one. And he noticed them now, he could see them, granted they followed at a safe distance but for the first time he realized that they were there. On one side he was extremely honored on the other side annoyed. He knew none of these girls and they stayed with him like silent shadows keeping vigil. He hated them, so by the time that he actually went to track practice he was annoyed beyond compare. Not only had he felt Yuki watching him all day, he had felt these girls, with their beady little eyes watching him, memorizing his moves, trying his patience.

It didn't help that when he got to practice his coach seemed on edge as well. He stuttered and when Kyo glared at him, they worked on his new practice schedule, skipping the normal small conversation. Occasionally, at times like this, he would wonder, would Mr. Cho even realize that Kyo would not go on to college? He often heard his coach mention that he had a talent, or a future, but Kyo made a point not to encourage him, tried to make him realize that he had no plan for continuing on to college. It just wasn't meant to be. Granted, he could still try to beat Yuki, but it even felt wrong thinking about it after what they had done to each other last night. How the things in his life changed so drastically in just a matter of weeks. There really was no way that he could explain it. First it had been that unexplainable desire of Yuki, then the attempt to completely remove him from his actions, thoughts, and daily routine. And now he was in a … well he wasn't sure what it was but he was in something with Yuki. He zoned out, no longer really listening to his coach. It wasn't until his coach waved a hand in front of his face that he realized that his practice time was over and it was time for him to go. He showered then got ready to leave.

Not surprisingly Yuki was waiting for him leaning against a tree. He had his head rest back against the trunk eyes closed as he absorbed the warmth from the sun. His eyes were closed but his eyelashes created shadows on his cheeks. His hair looked like polished silver in the bright light of the sun and when he opened his eyes and looked at him Kyo thought that he had stopped breathing. His eyes barely contained the lust that was brimming at the edges of his cool demeanor.

Silently he assessed his partner before waving off in the direction of Shigure's house. They were silent as they walked away from the school grounds, their shoes hitting the concrete the only sound. Kyo stopped when Yuki did, a couple steps ahead he looked back. Reaching out Yuki took Kyo's hand and pulled him into the small alleyway.

"Why is it every time I look at you, I want to kiss you?" Kyo stared at him not really having an answer. The rat seemed to be waiting for one.

"I felt you watching me all day." Kyo whispered softly, unsure of what to say it had seemed like a rhetorical question. "Have you wanted to kiss me all day?"

"Almost every second." The answer was quick and honest. Yuki didn't seem to be hiding behind his 'ice prince' mask right now.

"Oh." Kyo was surprised to find that his hands were resting on Yuki's waist pulling him closer. He could feel Yuki's hand on his back tracing his spine. It was sending shock waves through his system. He liked it. For some reason though their lips did not meet right away in a fiery kiss liked Kyo had expected, instead Yuki pulled him close holding him to him gently and turning his head to lay in the curve of Kyo's neck. Surprised and slightly confused he just pulled Yuki tighter and felt the rat sigh against his neck.

All the tension and confusing thoughts that had plagued Kyo all day seemed to slip from his mind his body forgot the tension that had strung it tight and he found himself releasing a sigh into Yuki's soft hair. Before he knew it his hand was carding through the hair soothing Yuki as he seemed to melt into his arms.

"Bad day?" _Idiot! _Kyo yelled at him self, _you don't care…_ But he knew that wasn't true, he had started to care the moment Yuki came home with marks from the leader of the family. He had felt anger for an injustice, but more so he had felt concern for the rat…wanted to protect him. It had almost been a month…had that really been so long ago?

"Not really, just long." Kyo leaned against the wall behind him and pulled Yuki between his legs, calmly stroking his back.

It was comforting, holding him, being held, something that he wasn't used to but could certainly learn to enjoy. It was odd knowing that he could have a calming effect on someone, and he could feel Yuki relaxing under his hands and his breath was slowing down. He listened, really listened as Yuki explained his day, then his meeting afterwards; he could understand the stress that his… whatever he was, was going through.

Even though Kyo wasn't a fan of the student council, he knew that it was something that Yuki had decided to do and was something that he enjoyed most of the time. It helped that everyone already thought of him as the leader of the class. It was almost a joke to even hold an election, since they all knew how it was going to turn out anyway. He tuned back into the conversation whey Yuki prompted him with a question.

"Do you want to know what the worst part of today was?"

"What's that?" Kyo asked noticing that his hands had never stopped moving in a soothing pattern along his spine while his hands laid gently on his waist sneaking under the course fabric of his uniform.

"This morning." Kyo stopped moving.

"This morning?" He repeated wanting to make sure that he was indeed hearing this correctly.

"When I woke up you were gone…"

"I had to shower." He defended himself but he knew he had run.

"And you were done before I got in there…"

"We were running late."

"And then you yelled at me in the kitchen!" That came out as more of an angry shout along with a sharp painful pinch to the skin on his waist. The exclamation of pain was lost when Yuki pulled back and glared at him. "Why did you hide this morning?"

"I didn't hide."

"Fine why did you run?"

"I didn't run or hide or leave or anything." Kyo stated pulling both of his hands way in surrender gesture. "We talked on the way to school."

"With Miss Honda there, don't you think it would have been best to work out any issues this morning?" He asked, his pointed glare burning into Kyo's eyes.

"We were running late…" He stated almost ashamed as he ducted his head and couldn't look at Yuki in the eye. Yuki watched him and for the life of him could not figure out what was going though his head. He wasn't going to bring it up; he had told himself that this morning, when he woke in Kyo's bed alone. But Kyo had surprisingly asked about his day, and needless to say, it had had a bad start. So here he was once again cornering Kyo, trying to get an answer.

"Why did you leave? Did you panic; were you surprised, just not know what to say? We've woken up together before, why was today different? What changed?"

"I think that would be obvious." Kyo growled, being cornered usually had a bad effect on his temper.

"What?"

"We had sex, I was…"

"Great…"

"Sore as hell, among other things…" Yuki's mind seemed to catch onto something.

"You were embarrassed." He stated his voice flat lacking understanding, while he had hit the nail on the head."

"Well… Just get away!" He went to push the rat away but he quickly placed his hands on the cat's waist stopping him.

"We have seen each other naked countless times, made out in a shower together, talked dirty to each other, and you're embarrassed that we had sex?" Yuki blinked, but in a way he understood, he had felt the emotions and the intimacy last night, it had been different then any other time before. He wanted to laugh but knew that that would only make things worse. Instead he reached up and brushed his lips softly against Kyo's.

Kyo blinked surprised, it sounded foolish now that Yuki had said it out loud. He blinked after Yuki kissed him. "You're not mad?"

"No not really, I want to be, but I think that I understand. I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing if I had woke up first."

"Well we all know that wouldn't happen. You sleep like a log." He laughed a bit when he felt a playful pinch at his side.

Why was it so simple to be with Yuki now?

Where had all the anger and hatred gone?

Now as he stood with Yuki, in an alley as the sun started to set, he felt like Yuki's equal. He didn't feel like he needed to be better, didn't need to be liked more, and didn't need to prove himself.

Was it because of Yuki that he finally thought of himself as more then just…?

…The stupid cat…

Yuki didn't interrupt Kyo's thoughts, instead he was grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the street. Indiscreetly he dropped Kyo's hand but stayed close, and occasionally during the quiet walk home, their hands would brush and he would look over to see Kyo looking at him, a soft content smile on his face that he was sure that he had never seen before. Something had happened in the alley, something that gave Kyo a feeling of peace that he had never had before, he had to wonder what it was.

_Was it him?_

For a moment he shared a smile with the other boy before heading into the house. The rest of the night seemed uneventful but the others noticed the lack of a fight, the sense of calm in the air that was odd and irregular. They however missed the shy glances that toward later in the evening and through the meal turn bright and lustful. And when the house fell silent, Kyo opened his door to already find Yuki standing there, waiting silently for Kyo to welcome him in, and his small smile said it all, and arms pulled him in quick and he had to laugh, albeit softly… and their second 'night' together was much like Kyo himself.

Fast…rough…gentle…and perfect, at least for Yuki.

00-00-00-00

Kyo refused to get out of bed. Not before that stupid rat opened his eyes and saw that today he was _here. _ There was no way that he was going to be accused of being a coward or of running away or whatever the hell they were talking about yesterday. He was going to stay here in this bed waiting for that stupid, sleepy rat, to wake up. Why…because he was a stubborn bastard that's why. And because Yuki had somehow once again sprawled across him and he couldn't move. He wasn't sure if Yuki did this on purpose or not but it did keep him from leaving the rat to wake on his own this morning. For some reason he was still uncomfortable waking up remembering everything that they had done the night before. Why was it so different from the first time? Was it because now there were all these pesky emotions that seemed to be tangling the two of them up, confusing them beyond belief? There was just something made him nervous about waking up with Yuki. It was then that he realized it.

He was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

When Yuki realized that he no longer wanted anything to do with the stupid cat.

For a moment something clenched in his chest. He would have to tell him, and sometime soon, it was October almost November and graduation would be at the end of May. That left almost 10 months of this rollercoaster ride of relationship, then it would all be over. But he had to give Yuki a choice in that. Yuki seemed to be getting somewhat attached to him, if their sleeping habits had anything to do with it. He was torn from his thoughts when Yuki mumbled something and kissed Kyo's neck, before falling back asleep. Part of him wanted to wake the rat while the other part of him told him to let his lover rest. There were times when everyone simply needs a little extra time. It was 7:00 in the morning, they had a 45 minutes before they had to leave they had time.

Kyo dully noticed that eyes were slowly starting to close of their own accord and fell into a light doze.

"Kyo get up, we're going to be late." The words startled Kyo and he sat straight up knocking the other boy off his chest.

"What the hell?"

"It's time to go." Yuki explained in a rush and he stumbled out of the bed and raced to the bathroom. Kyo watched him and then raced after him.

"Why didn't you get up?" Yuki accused glaring at him.

"I did."

"Then why are we late?' Yuki growled jumping in the shower and Kyo brushed his teeth quickly. He was racing back out of the shower while Kyo jumped in and the traded places.

"Because, today you were going to wake up with me in bed with you." Kyo hissed back pulling the shower curtain shut as he quickly raced through his normal relaxed routine.

"I didn't mean that I naturally had to wake up!" Yuki yelled at him again as he pulled the shower curtain back to yell at the boy trying to take a shower.

"How the hell was I supposed to know? You raised such a fuss about it yesterday…"

"That's because it is important…"

"That's why I stayed and waited for you to wake up…"

"But being on time is important to…" The bickering continued as Kyo pushed Yuki down the stairs, already knowing that they would have to be skipping breakfast. Kyo had started to just ignore what Yuki was saying but then he heard it, words he had started to dread…

"…You stupid cat…"

"Don't call me that." Yuki turned and looked up the stairs; Kyo's voice had been dark and deadly serious. It caused him to start. "If I'm not more then that by now," Kyo paused as he walked down the stairs and pushed past Yuki, "You can consider this over." Kyo walked out without a second glance.

Epiphany… was that what it was called when you realized what an idiot you were, Yuki wondered as he followed after his angry lover. Yuki couldn't remember the last time Kyo had called him the 'damned rat.' It had most likely been a conscious effort even, trying to respect him. And Yuki had just thrown it in his face showing that he didn't even have the same courtesy that Kyo did. He was supposed to be the thoughtful prince here, not Kyo. He had some major damage control to do… why was it when your 17 almost 18, your hormones and emotions were out of control.

00-00-00-00

Why did he hate that more then ever? He was the stupid cat, always had been always was. But when Yuki had said it this morning it was worse then normal, it cut just a little deeper, scarring him just a little more. Was it just because Yuki had been the one to say it? Was it because he no longer thought of him as just the 'damn rat' he was more…Yuki was his lover, and slowly they were becoming closer.

But Yuki had no idea…probably didn't have a clue why he had a reaction like that this morning. That meant that he might actually have to try and explain his feelings. And that would be a complete disaster. He had no reasonable way of expressing himself; he couldn't explain the emotion that caused him to get mad.

He had just jumped to the conclusion that nothing had changed between him and Yuki.

But that wasn't true at all it almost seemed that everything was changing, and neither of them really knew what to do with it.

The walk to school had been quiet and the cousins neither bickered nor talked. They just walked barely glancing at each other after Yuki and finally caught up with him and Tohru. Yuki, Kyo had noticed was deep in thought, and thought that it would be best for him to cool off so that when they finally spoke about his outburst this morning, they would both have clear heads.

He really didn't expect to have Yuki follow him into bathroom when they got to school.

He _really _didn't expect him to push past him and the press him against the wall.

However he was more surprised when Yuki started to pace the floor in front of him.

Kyo looked around crimson eyes checking to see if anyone else was wondering around the bathroom, glancing to the floors he noticed that no shoes were under the stalls, so they were relatively safe from prying eyes.

"Hey…" Kyo started the temper that he had started to get under control was starting to come to the surface, what right did Yuki have to …

"I think I get it."

"Huh," That stopped his thought process rather quickly.

"I think, for once in my life, I actually get what you were thinking."

"You what?"

"Stop interrupting." Yuki ordered and stopped pacing for just a moment to look at the wide-eyed cat now leaning against the door in a rather casual stance.

"Interrupting?"

"Yes, stop it."

"You follow me into the bathroom to tell me to stop interrupting you?" Kyo asked raising an elegant brow at the odd question. For a moment Yuki's eyes traveled up and down his frame, and for an instant Kyo wondered what he saw.

"No I came in here to do something else."

"Is that what I'm interrupting?" Yuki by now figured that Kyo may have figured out exactly what was going on. That mischievous cat was playing with him.

"No, I wanted to apologize; I spoke this morning without thinking."

"Apologize?"

"Yes," For a moment more he paced back and forth and then stopped in front of Kyo. "I do think of you as more then just the cat, as more then a member of the zodiac."

"What do you think of me as?" Kyo asked wondering if maybe Yuki could answer the question better then he could.

"I'm not sure, on one part; I have hated you for a very long time…you were the bane of my existence."

"Really?" Once Kyo realized that his lover was indeed trying to apologize he felt the need to make it as painful as possible.

"Really." Yuki growled, fully realizing that Kyo was indeed playing with him. He watched eyes widening as Kyo reached behind him and locked the door that janitors used to prohibit kids from coming in while they were cleaning.

"The bane of your existence?" Kyo asked playfully, stalking forwards.

"Yeah, I really hated you," But this time Yuki had realized that Kyo had in a way already forgiven him about this morning. He must not have been the only one thinking about it on the way to school.

"You don't hate me anymore?" Yuki found himself backing away even though he didn't really feel threatened at all.

"No not really." He stopped when he backed into the sink counter.

"What is it then?" Kyo traced light hands down the other boy's hips and Yuki shivered at the contact. One hand was tracing down his left side while the other hand was tracing up on his right sneaking in under the shirt and touching skin. Kyo smirked when he felt the goose bumps on Yuki's skin. He leaned down slightly licking Yuki's small delicate ear, "is it lust?" The hot air raced across his ear and neck making him shiver.

"Maybe a little bit of lust, you are _really _hot." Yuki clarified, making his arms move for the first time and reaching them up to drape over Kyo's broad shoulders.

"Really." Yuki was rewarded with a light brushing of lips.

"But you know what?" Yuki asked looking Kyo in the eyes. This close it was really intense, they were hardly ever this close. Yuki noticed that there was a darker ring of red around the outside of Kyo's eyes making him even more exotic then ever.

"What?" Kyo asked, bring his forehead to lightly rest on Yuki's. His hands hadn't stopped moving though now they were both under his shirt, rubbing calming circles on his lower stomach occasionally hitting his hip bone.

"I like you." He saw Kyo's eyes widen, and the tone of emotion in his eyes softened slightly. That look spread a warm feeling through Yuki's body. "I like you a lot." A soft smile touched Kyo's face.

"Me too," he agreed before pulling the rat forward to press their bodies together. He softly brushed his lips over Yuki's, not settling there, but brushing them back and forth creating a soft friction. He kept his eyes open as he started into Yuki's watching his eyes slightly turn darker. Yuki grasped onto his shoulders harder, a silent plea asking for more and Kyo didn't deny him.

Kyo watched Yuki's eyes slide closed as he whimpered softly into the more intrusive kiss. Kyo let his eyes slide shut and slowly explored his lover's mouth. For the short time that they had been together, he couldn't remember a time of actually taking the time to learn his lover's taste, to know his mouth and what exactly made him moan. Slowly he explored his mouth, his ears, his neck, his collar bone nibbling slightly there, as hands moved up and down Yuki's spine slowly massaging. Every moan, every whimper, every hiss was engrained into his memory.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to overreact this morning." He said watching Yuki's eyes flutter open.

"Me too, I didn't think." He raised his hands and cupped Kyo's face, "Give me time… I'm starting to care for you, be patient."

"Not my usual forte, but I'll try." He said softly kissing him again. Yuki seemed to be almost boneless in his arms under his slow assault. This was something that was totally different then anything before. In this moment they were in their own little world, not at school, in the bathroom, making out like a couple of hormonal teenagers. This was something different, something new. While keeping his mouth occupied, Kyo reached a hand down and swiftly undid Yuki's pants and slipped his hand in his pants to gently grab his straining erection.

"Kyo, we're at school." Yuki gasped, and for some reason, that made it all the more exciting.

"Yeah," He grinned, "Class is going to start soon." Slowly starting to stroke his lover's hardness, he asked, "Do you care?" He leaned down to kiss him but stopped a hairs breath away to wait for his answer. Wide eyed with lips parted, Yuki slowly shook his head. This was something new, it had always been sex before, or just grinding against each other until they lost control, but this, this was Kyo, watching him, as he pushed him over the edge. Just watching his eyes and the hungry way that they were watching his face, memorizing his pleasure made him tingle, everything that had happened in this small bathroom, was monumental, at least as Yuki was concerned, and when Kyo finally made him climax, he almost fell to the floor. His mind was shattered in shards spread through space, and his body was boneless as he clung to his lover. He watched as Kyo brought a hand covered with his essences to his face, first to smell, then to taste. My god…he was getting hard again already.

Kyo watched as he sampled what Yuki tasted like. It was bitter, and salty, but not bad…or horrible anyway. He could get used to it…next time they did this… he would try using his mouth. He licked a path over his hand cleaning it before focusing in on Yuki again. His eyes were still dark and he knew his lover was getting aroused again.

He would have to remember this for the future.

"We need to go to class." Kyo was proud, his voice came out steadier then he had hoped.

"But, you…" Yuki motioned.

"You can take care of me tonight, let's go." Yuki nodded then went to do up his clothes. He took a look in the mirror and realized he still had that 'fucked' look.

"I think I'll stay here a moment." He said, while Kyo still looked collected for the most part.

"All right, I'll see you in class then."

"Yeah, and Kyo," He said rolling the name around on his tongue; it was usually only said in bed in a moment that was so unclear he knew that Kyo was the only thing that existed, "Thanks." The cat shrugged.

"For what?"

"For being you."

00-00-00-00

End chapter 5.

Side note: someone requested a bathroom scene in a review...which was very freaky because I had this written before I got the review. Weird, huh?

As always let me know what you think. I have noticed that the numbers of reviews are getting less, so let me know. Are you bored? Is this plot-less? Should it be over? It's already turned out to be much longer then expected, the way I'm going there will be at least 4 more chapters this size or longer. Let me know and as always…Thanks for reading.

Cat


	6. Chapter 6

Addiction

Chapter 6

By Catrina

A/N: Here we go with chapter 6, the past couple chapters have strayed a little from the original plot; this in a way will partially put it back on course. As always let me know what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

00-00-00-00

Yuki's Friday was a blur. Since the incident in the bathroom, nothing bothered him at any point during the day. The stalking girls, the praising guys, his worshiping fan club, nothing seemed to irritate him today. Maybe that was what happened when you had something like that happen to you in the morning. Even though he had stayed in the bathroom as long as he could he knew that when he went to class, he was feeling way to mellow. He wasn't one to complain though. After school the afternoon and evening passed quickly as well. For a couple hours he had worked in his garden weeding and getting ready for winter. Most everything was out of the garden but it was still important that it had what it needed to be fertile next spring. Then dinner passed quickly, Shigure asking about their day and he and Kyo bickering over something or another, though he really couldn't remember. Half of the bickering these days was pretense the other half was foreplay. But right now he was completely lost in thought.

Kyo gazed through his lowered lashes at Yuki as the other boy stared off into space. And for a moment he wondered if they weren't acting a little like love struck teenagers. He hoped not, because he knew what depended on it.

"Yuki!" Shigure's voice rang through the house. Kyo watched as Yuki shook his head, clearing his thoughts and stood gracefully walking over to Shigure's office. Unlike Shigure and Kyo, Yuki was too proper to yell through the house. He watched the conversation with rapt interest but still only peeking through his dark long lashes. When he saw Yuki pale he stood and slowly walked over to him, he caught the tale end of the conversation.

"I'll go and see him like I do every month, that's all." Yuki told the dog softly, but indeed angry.

"I know, I just told him that I would pass the message along."

"It's enough that I go once a month, that's more the other members of the family do." Kyo stopped out of Shigure's range of vision, but Yuki could see him, feel him. He was in actuality not even a foot a way from the rat.

"I know, but I spoke with him this morning, and he just mentioned that he would like you to spend the night this week." Kyo now understood why Yuki had paled. While Yuki and he had yet to discuss the topic in depth he understood that Yuki was indeed afraid of the leader of the family, and the secrets lay buried in the past that Yuki didn't want to share with him just yet.

"I never want to stay in that house again." Yuki voice was deep with anger and defiance. Kyo reached out a hand, careful to stay out of Shigure's sight. And even though Yuki looked angry, Kyo could see his fear.

_Take my strength. _He didn't say it, but Yuki looked to him and the panicked look in his eyes faded slightly.

To Yuki the idea of spending any more time in that house then actually necessary was not an option. Not if he wanted to keep his sanity. So when the dog brought this up, he was shocked and worried beyond reason. There was something about him…Akito… that just resonated fear. Others feared him as well; Yuki knew it and the others. But now he was calming, and why? Because of him…Kyo. The moment that he had moved by him, Yuki had started to feel safer, and now as he angled his body to hide grabbing Kyo's hand, he felt strong. Like there was nothing that could harm him as long as Kyo was near.

And that was absurd…granted he was the only one that had ever really beat Kyo, if you didn't count Kagura. But still why did holding his hand make him feel so…strong? He watched as Kyo simply held his eyes, stoking his thumb gently over the webbing in Yuki's hand. It was soft and gentle and made him feel even more secure.

What was so special about Kyo?

Tohru has held his hand before and he never felt like this, but here, now, he felt like as long as he could hold on to Kyo he would be okay. Akito could never hurt him this way.

Aware that he was spacing out, he looked back over to Shigure, to see that the dog had indeed stopped talking and was looking at him with dark and intelligent eyes. Sunday was the first day of November, they all knew that he would have to go and even more they all knew that he hated and dreaded it, so why did they all think that it was necessary to make him go.

Now the Friday that had been going so well was shot to hell.

Not really remembering what was going on, Yuki nodded, and feigned fatigue and mentioned talking tomorrow morning. Looking over he watched as Kyo detangled their hands and walked softly away heading to the table, picking up the plates and taking them to the kitchen. Again the cat was thoughtlessly helping Tohru again making Yuki feel bad. He followed Kyo into the kitchen where Kyo was running a little bit of dish water so that he could wash dishes. He started washing, and looked up when Yuki appeared beside him grabbing a towel with a huff.

"You don't have to help." Kyo told him giving him a slight glare.

"Yeah I do."

"Why? I didn't ask?"

"You are."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked stopping his mundane task and looking over.

"It would look bad to Tohru if you helped and I didn't."

"That's stupid. I help because I want to, not because I want a girlfriend." Kyo muttered a dark look covering his face.

"I don't want a girlfriend." Yuki muttered as well, looking up and over to his still glaring cousin.

"You've always wanted Tohru."

"So have you." Yuki countered, yeah this day was on a bullet train to hell.

"No, I don't have a chance with her. Even if I wanted to, she is more into your type of guy."

"My type…"

"Ya know, princely."

"That's uncalled for. I didn't ask to be crowned prince of the school."

"That's not what I mean dumbass." Kyo growled with a smirk on his lips handing Yuki a plate after he washed and rinsed it.

"Then what do you mean."

"You know, it's the way you act, all polite and polished. That ice cold exterior and the leader of the class and all. You did all that yourself. You want people to worship you. Look how long you take to do your hair in the morning, and you barely have time anyway."

"I don't take that much time in the mornings."

"Only cause you wake up late, you fix your face and hair, throw on clothes and straighten them on the way to school."

"Hey! That's not…true," He had paused in thought going over a morning in his head, "How often do you watch me?" Yuki asked after realizing that that was indeed what he did every morning, and Kyo had noticed that before he realized that he even needed to do that.

"As often as you watch me." Kyo answered evasively.

"How long have you watched me?" Yuki wondered, realizing that the dishes were done.

"You have to watch your enemy." Kyo stated again evasively.

"I've been your enemy for as long as we've known each other."

"Yeah, quite a few years."

"Have you watched me that long? I wonder what you really know about me." Yuki pondered and Kyo looked at him, deadly serious.

"When you're nervous you bite your lower lip, when you smile you tilt your head slightly to the right, you have the habit of biting your fingernails, but you broke that one about a year and a half ago. You don't stand up for yourself, but will stand up for others, you like to sleep on your stomach, curled around a pillow, or me these days," That last part was muttered, "You don't like milk, you like miso soup for breakfast, you hate soggy rice, but love rice balls. Would you like me to go on?" Kyo blushed under the gaze that Yuki was pinning on him.

"I know you hate leeks…" For a moment that was all Yuki said, because it was all that he could remember. All the items that Kyo had listed off, Yuki didn't know any of that stuff when it came to Kyo. He had no idea; Kyo had to have a nervous habit, didn't he? And even though Yuki had considered him his enemy just as long, he didn't obviously know the rules of war like Kyo did. He watched as Kyo cleaned up the kitchen and just watched as he moved.

He was rude and abrupt, but even so, his walk and grace showed that he really was just like a cat, elegant and graceful. He was lean, even his hands, they were graceful and tapered as they used a paper towel to clean up the water around the sink. He was speaking softly, "…don't think it's weird, just watched you, that's all." Yuki completely missed the conversation and now he was just watching those lips as the moved. They were slightly pink, as though they had been worried by his straight white teeth, they were bowed shape, and when he smirked it tucked up in the right corner. And those eyes… he could stare at them all day.

"I want to know you the way you know me." He spoke so softly and Yuki didn't even realize that he had said it out loud.

"What?" Kyo asked turning around getting ready to shut the lights off.

"It's just…."

"Look, forget it…" He shut off the lights

"But…"

"I said forget it." Kyo ignored him walking to and up the stairs

"But I want to know those things…"

"Huh." He stopped at the top, making Yuki look up even more too even glance in his eyes.

"I want to know what you like to eat for breakfast, and what you do when you're nervous."

"Why?" Kyo backed up and allowed Yuki to come all the way up the stairs, but kept eye contact with him, obviously trying to understand what he was trying to say.

"Because you know that about me."

"Well then, I guess that you will just have to watch me a little more carefully then." Kyo told him with a small smile, "That means waking up in the morning to see what I eat for breakfast."

"But can't you just tell me that one."

"No…"

"But you know what I'm like in the mornings." Yuki realized that he was almost whining, which was very unlike him. He watched as Kyo's eyes widened in surprise then softened just a little bit.

"Consider it a challenge then."

"I don't like challenges."

"That's right, Prince Yuki, has everything given to him…"

"Hey!"

"Oh sore subject?" Kyo asked quietly opening his room door and walking in the banter falling silent, Yuki following with out question, glaring…

Fact was it was the only place that he slept anymore.

00-00-00-00

"What do you do when you're there?" Kyo asked sprawled on Yuki's bed hands laced behind his head.

"Usually we just have tea and talk." Yuki told him softly buttoning up his shirt and tucking the ends into his pants, then buttoning the black pants closed. "Sometimes I'm only there for an hour and other times I'm there for most of the night." His voice got softer as he walked across the room to his closet looking for his black belt.

"So why you dressing up then?" Kyo asked noting that while it wasn't evening wear, it was what he considered formal attire, black slacks with a grayish button up shirt, belt and a jacket to complete the ensemble.

"It would be disrespectful for me to show up to a meeting with the leader of my family in jeans and a t shirt." Yuki mumbled glaring over his shoulder as he finally located his belt.

"Who says?"

"Akito does." Yuki paused in lacing the belt through the loops to look at Kyo, who though he looked relaxed his shoulders were tense and his feet were constantly twitching. He had learned that that was one of Kyo's nervous tendencies.

"How did he teach you that one?" Again Yuki paused lacing his belt through the loops.

"When I was younger."

"Yuki, you don't have to put up with that…"

"Just stop it Kyo… this was part of the terms of me living here with Shigure."

"I'm just saying…"

"Forget it." Finishing with his belt he shrugged his jacket on and looked at Kyo, "Why the hell do you care anyway?"

"You know, sometimes you just annoy me." Kyo stated in anger as he stood.

"Then why bother?" Yuki asked walking away from Kyo as he headed for the door.

"Why bother? With what?" Kyo asked confused and still angry his voice raised another notch.

"With me, stupid! Why bother with me?"

"…" Kyo for a moment stared, stunned at the question, hadn't they been through this once before. Hadn't they in a way hashed this fight out already?

"Look you don't even know!" Yuki exclaimed pulling the door open and walking in the hall towards the stairs. Kyo jumped up and rushed to follow him.

"Hey, that's a hard question." Kyo yelled defending himself.

"What?" Yuki half turned as he huffed down the stairs.

"Damn it, can you answer that question?" Kyo yelled at him. That caused Yuki to pause for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Why the hell did you even bother with me in the first place?" Kyo asked turning the question on the rat.

"It was your fault really." Yuki explained calmly almost as though talking to a child. The tone and accusation had Kyo even more angered then before.

"What?"

"Well…"

"How the hell can this be my fault?"

"… if you would let me…"

"You started everything!" Kyo's face was red from anger and yelling.

"And you let me."

"You made the first move." Kyo really did look like a bristling cat.

"You let me keep making them, I kissed you, and you kissed me back. You could have fought back; you could have hit me you didn't. Then I cornered you in the kitchen, again you didn't fight me, you tried to make me forget everything. You put a stop to this once, then you let me back in. What's with all the chances Kyo? You are not a forgiving person."

"Why do you keep coming back?" Throwing his hands up in frustration and a huff, Yuki turned walked to the door, stopping to put on his shoes.

"This is getting us nowhere, I have to go." With that Yuki walked out the door, leaving an angry confused cat behind. But he wasn't the only one confused. During the walk, Yuki lost himself in thought. He had raised some very valid questions as had Kyo. Why had Kyo let him have so many chances? Why did Kyo bother with him? Why did he bother with Kyo? And there was no doubt that is was indeed Kyo's fault. If Yuki had started it, it was up to Kyo to stop it obviously.

But still he kept wondering, why was Kyo putting an effort into this? What did he want? Could it be that he was actually starting to _really _ care for the other boy. If so what really did that mean. There would be so much to stand in their way, and the biggest obstacle was what he was going to go visit right now.

But for a moment he just let himself think. What would it be like to attend the same university? To dorm together, and even to be open to each other with out having to worry about another Sohma looking over his shoulder. They would still bicker, just like they always had but still this last exchange of words was really starting to bother him.

They hadn't really had much time together over the weekend, but Friday morning came to mind. There was no doubt, he had even said it then that they were starting to like each other, starting to care. It had move past lust and obsession, and for Yuki that was scary territory.

Sooner then later he found himself standing at the door and slowly peeking through to look around the grounds of the huge Sohma estate. He partially questioned where Akito would be right now, but decided to go to the tea room as per normal. When he arrived he knocked and then opened the door. There he found the leader of the family, laying out on the floor, with Hatori beside him, stethoscope to his heart, obviously monitoring the leaders health.

"Yuki, come in." The voice was soft and wheezy, but Yuki recognized it for the command it was. He walked through the room with his normal grace and sat across from him and poured the tea that was waiting.

"You will have to cut it short today. I want you resting within the hour." Hatori looked at both of them his visible eye stubborn and unforgiving.

"Hatori, I wish to enjoy my time with Yuki." Akito whispered softly casually brushing a hand over Hatori's.

"Doctor's orders, trust me Akito, your life is valuable, you will have tea with Yuki again next month, I refuse to take chances with your health. I will be back in an hour."

Yuki almost felt bad for being relieved that Akito was sick…_almost_. He drank from his tea slowly enjoying the flavor, while Akito made small talk. He talked when needed and the spoke a little of school and Akito was just broaching the subject of the upcoming holidays when Hatori peeked back into the room. That was one subject that he was not ready to start in on. Grey eyes observed as the two bickered back and forth but in he end, Hatori had a valid argument and Akito was sent off to bed rest.

"I will see you later Yuki," For some reason it was the only greeting and farewell that he had received from the doctor today. To most Hatori seemed cold, but that actually wasn't the case at all. To have put up with Ayame and Shigure so long Hatori was obviously made of softer stuff then he appeared. But something about today just seemed off, and odd. There was something that he was missing, but why would they keep something from him? It really didn't make sense.

Yuki finished his tea, then rose, put on his shoes and started the walk back home falling back into his thoughts about Kyo.

He wondered things about his so-called relationship with Kyo, but there was one thing that bothered him most. Neither of them really had every kept control during their encounters. Granted they had always pushed each other's buttons, but what had happened Friday, had been one of the most intense things they had done. It had been different. Kyo's eyes had stayed on his the whole time, and he had watched back mesmerized until Kyo had pushed him over the edge.

It had been more intimate than anything that they had done before.

And then Kyo wouldn't have allowed him to return the favor, but that night, just like every other Yuki had lost control. The moment that Kyo's naked body had been under his it had been about pushing Kyo to the end as fast and hard as he could.

What had Kyo seen that made him move slowly, what made him what to watch? Even when ever they were having sex when Yuki would look at him his eyes would be closed, letting his other senses absorb everything. But he wanted to watch, he wanted to see what Kyo's crimson eyes would look like after his orgasm. He wanted to know what his lover tasted like. Even now, thinking back over the last few weeks, he had really never tasted his lover's body below his upper chest.

By the time that he reached home, his body was almost as fevered as his thoughts.

00-00-00-00

So why did he bother?

Kyo had thought that they had figured that out Friday. Maybe he thought they had a lot of stuff figured out but none of it was figured out and that's why they were all confused. For a moment the cat stopped thinking realizing that he had just really confused himself. He stood there for a moment sorting out his thoughts and going back to the conversation in the boy's bathroom on Friday.

True he didn't say the words. But he had said 'me too'. Yuki would have translated that into a 'yeah I like you too,' right?

"You look deep in thought." Kyo turned and looked at the dog.

"…"

"That's strange for you."

"Damn mutt, get off my case, I have a brain you know!" Kyo really wasn't in the mood for verbal sparring with the owner of the house.

"But Kyo you barely ever use it, why the change today?"

"None of your damn business!" He looked over to the dog when he caught his wrist before Kyo could storm away.

"No, really Kyo. Something is going on around here, you aren't like yourself. I want you to know, seriously, that I'm here for you." Kyo looked at the dog, taking in his serious face. His eyes were dark with worry, and no grin lit up his face… he was serious.

"I'm fine." Shigure's speech seemed to calm the temper for a moment. He pulled his wrist from his grasp and walked off the porch.

"Kyo, I know that you have a lot to deal with, and being the cat has put you in a horrible position…"

"Damn dog, my life is over after this year, my life will be over in six months." Kyo turned and growled at him, "Do you want to say that you know how I _feel?_ That you know what I'm thinking? Do you think in any way, shape, or form, think that you can understand me and my life."

"No Kyo," Shigure stood and turned to look at him, "I have no idea what your life has been like and what it will be like."

"It's over…" Kyo stopped when the door to the porch was pulled open and Yuki stood there blinking. He had obviously heard something, because his grey eyes were wide with confusion and he was looking back from one to the other.

"I'm back." He said, though it sounded like a whisper after Kyo's shouting. "What's over?" Yuki asked still looking between the two of them.

"This conversation." Kyo snarled before pulling away from Shigure and pushing past Yuki. He stormed through the house and up the stairs before slamming into his room. He sat down on the bed and let his head fall into his hands. Even now…thinking about it he shivered at the thought of his future. He didn't raise his head however when Yuki walked into the room. They had said it Friday, they were starting to like each other, starting to care.

He should tell Yuki the truth.

Yuki came into the room softly but he knew that Kyo heard him; the cat was simply sitting on the bed head in his hands. He looked defeated and Yuki didn't like it at all.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly walking over. Kyo looked up at him then and watched as Kyo looked up and down his body. Kyo extended his hands and Yuki looked at them. Then figuring out what was going on he extended both hands and allowed Kyo to check him over for injuries that Akito may have inflicted on him. "He was sick today," informed Yuki. "What were you guys fighting about down there?"

"The mutt was being stupid." Kyo grumbled but Yuki could tell by the way that he wouldn't meet his gaze that he was being lied to.

"You can't lie worth a damn, now look at me, and tell me the truth."

"No."

"Why not? Maybe it will help." He said it in anger but it was optimistic that he could help. Kyo gazed at him, _if only he knew._

"It won't help. Just drop it." For some reason, this brought Yuki back to a month ago, when he had been the one to say these things.

_It doesn't matter._

_You can't do anything._

_Why do you care?_

Now he understood. He wanted to know, so he could fix it. So he could make it all better for Kyo, so that he didn't have to be worried and tired and look so upset. He wanted to make it go away, and make sure that he never had to look like this again. Was this why Kyo had been upset when he had come back with claw marks on arm and a slap welt on his face? Had Kyo wanted to fix it for him? Had Kyo wanted to make everything all better?

Had Kyo cared for him way back then?

Yuki kneeled down in front of Kyo and looked at him. Grey eyes bore into red as Yuki looked for answers there. There was nothing but more confusion there. So Yuki lifted his hands and placed them on the sides of Kyo's face. His skin was soft and he could feel the blush on his cheeks. Funny, Yuki could never remember touching his face before. Yuki kept looking into his eyes as they widened in surprise and Yuki remembered how understanding Kyo had been when he had come to his room and they had talked. He had asked Kyo to be patient just a couple days ago and now he figured that it was his turn.

"You'll tell me eventually right?" Yuki asked moving foreword slightly waiting for his answer. He saw the relief in Kyo's gaze and realized that neither of them were really ready for everything yet and this thing seemed to be moving beyond their control. Their so-called relationship seemed to have a mind of its own, but this time Yuki was going to try something else. His earlier thoughts came to him, and he already knew that he would top, he was going to do something else this time, he was going to stay in control of himself, something he had never done before.

So when Kyo nodded, that yes, he would tell Yuki eventually he thanked him with a kiss. And he his lips said so much more.

_I understand._

_I trust you._

Reverently he traced Kyo's face as he kissed him, and instead of tensing up and preparing for a sensual battle, as per norm, his body relaxed and his arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, because this kiss was not trying to beat him, win over him, it was trying to sooth him. He traced his hands through the dark ginger hair then down his down his neck and across his shoulders. For a moment he felt the urge to stand up and push Kyo to the mattress, staking his claim on the other's body, but he fought it and instead stood slowly pulling Kyo up with him. Kyo pulled back and blinked at him with wide red eyes, confused at the difference in his partner. Kyo reached forward and tried to grab the hem of Yuki's shirt but he grabbed the hands and kissed each one, and when Kyo glared at him he bit the end of one of his fingers before sucking on it gently. Yuki watched with rapt attention as Kyo's eyes darkened at that.

He was truly enjoying going slow. He took his time in taking the cats clothes off his body, touching and kissing the skin as it was exposed. He trailed kisses up his arm nibbling in the curve of the elbow, drawing a sharp gasp and shocked eyes to look at him. And when he explored his chest he made a point to trace each rib with his fingers and when he moved down he was surprised how the muscles in his abdomen would quiver when he dipped his tongue into his navel. By the time that Yuki was actually naked and Kyo prepared to take Yuki inside his body the cat was far beyond any point of reason.

"Look at me." Kyo opened heavy eyes to stare into his grey eyes. Yuki's voice was gravelly and soft, and Kyo wasn't sure if he heard him right. The question must have been apparent in his gaze. "I want to watch."

"Watch what?" His voice came out a breathless moan.

"Watch you, do you have any idea how you look right now?" He asked, leaning over him to brush his lips slightly.

"Watch all you want, just take me already." Kyo demanded.

Yuki obeyed.

00-00-00-00

Kyo lay stunned; Yuki had already fallen asleep, using him as a pillow, which was mostly normal these days. He was still messy and sweaty and the thought of moving even after…glancing at the clock…a half and hour…still seemed like ruining the moment. He had never, never felt as cherished as he just had. Yuki had given him something different. Something clenched in heart as he thought of leaving this all behind, of leaving this room, this house, this bed, and these memories.

For the first time in a long time he felt the urge to cry. How could he survive the coldness of a cage, when there was this type of warmth in his life? How was he ever going to get used to sleeping cold and alone? How was he ever going to get through the day without the glances at his partner? Unconsciously he gripped Yuki tighter and he responded in like shifting closer and placing his hand on Kyo's chest.

Yuki was even trying to clam him in his sleep. Kyo smiled softly, knowing all to soon that this would be over, that he would have to tell Yuki the truth. Maybe it had been a mistake to start to care for Yuki, maybe he shouldn't have given Yuki all the chances that he had.

They would both be in so much pain soon, and Yuki was right.

It was his fault.

00-00-00-00

For some of those who wonder why I don't update all the time, I try to make sure that my chapters are at least 10 pages if not more with a minimum of 5000 words. So sometimes they take a while to write.

Any way this story is up to 60 pages in Word and still not coming to a close. Thanks so much to those who reviewed to let me know that they are still reading. I appreciate it a lot.

Thanks,

Cat


	7. Chapter 7

Addiction: Chapter 7

By Catrina

A/N: I think that it is about time that someone figures things out…

00-00-00-00

Ayame walked through the house, planning on sleeping where ever there was a bed empty. Shigure was already in bed sprawled all over and he really didn't feel the need to wake the dog, just to share his bed, and he had snuck in with both Kyo and Yuki before so he planned to do the same tonight. Walking on soft feet he opened his brother's door and was surprised to find the room empty. Instead of turning around and walking in Kyo's door he decided to allow curiosity to take over and he wondered downstairs to look for Yuki. His odd colored eyes penetrated through the darkness and his senses told him that there was really nothing out of place. The small house was dark and quiet. Nothing seemed out of place at all, and that in itself seemed odd. Without really thinking the cursed man walked out into the cold closing the door behind him, and with a slight poof turned into his cursed form.

The snake moved out of the pile of clothes and slithered back into the building under the door and made its way slowly up the stairs. After looking the Tohru's room to find the girl peacefully sleeping, Ayame thought to go sleep with the cat. It was always fun to hear his reaction when he woke to find that he had a naked bed partner. That was why Kyo usually locked his door, or put something along the door when he knew that he was here. But no one but Ayame and Shigure knew that the snake would be here tonight. Sneaking under the door and slithering to the bed the snake wound himself up the bed post and stopped.

_WOW!_

Yuki lay on his back, hair spread out on Kyo's pillow, face turned toward Kyo. His hand was entangled in Kyo's hair. Kyo was sprawled across Yuki, arm and leg thrown possessively over his brother anchoring him to the bed. Their faces where mere inches away from each other, Kyo's soft breathes were actually moving Yuki's hair. For a moment Ayame started and watched as Kyo moved slightly, but Yuki's arm came up around his waist while his other hand instinctively found Kyo's and their fingers tangled together. They were far too comfortable together for this to be out of the ordinary. This was normal for them. A cold breeze came through the window and Ayame shivered slightly, and his brother did the same. Amazingly Kyo shifted in the bed and using his feet and taking his hand back from Yuki, he covered the rat-cursed boy and then settled back into a deeper sleep. These two obviously knew each other well.

Ayame thought back over the last few days, but couldn't think of anything different they had done, any words that they had or hadn't said. They simply acted the same but he knew that they were sleeping way to comfortably together for this to be a one time thing. For once, Ayame decided to act with dignity and he snuck out of the room, across the hall to sleep in Yuki's bed. He thought that it might be best to have a small talk with his younger brother in the morning. With another poof he changed back to normal and covered himself with sheets that seemed to smell more of Kyo then his brother, and fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.

00-00-00-00

"Mmmmm." Yuki moaned as he felt the wondering hands and soft lips as his lover woke him slowly. He really loved this part of the morning. When he was awake but not really, and everything that Kyo did was softer and slower and he tried to bring him out of the world of the sleeping. Kyo was never rude, shaking him or pulling off the blanket, no he just used his slightly calloused hands and lips to pull him awake, then he would send him to his room so that he could change and get ready for school. He came awake slowly as a wondering hand moved down side and across his waist circling his navel for a moment.

"Good morning." It was whispered in his ear, soft breath sending tingles down the left side of his body.

"What's so good about it?" He whispered back turning into the warmth at his side, without opening his eyes.

"I let you sleep in an extra 10 minutes." Kyo answered nibbling on his ear slightly.

"Mmmmmm," Drowsy eyes opened slowly, to indeed see his partner, still slightly laying on top of him wide awake. "You are evil." A red eyebrow arched in silent question, "How can you be so awake at this ungodly hour?"

"Habit." He stated softly, before sitting up pulling Yuki with him. They both sat on the edge of the bed, while Yuki laid his head on Kyo's shoulder still fighting to stay awake. Kyo's shoulder shook with laughter. He could never understand why Yuki had such a hard time waking up in the morning. Where his dreams so great that he didn't want to leave them behind?

Yuki stood and Kyo watched as he gracefully donned his clothes, though his shirt was inside out, and mutter something about 'stupid school starts way too damn early.' He stood up as well grabbing his towel, knowing full well that Yuki would stumble over to his room, and doze lightly before he would knock and the door after his shower. It was routine for them. Though Yuki hardly ever slept in his bed, every morning he would go in there, and sleep lightly for about 20 minutes messing his bed enough for people not to suspect anything. Plus they would always see him come from his room. Kyo walked out of the room and looked behind him. Grey hair covered his face, getting in his way, and Yuki's large grey eyes were still dull with sleep. He raised a hand and wiped his eyes hoping indeed to make it better but that never really worked. His cheeks were flushed and when he looked up to see Kyo he smiled before walking towards him to the door.

Yuki watched Kyo head to the shower then went across the hall to his own room. He opened the door and headed to his bed stopping mere feet from it, realizing that, yes…it was already occupied.

"What the hell are you doing here?" It was said in a soft voice but it carried angry undertones. Large silver greenish eyes opened and while sleepy quickly processed what was going on.

"Oh brother dearest, your bed was empty last night, so I made myself at home."

"Oh, really? And why exactly did you do that?"

"Well, I came to say hi to you, and found the bed empty. So…" That was when Yuki's heart tripped. It was obvious that his brother had more to say, and knowing Ayame he was going to say it, but he already had a feeling of what he was going to say. "I went looking for you. And guess where you were?"

Yuki stayed silent, staring at his brother part in anger, part in surprise, and part in distress.

"I found you in bed with a cat…our cat exactly… Now I wonder how did that happen?" Ayame asked. The question itself was innocent, but his eyes gleamed with honest curiosity.

"That is none of your business. And neither is my life? What the hell do you think that you are doing? This is none of your concern. What I do is my concern." Ayame seemed hurt by what he said, and for a moment he felt a twinge of guilt.

"I ask because I care…I'm your brother."

"So what, I don't stick my nose in your business." It came out more of a growl then anything else.

"But you could, it's your brotherly right." It almost sounded as though Ayame wanted him to do exactly that.

"Listen…"

"How long has this been going on?"

"A while…okay?"

"How?"

"It just happened." Yuki muttered exasperated.

"Who started it?" Ayame didn't seem to want to give up.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Have you looked at him lately?"

"Lust?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Ayame questioned.

"Well it started out that way."

"Really? And now what?"

"That is none of your business."

"But you started it."

"Yes!"

"But not just lust? Why not?"

"He wouldn't let me."

"What do you mean, let me?"

"Listen Ayame, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not, maybe I could help." That idea caused the snake to get up and wrap a sheet around his waist instead of sitting on the bed watching Yuki pace. There was a tap on the door, and Yuki looked up as did Ayame. "What was that?"

"Kyo making sure that I was awake." A blush stole across his cheek, not really noticing how sweet the gesture was until someone was here with him.

"That is absolutely the cutest thing ever." Yuki looked over to his brother and realized that Aya seemed really happy for him. His smile was wide and his eyes were shinning.

"Yeah, he does a lot of sweet stuff like that." Yuki found himself stuttering the sentence and blushing even more.

"Isn't this nice…talking about it?" Ayame had a knowing look on his face, and while that look annoyed Yuki, he realized that for some reason it was kind of nice talking to someone about what was going on. Looking at his brother he grabbed his items for a shower and looked at Ayame once again.

"I know that you are close to Shigure and Hatori, but please, can you keep this a secret. Can you not tell anyone about what is going on? This is something between Kyo and myself and we would like to keep it that way until we decide that this is something that we want to share with everyone."

"For you, my brother, anything. But you'll meet me later today for tea right?" Yuki looked at Ayame and when he looked like he was indeed serious, even though dramatically so, he nodded then went of to take his shower.

Kyo looked up from his breakfast quickly when he realized that there was more then one person coming. His crimson eyes narrowed when he noted who was following Yuki. "What are you doing here, you damn snake?" it came out more of a growl then an actual question.

"Well, I have come to grace you all with my presence." Ayame purred, slithering beside his cousin and placing an arm around Kyo's shoulders. Yuki looked on unblinking, from shock, someone else was touching Kyo?

Kyo shrugged the arm off of his shoulders and as customs dictated drank milk from the carton.

"Ayame, how odd for you to be awake this early." Shigure's statement was that as much as a question.

"I know, I was sleeping so peacefully, but was awoke by Yuki when he had to wake for school." Luckily, Shigure was looking at the beautiful snake instead of Kyo, because no one could have not noticed the sudden lack of color or the wide eyes that went straight to Yuki's, and calmed when Yuki showed no outward signs of worry.

Yuki shook his head, indicating that this was not the time and without anymore words the trio of students left the best friends together.

"Ayame is everything alright?" Shigure asked watching with serious eyes as his friend and cousin watched the group leave.

"Yes!" The snake turned toward his friend and let out a bright smile, "Everything is wonderful."

00-00-00-00

Yuki approached the store with trepidation. He was never really comfortable in his brother's store. While he had come steps to accept his brother into his life, he still had troubles understanding him. He had a feeling though that he would be spending more time with his brother now that he had something to blackmail Yuki with. He opened the door and the bell above his head jingled softly. He watched as his brother peeked out from the back room.

"Ahhh, Yuki, would you like to stay here or head out for tea? Oh what am I thinking of course you'll want to head out." The second part was said more to himself then Yuki, but he quickly came out from around the counter. "I'll be back later, watch the store please?" He was answered with a quick and cheerful affirmative and before Yuki new what was going on he was swept out the door and was seated at a near by restaurant with tea placed in front of him.

"So…" Yuki started at a loss for word, for once his brain was at a lack of anything to say.

"It's not my place to judge you or your actions, if you and Kyo are happy that is all that matters." Aya looked at his brother and realized that Yuki had yet to think all this through, that he was still naught but a confused teenager, that had hormones running torrents through his body. But with that said, he brother seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

"I'm not sure how it happened really. It was like one day I looked at him, really looked at him. Then I started to notice thing, little things here or there. Then everything went to hell. Then it got physical, really physical, then he stopped it. Now its just…" Yuki seemed at a loss again after the outpouring to Aya. This was someone he could actually talk to, someone besides Kyo, someone who wanted to listen and wanted to care.

"It's just…"

"Its getting messy." Yuki looked up from his tea begging his brother to understand.

"Messy? Like emotional?" Ayame was amazingly adept.

"Yeah..." Yuki again looked at his tea, stirring slightly, while his other hand tapped the table softly. That stopped suddenly when Ayame laid his hand over the rat's.

"So clean it up."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because..." What had he been thinking sharing this with his brother?

"Why?" Again?

"Because I'm not sure why its messy."

"When did it start to feel complicated?"

"When he said no."

"He said no?"

"He wanted to be more then…then…" He looked up at Ayame a blush stealing across his features.

"…"

"Pleasure partners." Yuki finished quietly.

"Fuck buddies?" Had he ever heard his brother be this blunt before?

"Yeah."

"That was smart on his part and yours." Ayame nodded in satisfaction.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Respect. Would you have had more or less respect for him had he agreed to your request? Less with out a doubt." The snake answered for him, "You should have know better, our cat is very proud."

"Mine." It was barely a sigh but he heard it.

"Yours is he?"

"Yes." Why did he feel better admitting it to someone then keeping it hidden, why in the world did he have a smile on his face when he said that? Why did everything feel more secure, like the world wasn't tilting when he finally said what he already knew, _Kyo was his_.

"So tell me, with Christmas approaching what will you buy him?" Ayame laughed when Yuki paled. "You didn't even think about it did you?"

"No."

"Well, isn't you student council trip coming up soon? They used to go to the hot springs every year before the normal senior outing. Maybe you can get him something there?"

The council trip…two weeks away…leaving on Saturday…

No Sunday visit with Akito…

Three days away from Kyo…

"You forgot didn't you?" Ayame sighed the breath slightly moving his hair before it fell again over his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Wow this thing really has you messed up." The snake stated on a joking laugh.

"Its not bad though. Not really."

"Bad?"

"Well, sometimes I'm just all…" This was so abnormal for him, admitting to these emotions, and all of his confusions about Kyo and how his lifestyle had changed. But here he was talking to his brother of all people and it helped. Maybe in a way his relationship with Kyo was mending his relationship with his brother.

"Confused…Clarity will come with time."

"You seem sure."

"I am, brother, Thanks for talking with me." Ayame looked at him seriously again and smiled.

"Yeah, it's not so bad." Yuki looked out the window noticing that the sky had gotten dark. "Its going to rain."

"Yes, not cold enough for snow yet."

"I'm going to head home, but Ayame…" Yuki waited until he had his brother's full attention, "Not a word." The snake nodded but Yuki didn't see, he also didn't see the wistful smile on his brother's face.

"Ahh, young love," he whispered as he waved to the waitress for the bill.

00-00-00-00

Someone knew, that wasn't good. And what was worse was that it was the snake, and he…he was a loud mouth. He was the worse possible one to find out…he would tell Shigure, then Shigure would tell Akito, then Akito would have him thrown in his cage even earlier. There was no doubt in his mind that that would happen. In less then a week, he would lose everything, just because…because… he wanted to sleep with Yuki. Just because he wanted to have the rat to call his own. It was stupid…so stupid to jeopardize what was left of his future for a few months with Yuki. It was insane there was no purpose.

He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Yuki today, they had been running late, and Tohru had talked all the way to school, all he knew was that Yuki was meeting Ayame for tea right now, as he finished up showering and getting ready to walk home. Grey clouds heavy with rain, were speedily moving his way, and he knew that he wouldn't make it home before the rain hit.

That just made this day perfect.

It had started all right, then the snake showed up, then he found out that the snake found out, then Yuki and he couldn't even talk about it, his mile time was slow, the showers wouldn't run hot water, and now…now it was going to rain.

Why did he even bother to get out of bed today?

He walked slow, the rain and dreary weather already causing his muscle to feel lethargic as he walked the distance home. He made it to the woods before it started to sprinkle. He made it another 10 feet before the downpour hit. Kyo cursed himself blue for not remembering his umbrella. Usually he knew when it was going to rain, but he had been so distracted lately he hadn't looked at or watched the news.

That rat was nothing but trouble…

To bad he enjoyed it for all it was worth.

The rain pelted his skin and if it wasn't for the tiredness in his muscles and the wearyness in his bones he might have appreciated the rain for what it was, fresh and cleansing. But as the rain drops started to pelt his skin stinging ever so gently, he just stopped

Stopped moving…

Stopped thinking…

Why did it seem like today his life was over. That he didn't have just a few more months until everything was over, truly over. For some reason he felt overwhelmed and confused. And all of it started this morning with the snake.

A shiver ran through him as his skin was completely soaked by the cold rain. The mild weather held he snow at bay, but he wished that it would be snowy. This just drained his strength. All he wanted now was to get home but he really didn't want to move either. He closed his eyes for a moment just a moment.

The rain stopped.

Kyo opened his eyes slowly and looked up, it was still raining. But there was a warm hand intertwining with his.

"How romantic, holding hands in the rain." Kyo scoffed, but Yuki just squeezed his hand and pulled him forward. Slowly they walked toward the house and as the got within seeing distance of the house. Yuki dropped his hand. Kyo instantly felt the lack of warmth.

"Is everything okay?" His voice was soft, tired.

"Yeah." Yuki stated softly before, looking back at him.

"The snake knows."

"I think it will be okay. He would do anything for me, I think."

"Think?"

"I know, he is happy for us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

"Okay." And just like that it was okay, because Yuki said so, and Kyo trusted Yuki. Crimson eyes widened when he realized that it was true… When had he placed his trust in Yuki. When did he take what he said at face value? When did all this… this thing between them become mushy…

"You look like you just bit into something sour." Yuki commented on a laugh. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing, drop it." They walked into the house, and he realized that Yuki did indeed drop it. "I'm gonna shower, and then sleep."

"Its early." Yuki noted, "We have homework."

"I'll do it in the morning."

"Shower, we will do homework now, then you can sleep."

"You just don't want to wake up when I do."

"Damn straight, it would be before the damn sunrise."

"Lazy…"

"Idiot…"

"Bastard…"

"Hungry?"

"Not if you're cooking."

"No, Tohru will be home soon." Yuki stated looking at the clock, though she already seemed to be running late.

"She's late." Kyo stated grumpily.

"Maybe I'll go pick her up and walk her home." Yuki put back on his coat and grabbed his umbrella, nodded to Kyo and left out the door.

Kyo frowned, lines creasing his forehead. He knew that it was an issue that they had never brought up, what each of them felt for Tohru. But right now he was just a little insulted. For a while they could have had the house to themselves, been more relaxed around each other and …

Well never mind about that then. He trudged up the stairs and walked to the bathroom, then stripped to take his shower. His clothes landed on the floor with a wet thump, he stepped in under the hot spray and stood for a quick moment before washing and rinsing. He draped a towel around his hips and walked to his room, starting his homework without Yuki. After finishing both English and Trig he realized that he was indeed done. Looking at the clock Yuki had been gone for almost an hour. But that could be about right. Either way he was tired, and while he was hungry, he had no motivation what so ever to go downstairs and make a snack. The time was quickly approaching 8:30, it was apparent that Yuki wished to spend his time with Tohru tonight.

That's okay…he understood.

So why did his heart hurt?

00-00-00-00

Yuki walked into town, along the way that Tohru always came home from work only to find her just exiting the building. She was carrying her backpack seemed to be waiting under the awning. It seemed like everyone was forgetting their umbrellas today, He walked to the canopy and smiled.

"Would you like to share my umbrella?" He asked softly, while looking at the young girl. She looked tired, but it was funny, while he was somewhat concerned about her, most of his thoughts were on Kyo who was at home alone.

"Oh, Yuki! I forgot my umbrella that would be great. Are you here to pick me up?"

"Of course, only fitting of a princess, don't you think?" He watched as she blushed at the statement. Then a soft rumbling sound echoed in his ears. "Hungry?" He asked knowing that he was as well. They stopped on the way home at a sushi restaurant and ordered their meals, along with two to-go for Kyo and Shigure. By the time the got home it was almost 9:30

Tohru found Shigure and they were sitting at the table eating a very late supper.

"Where's Kyo?" Shigure asked noticing the quietness of the night. Tohru jumped up quickly and rushed up the stairs, only to come back alone.

"He's asleep, so I thought it would be best just to let him sleep. I'll put his meal in the fridge so that if he wakes up hungry he can eat it then." The smile on her face was bright. Shigure and Yuki both frowned, but continued to eat, with small conversation buzzing around the table about this, that, or the other. Torhu grabbed their chopsticks and then went to go clean up in the kitchen. Yuki excused himself before walking up the stairs peeking in Kyo's room to see that indeed he was asleep. He snuck in walking to the desk where his books were put away. Digging through his book back he realized that Kyo had already done his homework. For some reason his heart sunk a little, he had wanted them to do it together. He walked over to the bed and gently brushed the hair away from his eyes. He was laying on his stomach sprawled over what was usually Yuki's pillow, face turned towards the door. He wondered momentarily if Kyo had been watching his door waiting for him. He smiled not sure if he would do that or not, he had learned that the cat did have a soft side to him. He watched eyes gentling as he gazed at his lover. His dark lashes were fanned over his slightly red cheeks and he shifted slightly before settling back in. He left the room as quietly as he came in, then went to his own room to do his homework and then shower. When he was finished it was about 10:30 and he thought that Kyo had a good idea going to sleep early. Sticking his head out of the door he listened for any noise, but the house had fallen silent. He pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and went over to Kyo's room. Closing the door, he walked over to the bed quickly, the chill of the cold November night starting to seep into his skin. Pulling back the covers he climbed in and instinctively started to inch toward Kyo.

Slowly pulling from sleep, Kyo realized that he was no longer in bed alone. Turning his head he looked over to see Yuki crawling into bed beside him.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked gruffly a scowl, crossing his features.

"Going to bed, dumbass, go back to sleep." Yuki snarled before he found himself pushed out of bed

"Not here, go sleep with Tohru." He grumbled before turning over presenting Yuki with his back.

Yuki on the other hand just sat on the floor disheveled and blinking. "What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki waited but Kyo didn't answer. "You _so _did not just fall back asleep." Yuki angered jumped back up on the bed and Kyo still laid back facing Yuki ignoring him. "What is your problem?"

"Why are you here?" Kyo asked him turning over somewhat angry.

"Because I sleep here." _With you._

"Why are you here instead of with Tohru…you felt the need to spend all night with her…"

"Oh don't even start!"

"What?"

"Don't start. I just went to pick her up, but I couldn't find her."

"It's almost 11:00, it doesn't take 5 hours to pick her up!" Yuki looked at Kyo. It was obvious that he was angry but for some reason Kyo wouldn't meet his gaze.

"No it doesn't, but she didn't have an umbrella, so I picked her up at the building entrance, then we stopped for sushi, there's some for you down stairs…she didn't want to wake you, so we ate, then I did my homework. I didn't ditch you to be with her." By Kyo's flinch he realized that he had hit the nail on the head. Kyo was feeling rejected and probably a little jealous. He didn't really think that Kyo would feel like that. But hadn't that been where so much of Kyo's hatred of him had come from. Everyone choose Yuki over Kyo, and Yuki always had the attention of others while Kyo never did. Why would he think any different now?

Why would Yuki _not_ choose someone else over Kyo, just like everyone else had?

Not really knowing what else to do, he decided to make it as simple as he could for the sometimes thick-skulled cat. He reached out, pulling Kyo close to him. Instantly he could fell the other's warmth and the racing heartbeat that was slamming against his chest. Instantly Kyo fought pushing Yuki away.

"I'm not some damn girl, being held..." _won't help._

"I hold you because I want to hold you and not anyone else. I kiss you because, I love kissing you." He paused a moment to just softly do that, brush his lips across Kyo's. "I sleep with you because I don't want to sleep anywhere else. It really is simple. I'm here because I want to be here, not there."

"Simple…"

"Really simple." Yuki agreed, relaxing as Kyo brought his arms up to pull Yuki closer.

"Why do you want to be here?" Kyo asked the question softly, breathing it into his ear.

"Because I like it here." For a moment neither really said anything, but soon, they became uncomfortable sitting, so Yuki lay on his back pulling Kyo over him like a warm heavy blanket.

Kyo didn't turn away, he didn't move from where Yuki placed him. Usually it was Yuki cuddled against him, head on his heart as the rhythm lulled Yuki to sleep. But Kyo realized that Yuki's heart was still beating fast, so he brought a hand up, rubbing his chest in a soothing stroke. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're heart is racing." He accused.

"It always does when I'm in bed with you." Yuki said on a laugh. "Now stop thinking and go to sleep." Yuki watched as Kyo drifted back to sleep and he came to a slow conclusion.

_He never wanted to lose this._

00-00-00-00

Anyway tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.

Cat


	8. Chapter 8

Addiction Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Fruits Basket belongs to its respective owners.

A/N: See end.

00-00-00-00

After the night that Kyo had pushed Yuki out of bed, their relationship seemed to hit a new phase. For Kyo it had started as hate, as it had with Yuki, then it turned to lust, and now it seemed to have moved to a new type of companionship. But the days started to pass a little quicker and each day seemed like less of a hurdle to get over in terms of their relationship. But one thing never changed… that stupid dog.

"Yuki call him."

"No. Why should I?"

"Because you will make him angrier this way."

"Do I look like I care?"

"You should. You are going to be gone, you need to call Akito. He won't be happy when he calls for you and you aren't here."

"I don't plan my life around a Sunday every month."

"He thinks you do. You need to call him. Chances are you won't even talk with him. Akito has been getting worse and worse for the last two months." Kyo watched them bicker back and forth, but the last statement hit a nerve, two months, that's how long he had Yuki had been together, but thinking nothing of it he continued to watch the two back and forth until Yuki relented and left to call the house. Shigure looked at him next and Kyo started even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Don't look at me." Kyo growled working back to eat his breakfast, it was Friday morning and this evening Yuki was leaving for the hot springs, with the Student council. They would be back late Sunday evening, hence why the whole argument had ensued.

"Kyo." Shigure was short and honest, "how long has it been since you seen Akito?"

"A couple years I guess."

"Have you asked him about, after graduation?"

"No, I haven't talked to him much either."

"Maybe, do you think he would let you go to college?"

"Nah, he ain't gonna pay for that, you know that as well as I do." Yeah, Kyo had thought about it, fight with him about how no one's life started any more until after college…so maybe, just maybe, he could get another four years, but he also knew Akito. He was mean and sadistic and there was no way he would give the cat anymore freedom. Under all the turbulent emotions and cruel family dictator, there may be a human being but Kyo doubted that anyone had ever seen it. Crimson eyes looked back up as Yuki entered the room, he sat down gracefully and started eating again. Kyo, curious, extended his foot out under the table and kicked Yuki with it. He looked up surprised, grey eyes wide for a moment and looked at Kyo.

"I talked with Hatori," Yuki stated turning toward Shigure, "He told me that it was fine, Akito has been very sick and running a fever."

"Maybe, I should go over to the main house this evening? Would you to be okay by yourselves, you won't destroy my house. It has been a while since anything has been broken." The dog looked at them curiously while Kyo shrugged his shoulders and Yuki was the one who spoke up.

"We reached an agreement. If we need to fight we do it outside, and its to cold right now to try to fight outside."

"Ahh, when did that happen? Not that I don't appreciate your concern for my house…" The two boys looked at each other.

"Two weeks ago." They said at the same time, then both went back to eating.

"Its kinda weird being around you two, when you aren't fighting."

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked trying to get away from that topic…he liked the fact they weren't fighting anymore.

"She left for school already, something about a project with Uo. But it is time for you guys to leave to. Don't forget your umbrella, it may rain today and turn into snow by this evening." They both nodded, appreciating his concern and put on their respective jackets and Yuki grabbed both umbrellas.

"Give me mine."

"No."

"Why not."

"I don't want to."

"Now that is a little more like it. Get going if you don't want to be late." Shigure laughed as he took his plate to the kitchen.

"Give."

"No."

"Come on."

"If I give it to you will you still walk under mine, with me?" Kyo looked at him and blinked, Yuki had just recently, with in the last week, starting to show a more romantic side, and at times like this it threw Kyo for a loop. So he looked into Yuki's eyes, looking for a joke or any sign of jesting, and realized that when Yuki really wanted to share an umbrella.

"Sure…" then softer, "whatever." Yuki smiled pleased and they made their way to school. Once out of sight of the house, Yuki grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Kyo just looked back at him and raised an elegant eye brow in question.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, just I'm not going to see you for two days."

"Ahh, going to miss me?" Kyo asked on a laugh meaning it as a joke.

"Yes, I think I am. I'm just so used to having you around me, that I…I'm not used to it any other way." Kyo looked down at their hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss the slender pale hand in his natural tan hand.

"It will be fine, you will be okay," and under his breath, "I'll miss you too." Pleased with that response Yuki smiled.

"Off to school then."

00-00-00-00

"So did Hatori say anything bad." Kyo asked as he watched Yuki pack for the weekend trip to the hot springs.

"No, just that he would pass the message along to Akito when he was finally awake."

"Hmm." Kyo watched as he packed noticing that he was bringing nothing but slacks and button up shirts. "Man, it's a vacation, why are you packing dress clothes?" He asked and watched a cute blush covered Yuki's cheeks.

"I really don't have anything else." Yuki stated softly. Noticing for the first time that it was really all he had, and occasionally when he was cold at night he would slip on one of Kyo's T-shirts and sleep in that. His sleep clothes…well he didn't find them comfortable anymore.

"Do you want to take some of my clothes? Its not like anyone would notice, not really." Kyo looked over to see that Yuki was giving him a long good look. As though he was studying him. "I'm not joking; you can take what you want."

"Can I have your pajamas?" Yuki questioned.

"Sure, not like I actually wear them much anymore." Kyo shrugged.

"But you may have to wear them over the weekend."

"No need, I'll find something else. Are you sure that you don't want to grab a couple t-shirts or something. You would be more comfortable riding the bus in them." Kyo got up off the bed that he had been sitting on and walked over to his room. He grabbed some clothes from his closet and his pajamas and then walked back across the hall and threw them to Yuki. "Just don't ruin them." Kyo gazed in surprise as Yuki brought the clothes up to his face then folded them neatly. He unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing and put on the black t-shirt with the pair of dressier jeans that he had been wearing. "You look good in my clothes." Kyo noted watching as again, Yuki blushed slightly.

"They're too big."

"Part of the charm."

"They smell like you."

"Hmmm?" Kyo cocked his head to one side and looked questionably at Yuki.

"They smell like you, you always smell good, like earthy and spicy."

"Really?" Kyo asked but he already knew what he said was true. Yuki to always smelled good, even when he was sweaty and tired after sex, he still smelled like Yuki. It was something that comforted Kyo. Yuki's scent clung to his room, and to his bed, even though more often then not is was their room, and their bed. But they both seemed to be dancing around the fact that Yuki was leaving. That for the first time in almost two months, they would be sleeping apart.

Yuki stayed silent continuing to pack, but did indeed notice that he was a lot more comfortable in Kyo's worn t-shirt. There was no doubt in his mind that he would most likely be wearing Kyo's clothes for most of the trip. "It's time for me to go." They stood in front of each other for a moment, Yuki wasn't really sure how to say goodbye.

"Go on, I'll catch up in bit and walk a while with you."

"Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"I have to get groceries for Tohru, so I'll leave in a few minutes and walk with you part ways." Yuki smiled and pulled on his coat yelling goodbye to everyone before heading out. He walked slow, and even though it was irrational, kept looking behind him to see if Kyo was coming. He missed him already…god he was pathetic.

Kyo caught up quick enough and Yuki acknowledged him with a nod. They walked silently beside each other hands occasionally brushing.

"Why is this awkward?" Kyo finally asked, it was just odd, for some reason he felt like he might never see the rat again, though he knew that was far away from the truth.

"I don't know."

"So you agree with me? This feels strange?"

"Yeah, it does." They stopped on a corner both falling silent again. "But I'll be busy and you'll find stuff to do."

"Yeah." The light changed and they continued until Yuki came to a stop in the middle of the block. "Your turn was back there." He said pointing over his shoulder and looking at Kyo with a pointed look.

"I know."

"You don't have to walk me there, as you so often remind me 'I'm not a girl'."

"I know." This time Kyo could feel his face getting hot from the embarrassment.

Yuki looked around noticing that while it was pretty quiet on the street, maybe, just maybe, Kyo would let him…

Yuki reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulled him close. Dropping his bag on the ground, he reached his other hand up and pulled his head down for a small kiss. Yuki knew that he looked like a girl half the time. He knew that most people seeing this right now would assume that Kyo was kissing a girl on the street and he was in this one moment, happy that sometime he could pass for someone as the opposite gender. As he started to pull away, Kyo's other arm came around his waist and pulled him close deepening the kiss. Yuki's arm draped around Kyo's shoulder and pulled them tight. It was strange outside, light snow in the air, and big bulky coats on, but it was still sweet at the same time.

Kyo really did love kissing Yuki. Something about the feeling of the other boy's lips underneath his just made him want to keep going forever. It always felt like the first kiss over and over.

"We're on a street." Yuki mumbled, for just a second when they parted to breath.

"I know." Kyo stated softly before kissing him again, with the big bulky coats and Yuki's longish hair, he had no fear of being found out making out on the street. After another breathless kiss, Kyo pulled away and Yuki cuddled into him for just a moment, before finally letting go of his hand. The separated and Yuki looked up and smiled.

"Go get your groceries…I'll see you soon." Kyo watched him go and smiled a little before heading to the store.

00-00-00-00

"KYO!"

Friday night sucked, Saturday was worse, but Sunday… Sunday was taking the cake. He barely slept last night and now, that damn dog was yelling for him at 8:00 in the morning, something about it was just wrong.

"What the hell do you want?" The question was yelled without him ever actually getting up at out bed.

"Phone call!" Shigure yelled back and Kyo grumbled as he got up out of bed and padded down the stairs.

"Hello?" It was strange for him to receive phone calls, especially on the weekends.

"Hello, Kyo." The voice was cold and smooth and one he would always recognize.

"Akito."

"Well, Kyo, are you busy this evening?"

"No." He had a feeling that even if he had been busy, that Akito would have requested that the plans be canceled.

"Wonderful, I will see you this evening then. We shall meet at The Café for tea." It was a small café, close the Sohma house and it was never really super busy.

"What time?"

"6:30 see you then."

"Wonderful." Kyo muttered looking at the phone as if it were a vile creature, instead of the inanimate object that it was.

"Maybe it's good new." Shigure said optimistically leaning out of the doorway, informing Kyo that he had indeed been listening.

"It's Akito, he is most likely going to ask me what I have planned for the last 6 months of my life."

"Kyo…maybe not…"

"Whatever." He padded back up the stairs and into his room. The hours between the time he woke to when he had to leave seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. He chose his clothing carefully remembering what Yuki would wear and had a feeling that he knew why Yuki knew why to dress that way. It was strange, he felt nervous a feeling that he rarely ever felt and he knew that he would constantly fidget, and especially wearing what he was. Slacks and a nice button up shirt just didn't suit him, not at all. He was walking through the kitchen when Tohru stopped him.

"Wow Kyo, you look great. Do you have a date?"

"Kinda." He muttered fiddling with the buttons at the collar.

"With who?"

"Akito actually." He told her, as Yuki had informed him more then once, he was a bad liar. He looked to the brown haired girl and she seemed to understand the gravity of the gravity of the situation.

"Is…is everything okay."

"Yeah, but my guess is that since Yuki isn't here he wanted to harass someone else."

"Hey, you used his name!" Torhu exclaimed excited, she had always hoped that they could at least pretend to get along. He wondered if they ever came out, if she would be happy or disgusted with them.

"I know what his name is, that doesn't mean that I have to use it though." He muttered glowering at the girl. She stuttered an excuse then smiled.

"Be careful."

"Sure…whatever." The walk to the café seemed to pass as fast as the day, and before he knew it he was seated at a table with the head of the house across from him. He used to think that Akito and Yuki looked alike but now he knew that that was far away from the truth. Akito looked weak, pale, and malevolent. While he knew for a fact that Yuki was…perfect.

"Hello Kyo." Akito's voice was cold; Yuki's was always full of his emotions.

"Hello Akito." He stood waiting to be told he could be seated.

"I took the initiative of ordering for you, please take a seat." Akito was controlling, Yuki was generous.

"Thank you." He did as was told.

"How are you?" Akito was evil; Yuki was nice and so tender hearted.

"I am doing well, and yourself?" Kyo asked politely looking to his eyes.

"I'm sure you have heard. The last two months, I seem to have gotten worse, Hatori stays close." Akito's eyes were cold and empty, Yuki's were always turbulent and if you looked hard you always knew what he was thinking. "He's in the car." Kyo waited for him to say more but he seemed to be waiting for Kyo to say something.

"So what did you want to speak with me about?" _Why am I here?_ That is what he really wanted to ask.

"I wanted to meet with you and see how things are at Shigure's house. Last I heard it was fairly quiet. You and Yuki are no longer fighting as much, and that the fights tended to be less violent. Have you finally learned you place?"

_Learned you place…_

"My place?" Kyo asked looking him. For a moment Akito started.

"Yes, your place. Did you finally realize that you could and will never be a _real _Sohma, let alone a real person?"

_A real person?_

"Person? I am a person, just like everyone else." Kyo could feel his temper start to raise, his skin start to tingle. His fist clenched around the tiny tea cup and for a moment he feared that he might shatter it.

"Idiot. You are a monster; you know that I know that. You will never be more then just the cat."

_Just the cat…_

"I am not…"the cat, "a monster."

"You are vile, evil, and disgusting."

"Then why are we here. What the hell do you want from me?" He growled across the table.

"Don't talk to me like that. I deserve_ your respect. _ You more then most. You are lucky I even let you live this long." Akito seemed to be breathing heavy, his hands were slightly shaken. "You swore to me that you would beat Yuki, that you hated him, and that you would find your place in the Sohma family. That will not happen. Yuki…as you know, is perfect, you can and will not be able to beat him. You know just as well as I do that you belong to be. As of May 13th you belong to me."

_You belong to me…_

"I will still be me. I won't belong to you."

"Yes you will. You will be in my house, on my property, I will feed you, and I will own your freedoms…I already do. You know that, or else you wouldn't be here." Akito's voice was getting a little softer. "Do you have any idea what I have in store for a monster like you?"

_A monster like you…_

Kyo felt cold, and his skin broke out in a cold sweat. Chills raced over his body and his mind was blank… he could already see it, a small area, bars on a tiny window, some blankets and maybe…maybe if Akito was feeling giving…maybe a pillow. It would be cold and dark and the sun… he would never see the sun. Yuki, he would never feel his warmth, never feel his kiss…it would truly be a cold and dark place.

"I see you are getting the idea…" A small evil smile crept over Akito's pale features before a cough robbed him of his ability to breath for a few minor seconds. But it was enough for Kyo to regain his composure. "So what do you have planned for the last few months of your life?"

"Nothin', just school, graduation."

"By the way… I'll be throwing you and Yuki a graduation party, at the Sohma house. It will be your first and only time ever in the actual house. I thought that it would be _nice_ of me to do that. For you to see what you will never have."

_See what you will never have…Yuki._

"Thanks." Kyo's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I'm sure the rat will appreciate it as much as I do."

"He's going to Toyko U, on a scholarship of course. You could never be that good, could you?"

_Never be that good…_

"I never tried to. I have no future remember." Kyo's voice had almost turned more into a growl than anything else.

He felt the sting before he realized that anything had really happened. He could feel his face heat as the blood rushed to where Akito's hand had slapped his face.

"Don't ever talk me like that! I own you." Akito's voice was drawing the gaze of others around him.

"Not yet, you don't." It really didn't process what was happening. All he really knew that, when Akito's face contorted in anger he automatically raised his hand. First he felt the heat, then the cutting of glass. The tea cup that Akito had thrown broke when it hit his palm. Kyo raised his other hand, wiping off the hot tea off of his face as his hand continued to burn. He opened his eyes and looked in shock at Akito, but before he could really say anything, Hatori was there, and the look he gave Kyo kept him silent.

"We should go Akito," Hatori left no room for argument as he already was leading the leader of the family away. But Akito turned and looked to Kyo with a smile.

"See you later Kyo, thanks for the tea." Of course, Kyo realized, Akito left him to pay.

Hatori had barely looked at him. Kyo looked down at his hand, there were numerous cuts and blood was covering his hand. Not only that but there was the heat from the tea and his face was still stinging. A waitress rushed up to him, holding a handkerchief and quickly wrapped it around his hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked and when he looked at her he realized that it was someone that went to his school.

"Yeah, fine."

"Who was that, an old girlfriend?" Did Akito really look like a girl…well he wasn't going to go into it.

"Yeah, bad break up." The lie just seemed to slip out, and for once there was no one there to tell him what a bad liar he was.

"Well, she shouldn't have been that cruel. You should go to the bathroom, and rinse that off, I'll get the first aid kit." He got up and did as he was told, running cool water over the cuts and calming down the burns. He looked into the mirror and was a little surprised to see the red spot still of his face…it would fade though. But for some reason the words kept ringing in his head.

_Learned you place…_

_Just the cat…_

_A monster like you…_

_You belong to me…_

He felt an uncontrollable urge to scream. He had never felt like he was about to loose everything.

_See what you will never have._

_Yuki…_

He had never felt this cornered before, never felt these rise of emotions, his hate that he had had for Yuki was nothing compared to this. He had been surprised when the attacks came. He wasn't ready for them, even though he had seen proof of them before on Yuki. He hadn't though to strike back, too amazed, too confused.

_Just a monster…_

_Monster…_

The word rang inside of his head and in the mirror he almost didn't see himself anymore…he saw a twisted version of himself, full of anger and hatred, most of which was reserved for Akito and the rest for life in general. Was this what everyone saw when the looked at him.

Was he really just the cat?

_MONSTER?_

00-00-00-00

Two nights with out sleep was just too long, and now with the snow storm coming in Yuki was starting to wonder if he would even ever make it home. The bus seemed to be going slower and slower and it was already an hour past when they were supposed to get back, but still it would be at least another hour before they were even at the school, then maybe he could catch a ride with one of the other student council members and still get home before midnight. This was just one disaster after another. There rooms were messed up at the inn, but he lucked out because of that. He got his own room, which was good, because no one got to see him toss and turn all night long, getting little to now sleep, wearing clothes that were obviously to big to be his own. He should have known that he would have been stalked, but he did get away long enough to buy Kyo a gift, he just hoped that Kyo would like it, he was indeed a hard person to shop for.

Yuki watched as the snow covered hills passed. It was odd to get a storm like this in the beginning of December, but he wasn't going to try to figure out the weather patterns any time soon. He continued to zone out looking out the window, until the area around them started to look a little bit more familiar.

He got drawn into a conversation around him that quickly turned into a debate, luckily he was in the back of the bus and he was sitting with the people that he considered friends more then stalkers like the rest of the bus that kept looking back at him and giggling. Sometimes he wondered why those girls ever thought that he would be interested in a girl like that…giggly, annoying, not to mention mob mentality. Still he never really understood his appeal. Kyo had brought it up once, that it was the way he acted…maybe he should start acting like Kyo, then they would all run in fear. A small smile crossed his face.

"What is it Yuki?" Dai asked looking over from where he was reading beside him. He was a boy who had joined student council last year. Seemed like kind of an odd duck, but actually had a heart of gold. His eyes were a bright, blue and his blond hair was cut short, he once said to Yuki that if he wore his hair long

"Nothing, I'm just ready to be home."

"The hot springs were fun, but it wasn't as fun as the seniors last year said that it was." Dai confirmed.

"Yeah, they seemed like they all had fun last year."

"You didn't?"

"Yeah, I had fun, but I never sleep well away from home."

"Man you must be tired…" Dai seemed to stop to think for a minute, then went back to his book, then looked back up and over to Yuki, "Hey my dad is picking me up," he held up his cell phone, "you need a ride home?"

"That would be great." With in about another 30 minutes they were finally back at the school. The snow itself seemed to have a life of its own dancing in the wind, and finally forming into large drifts. Yuki waited until he grabbed his bags and then Dai's.

"Daisuke, over here." Yuki looked over to see a maroon sedan sitting a few feet away. Dai waved back and then motioned Yuki over. He took small cautious steps through the snow where he was then introduced to Dai's father.

"Hello, thank you so much for the ride, I hope that it won't put you out of your way."

"Not to worry." The tall man laughed as he climbed into the car motioning for the boys to get in as well. Yuki smiled liking the jovial man and gave him quick directions to the place where he could drop him off. It was about a block away from the house, but Yuki was going to have to fight the forest path to get to the house. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Yeah this is great. Thanks so much." Yuki grabbed his bag and started the walk to the house. Soon the house was in sight and he could see a light on in the kitchen. Stomping his feet he tried as much as he could to get the snow off.

It was kind of sweet, they left the light on for him. He opened the door to the kitchen and there he was. He was standing in front of the fridge, staring into it to be more exact and he looked pale and tired. He glanced at the clock, midnight, well past Kyo's normal bed time. The light from the fridge cast an eerie glow on the beautiful boy causing shades of his hair to be black. He couldn't see his eyes, but there was a bandage wrapped around one of his hands and part of the wrist. He didn't even realize that he had gasped but Kyo seemed to lost in thought to really notice. He wanted to ask what happened, he wanted to fix it, but most of all he wanted to touch Kyo…to see that he was really home, to kiss him so that he could see that nothing had changed, to lay down in their bed, surround by Kyo and his sent, and drift off to sleep in the arms of his lover.

It was ten 'til midnight when Kyo started to really worry. So he decided that he would go rummage in the kitchen. The walk home had been okay, but then when he got back, both Tohru and Shigure had felt the need to fuss over him, to make sure he was okay. They tried to feed him, but he really wasn't hungry, then they told him to sleep but he couldn't sleep, not when Yuki was due home anytime. Then the early snow started to fall, and before he knew it the ground was covered and the visibility was down. Yuki was going to be late. Shigure had left a note for Yuki saying that he didn't have to go to school tomorrow if he didn't feel like it and even though Kyo knew he would feel okay, Shigure told him to take a day off. But all Kyo really wanted to do was stop thinking. He wanted to stop hearing Akito's words in his head.

So here he was staring at the fridge, looking for…he had no clue.

Then he heard his name, so soft he wasn't sure that it was happening. So he looked up around the darkened kitchen. And there he was, standing at the door, there when Kyo needed him to be. Yuki met his eyes, smiling softly, the darkness of the room hiding most of his body in shadows. Yuki unzipped his jacket and toed off his boots then walked across the room. He stopped in front of Kyo, so close that their clothes were touching. "Kyo…" he spoke softly again, his voice a whisper, and laid his head on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo brought his arms up, just feeling the heat from his body and hearing the other boy say his name he knew things would be okay. Almost roughly he pulled the other boy to him. Yuki brought his arms up in tight hug. He wanted to ask to ask Kyo to never let him go, to always keep him close, but he couldn't force the fluffy, clingy words out of his mouth. Instead he raised his head just in time for Kyo's lips to come crashing down on his. The ferocity, the passion, the insecurities, in the kiss was reassuring, nothing had changed. Here they both were…with each other.

This was what Kyo needed, something so good, would never put him in his place, and something so _perfect _would never let a monster touch him. In less then 10 seconds Yuki soothed all Kyo's fears and all that was really left was his passion for the person in front of him. He pulled away and laughed a little when Yuki whimpered, so he set a soothing kiss on his neck, followed by a little bite.

"Miss me?" He asked his voice was a little breathless as well.

"Yes…" Kyo pulled away when he couldn't here the rest of what Yuki said.

"What?" He asked prodding…it was obviously something that the other boy found embarrassing.

"I couldn't sleep without you." He raised Kyo's bandaged hand and kissed the palm.

"Since you were gone, Akito asked to meet with me; he threw a cup at me." Kyo had surprised Yuki with his honesty.

"What happened with him?"

"Same old, same old…"

"Like?" Yuki probably hadn't noticed that his hands were tracing over Kyo's face or treading through his hair.

"You're a monster…know you place…" He talked softer kissing the fingers as they traced by his lips and leaning down to kiss Yuki once again. Quickly enough it turned passionate and as Kyo's hand cupped Yuki's hips hinting at him to wrap his legs around his waist. As Yuki did he asked once question…

"Where's your place?" Yuki asked kissing down Kyo's throat as he allowed the other boy to carry him to his bedroom.

Kyo looked down, Yuki's arms were draped over his shoulders, and his legs tight around his waist…it wasn't so much erotic as it was sweet, the way Yuki was clinging to him. "With you." He answered hoping that it was the right answer.

Yuki smiled.

00-00-00-00

Okay…so in the next few chapters the time will start to go by much faster instead of day by day and week by week, so probably only 4 or 5 chapters left.

Thanks for reading, and thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed and told me to keep going and that you liked my story, you guys really are the only reason to keep posting. Thanks so much!

Cat


	9. Chapter 9

Addiction: Chapter 9

By: Catrina

A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to write. Since I don't know about the actual way Japanese celebrate Christmas, I tried not to focus of the day much, but did work in the actual gift giving.

Thanks for those people who reviewed for chapter 8. I appreciate the time that you guys really take to tell me what you think about my story. This chapter didn't quite turn out the way I wanted, but you know… the stories write themselves, so on with the chapter then…

00-00-00-00

Yuki really wasn't the jealous type, but things; they had gotten out of hand to say the least. The Sunday that Kyo had meet with Akito, Kyo had told him about the girl that helped him out, and that she looked familiar. Well as their luck would have it she did, she was in the B class and they were in A class. Well within a week of her bandaging up Kyo, it was now to a point where the rumors were flying high. It had started with how Kyo had been such a great guy, how he had let his ex girlfriend let out her emotions and had been a _real _man and let her vent, even though it had been over. The next week it had turned in how every man should be like Kyo, listening and attentive, and that that stupid chit that he had been with should be mourning her loss, because now Kyo was open to everyone else in the school. And the third week just before Christmas his desk started receiving mysterious gifts. The first one had surprised him and he was really unsure of what to do with it. It had just been left there, no name, no note, and Kyo had dropped it in his bag to check later. The gift happened to be chocolate, so he gave it to Tohru. She was pleasantly surprised. But after that more and more gifts seemed to be piling in, and needless to say Yuki was sick of it.

And Yuki was sick of Kyo being sick of it.

To Yuki it was obvious that the cat just wanted things to go back to normal, he just wanted to forget about the incident and move on. But now he was worshipped by many of the women population. The guys really weren't to mad about it, because they had caught him ranting and raving in the guys locker-room when a gift had found a way into his bag…

Something about 'mob mentality' and 'stupid little girls.'

It seemed statements like that caused most of the PE class to bond with Kyo. Yuki was beginning to think that soon Kyo would be more popular then he was, which didn't actually bother him, but it was starting to take away from their time together. Girls turned up to watch him run at the indoor track and then they wanted to talk. They held him after his practice and soon Yuki found that his time with Kyo was getting shorter and Kyo was getting more and more short-tempered.

Yuki stood in the empty shower room and waited and when Kyo walked in the door he slammed it behind him. He turned a glowering face toward his locker and where Yuki was standing. Kyo's skin was glowing with sweat and his hair was slightly damp.

"Keep them away from me." He growled looking to Yuki with an almost panicked look on his face. Yuki smiled softly and walked to where Kyo stood in front of the door.

"That's what locks are for." He said slamming the lock shut, "Now only the janitor can get in."

"Please tell me there is a back door, they are starting to wait for me." Yuki would have laughed, but the fact of the matter was they were both getting sick of having to dodge admirers on both sides.

"There is…" for a minute he actually debated about telling Kyo what he just found out, "Do you want the bad news or the good news first?" Kyo pulled his shirt of over his head and looked at Yuki his hair sticking out in all directions as he threw his shirt into the gym bag he pulled out from the locker.

"Whatever." He grabbed a towel and headed for the showers, Yuki followed at a safe distance.

"Good news."

"We don't have to go to the New Year's celebration, something about a big party for our graduation."

"Yay." Yuki stood propped outside the shower hearing the water run, knowing that Kyo was quickly and efficiently cleaning off the sweat and grime of his 4 mile run.

"The bad new, Haru's coming to stay with us, starting tonight."

"What!" Kyo's wet upper half came out from behind the shower curtain, and he glared at Yuki. "No."

"For a week."

"Why?"

"Something about not wanting to be at the main house, and his family is gone, or something."

"Damn, life just got back to normal." Kyo growled before ducking back in the shower, rinsing, and then turning the water off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and came back out. Yuki stared at him and then watched as he used another towel to dry off slightly before rubbing it almost violently on his hair.

"Be gentle," Yuki said coming up behind him to take control of the towel, "I like your hair; you'll lose it that way."

"This is crazy; can't we just kick him out?" Kyo asked shoulders slumped slightly.

"It gets worse, he's sharing my room." Yuki whispered knowing that it would indeed get worse. He wrapped his arms around Kyo from behind, loving the smell of his soft skin and kissed each shoulder blade

"Hell no! He stalks you the way it is. He'll freakin' try to climb in bed with you. Not gonna happen." He yelled turning around and facing Yuki as he still held him. Kyo draped his naked arms over Yuki's shoulders as the other boy settled against his chest, ignoring the wet towel wrapped around Kyo's waist.

"He can't sneak in the bed when I'm not asleep."

"Huh?"

"I told you this when I got back, I can't sleep with out you in bed with me, I won't even be able to wear your clothes to bed, he'll recognize them." Kyo's heart stuttered for a little bit at the romantic thought, and he kissed the top of Yuki's head.

"You can have my pillows, how's that?"

"Nothing compared to the real thing."

"Are you pouting?" Kyo asked wanting to laugh.

"No." Kyo pulled back and tipped Yuki's chin to look at him. Whether he was doing it on purpose or not, his lower lip was extended slightly and his eyes looked sad. Kyo tipped his head down and nibbled on his lower lip.

"You're pouting." _That's sweet…_ he almost said it but kissed him instead. "I'm as pissed as you, but what are we going to do? Its only a week…Don't worry."

00-00-00-00

"It's only a week he said. Don't worry he said. I haven't slept for five days and he's stalking me." He looked over his shoulder seeing the ox following slightly behind him, and he glared at Kyo walking in front of him. But he couldn't be mad, not really…not with seeing the circles under Kyo's eyes and the stiff set to the shoulder. Both of them had been more temperamental, that it was almost like before the got together. They were yelling at each other over everything, and it was simply the stranger that was throwing them off balance. Kyo had been right though, Haru had tried to climb in bed with him. But he kicked him out, and Yuki didn't sleep at all that night. The pillows were of little comfort, but they gave him something to hold at night. But it really was nothing compared to the real thing. It also didn't help that Yuki was horny…really horny. Kyo was walking in front of him, and instead of trying not to think about it…all he could think about was how lean he was, even under the somewhat bulky winter coat, and his hair was being ruffled by the slight wind, how his long legs covered the ground quickly producing a slight sway of his hips. Their group passed an alley and for just a moment Yuki thought about pulling Kyo into but that would be to obvious.

Right now, and all he had wanted really wanted was to kiss Kyo, to pull that body tight to his and feel it respond to his, to feel the kiss turn hot, passionate and then maybe let himself be slammed against a wall, a door. When his body started to respond to his thoughts he tried thinking cold thoughts. Looking over to Haru it was easy to see why he was upset. The ox was leering at him silently watching him. Sometimes it really did bother him that his cousin lusted after him so much, but he realized he wasn't much better when he first went after Kyo.

Maybe he could catch him in a bathroom, he had pleasant memories of a certain school bathroom…maybe they could relive that experience. He sighed softly as they entered the school grounds already running slightly behind. The classes seemed to run as slow as possible as always for a Friday, and then they just needed to get through this weekend then Christmas was Sunday, Haru would leave on Sunday. There was nothing better then that.

Waiting until the bell rang Yuki walked out of the classroom quickly finding the bathroom, peeking in he found it empty and when Kyo walked by he grabbed the other boy and pulled him discreetly in the bathroom. But he noticed that Kyo already had a smile on his face. Yuki locked the door the second he had his lover in the bathroom, but he didn't even have time to breathe before Kyo was kissing him and pulling his body close. One hand dug into Yuki's hair as the other trailed down his back to rest on the top of his ass and pressed their hips together, they both let out a moan at the contact.

"God, I wondered when you were going to do something." Kyo muttered, pulling off Yuki's tie and throwing it over his shoulder, then went to unbuttoning his shirt quickly and dragging it of his shoulders leaving it around his wrist leaving him bound by his clothing while Kyo started touching his skin, kissing and biting down his neck.

"Me…why didn't you?" For some reason Yuki's hands wouldn't cooperate getting them from their fabric prison was difficult but then it got worse, cause Kyo was still wearing his clothes. When he finally got loose he buttons on Kyo's shirt seemed to be fighting him at every step when all he wanted to do was feel skin on skin.

"You drag me off to yell at me all the time," Kyo spoke into his neck as he bit down on his collarbone, "I never come after you in public." Kyo had a point…

"But still, you could have done something." He said as he pulled on Kyo's hair and brought his lips against his own, stopping Kyo's fighting words back. Yuki didn't even process Kyo's hands undoing his belt until his fly was undone and Kyo's warm palm pressed against his hardness. Yuki pulled away as he shivered at the contact. "God, I've missed this."

"I kept hoping that you would join me in the shower, but I knew it would look suspicious for you to be up that early." Kyo's shirt finally floated away and landed on the floor

"Stop talking and kiss me now…" Yuki muttered, hips pressing against the moving hand below his waist. Kyo smirked but that was quickly wiped off his face as Yuki took control of the kiss, and Kyo soon found himself quickly divested of his clothing.

"Yuki?" It was a question and a plea, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Yuki on his knees in front of him. "Oh god…" and then black and white spots started to fill his vision and he didn't say anything at all.

00-00-00-00

"It was just strange; we couldn't find either of you." Haru commented as they all walked home together. But even he noticed that the two seemed more relaxed then they had on the way to school, more relaxed then they had been all week. There was another snow storm in the forecast for tonight and the wind was bitterly cold. Yuki found that his breath was getting shorter and shorter. Haru had thought that it would be a good idea to catch the bus, but with the two boys delayed in the bathroom, they had tried to run to catch it, and now, Yuki couldn't seem to catch his breath. Haru and Tohru seemed blissfully ignorant, but Kyo kept looking at him with concern and he really wasn't sure how to go about explain that he was about to have an attack. Kyo slowed but he was always cautious about looking to friendly around the others, so he hung back a little and watched the other two continue walking gaining ground.

"Are you okay?" Kyo whispered, trying not to look concerned when he looked over.

"Yeah, I think so, but last time I had an attack I changed."

"Did you over-exert yourself?" Kyo asked with an expression that could almost be a leer.

"Not with you, running for the bus that we then missed." He grumbled.

"Well would you rather have not been preoccupied in the bathroom? If it wasn't good for you we may have some problems." Kyo noted, showing his rare sense of humor.

"No it was worth it." Yuki sneezed and Kyo debated giving him his coat. He then decided against it when he saw the others look back. Kyo watched as Yuki came to a full stop and looked as though he was concentrating on his breathing, trying to get under control, but for some reason all he could see was that Yuki seemed to be breathing faster. Kyo had seen this before and knew what was coming. Looking around quickly he pulled the rat into an alcove between two buildings and came back out holding a bundle of clothes and a rat on his shoulder.

"Oh, oh can I carry him?" Haru asked, but then looked at the little mouse as it waved its small paws.

"I'm okay here…besides you said that you would help Miss Honda."

"But will you be okay… do you want to come with us? No…no I think that you should come with us."

"A rat in a grocery store that might cause a scene." Haru glared long and hard at Kyo.

"If he is not in perfectly good condition when I get back to the house, you and me are having a fight. You understand me."

"Stupid cow…get going."

"UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Yes, I understand, now get out of my way." He pushed the cow out of his way and dropped Yuki, into an inner pocket, juggling their items and his book bags; he started on a slow jog back to the house.

"Stop running..." Yuki said in a whine from his pocket.

"I will when we get closer to home."

"But I'm bouncing…" Yuki yelled from his pocket. He growled, as well as a rat could, when he heard Kyo laugh. Kyo did slow to a walk when the reached the woods that signaled that they were close to home. Kyo pulled Yuki out of his pocket and placed the rat back on his shoulder, where he sat using the Kyo's scarf as a blanket.

"Still cold?" Kyo asked it was hard to tell if Yuki was feverish or sick when he was in zodiac form.

"No, you throw off a lot of body heat."

"Then why haven't you changed back yet?" He felt a cold nose nuzzle his neck. "Hey! Stop that, it tickles…" Yuki then of course did it again.

"Christmas is coming soon, and then we get to skip New Years, we can watch the sun rise with Miss Tohru."

"Just like a couple years ago, it will be nice. Do you think that any of them know about us?" Kyo asked then looked over almost surprised to see a rat instead of Yuki, his voice sounded the same just more tired, and the weight of him as a mouse was so very slight.

"No, I think that for once in his idiotic existence, Ayame understands they heaviness of the situation. He always wants to talk to me about it though. Yesterday he called me and in that hyper laughing voice of his asked me how my sex life was."

"Is that what prompted the visit to the bathroom today?" Kyo asked with a laugh and when he looked over he thought he knew what a blushing rat looked like. He walked through the door slipping off his shoes then up to Yuki's room, laying the rat on the bed. They spoke softly for a couple minutes before Kyo mentioned food and went down to grab some light food for Yuki to eat. When he came up he found the naked boy laying under the covers, shivering slightly. He touched a hand to his forehead noting the Yuki had fallen asleep. He made the decision and when to call Hatori.

The doctor came in the door as Haru and Tohru came home with the groceries. After checking Yuki over, he prescribed the boy with rest over the weekend, and told him to take it easy. Haru and Tohru went to speak with him and take him leek soup, and Kyo stood in the doorway watching Hatori and Shigure speak. They seemed to be in deep conversation, and Hatori looked over to Kyo once and he had a very dark expression on his face, which was abnormal for the normally cold and distant doctor. He wondered if maybe Hatori knew about him and Yuki. Hatori left soon after telling, Haru that he was expected back at the main house before noon on Sunday.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked Shigure, who looked deep in thought, something that Kyo was starting to see more and more of lately.

"Akito seems to be getting worse and worse. Hatori thinks that it is in direct relation with the curse, but he isn't sure what has changed over the last few months. Nothing has changed, no new people know about the curse, none of us cursed ones are really happy, so he doesn't know exactly why Akito's getting worse."

"Why does anyone care? The man makes all our lives living hell." Shigure looked at him sharply eyes angry.

"Akito is still a person."

"Akito takes every pleasure in calling me a monster and reminding me that I belong to him. And we aren't talking about me serving him tea everyday, and bowing down to him. That person's goal is to lock me in a cage and strip away every ounce of my life, everything that makes me human. He wants me at my worst, begging and pleading. In less then six months that man will lock me in cold, dark cage and either torture me or forget about me. Tell me how that makes him human. Tell me why I should care if the man dies or not."

"Kyo…"

"That _person _is cold, hateful, and resentful. He feels better only when the people around him feel terrible, once he has me, he'll be on cloud nine and then he'll be all better and no one will have to worry about poor little Akito, because he'll finally have his cat…his monster in a cage."

"That's not…"

"Don't you dare say it isn't true!" Kyo yelled at Shigure, Kyo's eyes seemed to hold a fury that Shigure had never actually seen before, such resentment along with such despair. Yes, the dog had noticed that over the past couple years, Kyo had grown more and more quiet, silently resigning to his fate, but still, there was something else that sigure couldn't put his finger on. "In less then six months you will never be allowed to see me again and that, that will make Akito the happiest person in the world."

"What are you talking about?" The both turned to the doorway to see Haru standing there startled and a little confused. He had heard the yelling up in Yuki's room and decided it was best to look into it, or at least tell them to keep it quiet. But there was something wrong with Kyo, the anger and the despair he heard in his voice even though he wasn't understanding the words.

"Nothing, stupid ox! Get outta my way." Kyo pushed the ox aside and rushed to his room.

Shigure looked at the retreating back as Kyo's words _really _started to sink in. So much of what the teenager said was true. That Akito's nature was twisted, but Shigure hoped that there was a person under Akito, a _real_ person that would learn to embrace life and stop feeling such pity for himself, but as Kyo's words echoed in his head he knew that he was most likely wrong.

Akito _was _going to lock Kyo in a cage.

In just a few months time, he really would never see the fiery cat again, unless it was at his funeral, if Akito allowed the cat to have one.

Kyo would never experience so many things: college, dating, dances, parties, love, happiness, and children. But he would loose so much: hope, faith, himself, and eventually his life, because a person couldn't go on without that.

Haru looked on at the dog in confusion; the man seemed to have tears forming in his eyes.

"Shigure, are you okay?" Haru asked walking a little closer. The man tipped his head in Haru's direction and the ox barely got a glimpse of saddened eyes.

"We truly are cursed."

00-00-00-00

Yuki woke twisted and turned, and woke when the sheets around his body restricted his movements. His body felt hot, but he really didn't feel sick anymore. Visions of dreams that he couldn't remember flashed through his head and his chest ached with a tightness that he didn't really understand. Looking around he realized that he was in his bed alone but Haru slept close by on the floor. Yuki pulled the sheets away from his pale clammy skin and rose from the bed. He was slightly shaking and the random thought of food made his stomach rumble. He softly stepped around the sleeping ox and opened the door with a soft creek. Padding on bare feet, he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. It was the soft flickering lights in the other room that made him realize that he wasn't alone. He looking in the fridge and found some cold rice and vegetables to eat and took the food to follow the light. He wasn't surprised when he found Kyo in the other room watching the TV. The cat looked up as he entered the room and gave the cat a soft smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Yuki walked over, his bare feet almost making no sound. He sat down by Kyo and the cat wrapped and arm around his shoulder pulling him close. He leaned his head on Kyo's shoulder and sighed slightly, balancing his food in his lap as he relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" Kyo's voice was soft and soothing and Yuki found himself wanting to fall back to sleep right where he was.

"I miss you." The words were out before Yuki even knew that he was saying. This was nothing like the act of lust earlier on the day. He missed this, being with Kyo, smelling his scent, wrapping himself around the other boy while they slept, sapping the other boys warmth. He missed calming his temper and missed the other boy's while irritating, but soothing presence.

Kyo looked at him and didn't even think of laughing. He knew exactly what the other boy was talking about. There was no way that he could lie and laugh it off as a joke. So he simply stayed silent and pulled Yuki closer, feeling his cheeks warm with a blush at the somewhat romantic words that Yuki had spoke. He simply hoped that the other boy would not notice, that he wouldn't understand but that wasn't even close.

"Are you blushing?" Yuki asked and raised a hand to touch his cheek. Kyo shivered at that.

"Brrr, your hands are cold as ice." He took the now mostly empty plate from Yuki's lap and set it on the coffee table. He pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and placed it over Yuki as he settled laying on the couch with his head in Kyo's lap. They shifted becoming more comfortable before either spoke again.

"I heard you yelling. What were you mad about?" Yuki's voice was soft.

"Akito, what else." Kyo grumbled grabbing the remote and turning the volume down slightly. It was obvious something that he did because he was uncomfortable.

"What this time?" Yuki asked softly, this was really a conversation that he wasn't sure they were ready for yet.

"I don't understand how the rest of the family cares for him, about him, why they worry because he isn't getting better this time. Akito calls me a monster, but the real monster is him." Yuki was glad that he wasn't looking at Kyo when his next words came out.

"They don't know him like we do. We have seen the evil twisted side of him that he hides so well from others. I hope he dies." Yuki's words were harsh but Kyo didn't fight the fact that he felt the same way.

"It more like he is the curse, I could deal with the fact I turn into a cat, but dealing with him is the real curse."

"It will be Christmas soon." Yuki stated, obviously changing the subject.

"Yeah." Kyo agreed staring listlessly at the television.

"After Haru leaves, I have a gift for you." Since Yuki was laying in his lap he could feel, Kyo's whole body tense at his words.

"You do?"

"But I did it because I wanted to." He sat up quickly almost hitting Kyo's head as he looked down in shock at Yuki. "But that doesn't mean that you have to get me anything. I just did it because I wanted to and well I noticed that…" He stopped when he noticed that he was about to give away the gift and that he was rambling.

Kyo looked at him blinking somewhat in awe of seeing Yuki ruffled and nervous over something so small.

"I already got you something."

"Huh?"

"Never-mind we'll just see about it in a couple days." Kyo muttered before staring at a speck on the wall. An uncomfortable silence filled the area around them, neither of them really comfortable with the fact that when you bought gifts for each other it meant that you cared.

"We should go back to bed." Yuki whispered, wanting to fill the void around them with some sort of sound.

"Yeah," Kyo agreed before clicking off the TV, standing, and then giving Yuki a helping hand up. "Hey, why don't you just stay in bed tomorrow? Tohru wanted to make some Christmas candies and stuff… we'll bring you a tray. Then the next day Haru is gone."

"And I can finally get some real sleep." Yuki muttered.

"I thought you said he's been good." Kyo looked anger flaring to life in his crimson eyes.

"Yeah, he has been, compared to other times. He only tried to climb in once."

"ONCE!" Yuki placed a hand over Kyo's mouth, speaking softly, since they were indeed outside his door.

"I kicked him out, and haven't really slept since. Don't worry; he isn't nearly as comfortable as you are."

Kyo's mouth actually opened and closed a number of times before he realized that Yuki had a soft smirk on his face, and was indeed making fun of him.

"Jerk, get to sleep." He said with a smile and a soft spank to Yuki's ass to get him moving.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah, Goodnight."

00-00-00-00

Yuki actually spent the next day in the kitchen watching the other's as they cooked, decorated, and cleaned, and spent the evening eating their snacks, The next day, the all woke, exchanged gifts, then Shigure headed for the main house, and Tohru went to see her friends for Christmas dinner and to exchange gifts. She left only after making sure that Kyo and Yuki would have something to eat. In their own way they each assured her that it was fine and when she left, the air was once again filled with a quiet uncomfortable air much like the evening that Yuki had snuck down and watched TV with him. They both knew that they had gifts for each other but they weren't quiet sure what to do with them.

"My room?" Kyo asked and Yuki nodded, following his lead. He snuck to his room grabbing his gift and then walked into Kyo's room, he couldn't escape the nervousness that he felt. But when he looked at Kyo he noticed that the other boy looked just as nervous as he did.

"Why did you buy me a gift?" Yuki asked sitting down on the floor. "I was surprised when you said that you had gotten one for me." He looked up to Kyo, eyes wide in question.

"Because I saw it and I thought of you…of us." A box was shoved into Yuki's slender hands and he held the box looking at it. It was wrapped in cheerful green paper and a red bow was on top, with a small card that had his name sprawled across it written in Kyo's somewhat messy manuscript. He opened the box slowly and gently, not wanting to ruin the obvious effort that Kyo had put into it. When the paper was pulled off he looking inside to see what was there.

"_I'm cold." Yuki whispered looking ahead to see if Torhu was watching as he walked closer and closer to Kyo trying to steal his body heat._

"_You say that every morning." Kyo also seemed as unsympathetic as he did every day. But there was still something there. He could see just a flicker of concern, a flicker of worry. They both knew what Yuki was like when he was sick, and how serious that it could get. _

"_But…"_

"_You just need to break down and buy them you know." Kyo grunted before looking away but walking a little closer to Yuki in hopes to give him a little more of his warmth. Yuki was so strong, but still seemed to fragile._

A scarf, gloves, hat, and heavy winter coat, lay in the box, they were all the perfect shade of grayish-lavender and when he touched them they were soft to the touch…no itchy wool or scratchy yarn. No…this was most likely the most expensive thing that Yuki owned… of that he had no doubt.

"I worry…"

"Huh?" Yuki looked up shocked.

"About you."

"Me."

"You get sick to easy." Kyo was looking down, but Yuki could see that his face was as red as his hair. There was no doubt that he was embarrassed. Yet Yuki was so touched, by the gift, but more so by the words. Kyo never said anything that bluntly. Instead of embarrassing him more he pulled them out to see them better, and touch them, and slip them on. It was when he was lifting the jacket out the small notebook caught his eye. Reaching in the box he realized it wasn't a notebook, but a journal. Turning it over it was the cover that got his attention. It was a book that was obviously meant for a girl, but Kyo had bought it anyway. On the cover there was a picture of a cat, sleeping curled into a ball, but lying protectively in its paws was a small mouse. Both in the picture looked happy and peaceful.

"_Because I saw it and I thought of you…of us" _Kyo had seen this and thought of them, granted he worried about Yuki, but this gift showed Yuki one thing. Kyo would have been embarrassed to buy this, he would have been stuttering, yelling, and or blushing, but he went through with it anyway…because he knew that Yuki would like it.

And he did.

"Kyo." Yuki waited and when Kyo wouldn't look up he said his name again. "Its all perfect." It was then that Yuki saw something that he couldn't remember seeing before. Kyo smiled a small little smile, tilted his head to the side, and a bashful blush brushed across his cheeks before he once again lowered his head in embarrassment. "Your turn." He handed over the box.

Kyo was so pleased with Yuki's reaction; he forgot all about the gift that he knew would be coming his way. He looked at the medium sized box nad tried not to give into the urge to shake it. Just like Yuki he took care and unwrapped the box inside were three smaller boxes. With a questioning glance he opened the first box it was brass picture frame, but it was empty. He raised a brow at Yuki in question but Yuki just motioned him to continue. He opened the next box and found a large photo album with the word 'Memories' embossed on the front. Shaking his head he opened the third and final box, opening it to find a small but sturdy camera with a small printing dock.

"_You don't have any pictures… why not?" Yuki asked for once taking the time to look around the room instead of just at his lover._

"_No one took pictures of me really. My mom never took any and then Master Kazuma didn't really either."_

"_But how do you remember you good times, the fun times with friends?" Yuki realized at that moment that he sounded very naïve. But he knew the truth, Kyo was the cat, most people feared and rejected him. There was no way that before now he had really had friends. Yuki knew that as well as everyone else._

"_What good times? My life isn't horrible, but it really isn't that great."_

"_But don't you want to remember the past, ten years from now?" Yuki gazed at Kyo and realized that at that moment when he looked out the window that he looked sad and he wondered again if there was something that was on his lover's mind._

"_I don't worry about the future." His smile was so **sad.**_

"I think that this is a good time to start your photo album. You'll have memories of all of us."

"You…I just want to remember you." Kyo said softly as he dropped his gifts and held Yuki tight against him. Shocked for a moment Yuki simply sat motionless.

"Not a problem, I'll always be here." Yuki said softly, for once letting real sentimental words flow out of his heart, not making his brain stop them.

Kyo clutched him tighter… he didn't let go for the rest of the night

00-00-00-00


	10. Chapter 10

Addiction Chapter 10

By: Catrina

A/N: Here is chapter 10. Those who have been waiting for a real lemon from me will be able to find it this chapter. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately which made me speed up the story a little bit, it has gotten a little long, and so after this installment there are only two chapters left. I wanted to thank all those who have hung in the whole way and left review for every chapter. Enough of the fluff get ready for the angst…

On to chapter 10…

00-00-00-00

After Christmas the days seemed to pass as quickly as the pictures were taken then placed in Kyo's album. Both Kyo and Yuki settled into a routine around and with each other and settled even more into a companionship and a real relationship.

And the days were passing far too quickly for Kyo.

He wished that he could slow the clock, slow the rotations of the earth and the entire workings of the universe, but even he knew that there were many things that were beyond the control of man and left in the hands of god. And he knew this was one of them. Through this time, the leader of the family had become bedridden with an illness that left Hatori speechless, and while he was confused he never seemed to stop working. Though in all honesty the only people that seemed to really care about Akito's health, were Shigure, Hatori, and Tohru. They were the only ones who seemed to worry about his health and whether or not he would last to the next day. But the younger generation that had had to deal with his cruel treatment, knew that there was still something that was keeping him alive, and something that only Akito knew.

So Yuki no longer really had any threats when it came to visiting the leader of the Sohma family on Sundays, they passed almost like everyday.

When Valentine's Day came around Kyo was surprised to find an invitation on his desk along with a small piece of strawberry candy. When he opened the invitation, well needless to say, Yuki had never seen Kyo blush that hard. Yuki had planned a picnic on the roof and the weather had allowed for it. Yuki also had the pleasure of seeing Kyo rack his brain for a month to see what he would come up with for White day since Yuki had given him something for Valentine's Day. He ended up making cookies, in the shapes of rats and cats, saying that cookies were the reason they had got together in the first place. It was then that Yuki had disagreed simply saying, "I'm addicted to you, always will be."

The next two months were hectic to say the least, Kyo was running in every track meet, and in the end broke not only school records, but regional, and country records as well. Needless to say his coach was happy about it and that news got passed on to Shigure who was more then pleasantly surprised. Though for once the dog was patient and wanted to see exactly where Kyo's track career would take him. Needless to say, when he ran in the last regional meet of the year, he took 1st in all the races he ran, and second in the team relay. The scout for the scholarship was there, his coach was sure that he had it in the bag.

But Kyo didn't know.

And Shigure was waiting for the letter.

Then it was May.

And before Kyo really knew what was going on he was counting days, and counting nights. His sleep came less easy and he clung to Yuki in the nights, in the mornings, and any minute that he could in the boy's bathroom, closet, or outside storage room. Yuki certainly didn't seem to be complaining. Still after so many months, their chemistry, and their relationship was strong. But Kyo still knew that he had to tell Yuki and as the days sped by he was afraid.

Afraid of going to his cage.

Afraid of going insane.

Afraid of losing Yuki before he had to give him up.

There were days, when he would look at his lover, and stare. Yuki was always so pale, a frigid prince with a fire underneath. His eyes were always calm and stable, until they were all alone tangled in sheets. And he knew… he knew that he had to tell him. Had to make him understand that something bad was going to happen, Kyo needed to tell him that the future that they both wanted was gone…

Like the sunset each day.

Like how the sun's light fades eclipsing the word to darkness.

Kyo had to shatter the dreams of the one person that he had truly learned to care more about then himself. He knew that it would break Yuki's heart and he couldn't really stand that thought. Yuki had his plans...

To go to Tokyo University, he wanted to get an apartment with Kyo, live together. No one would question them, no one would judge them, and he hoped that the Sohma name wouldn't stretch that far. Only Kyo knew that they wouldn't make it that far, that something would get in the way.

00-00-00-00

"Just say it."

"What?" Kyo head popped up from where he had been working on his homework, his crimson eyes were startled and surprised.

"You keep looking at me, and you only do that when you want to say something." Yuki looked up from where he had been working on his homework as well. Finals were coming up, then the summer would be filled with cram school, and hopefully by that time he and Kyo would already be in Tokyo, living together and getting ready for school.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you were, trust me, I know when your eyes are on me" Yuki stated a slight gleam in his eye.

"Oh really?" Kyo murmured before leaning over to him, looking into his lavender grey eyes. The two were sitting at the table in his room side by side working on their many projects before school was out. "And do you know what I'm thinking as well?" Kyo asked straying the conversation from the topic the easiest way that he knew how.

"Well…" The rest of what he had to say was lost in Kyo's mouth as he covered it with a kiss. With strong arms Kyo pulled Yuki into his lap, having the other boy straddle the chair Kyo was on and his lap in the process. Kyo though maybe…maybe, this passion would fade in their relationship, but that was never the case. Every time their lips touched he still felt fire rip through his blood, and if the trembling in the body on top of his was any indication, Yuki was still hot for him. He could see it in those darkening eyes and the way that his body reacted to him. Yuki pulled away gasping and Kyo took the opportunity to bite behind his ear and run his teeth down his neck. Kyo bit down on the shoulder when Yuki fisted both his hands tightly in Kyo's hair pulling him up so he could look him in the eye.

"Want you." It came out as a pant, but between that and the thrusting of his hips on top of Kyo's the meaning was clear.

"Demanding…" Kyo growled as he wrapped one arm around Yuki's waist and the other around his shoulder as he prepared to stand. Lifting Yuki was nothing, but the other boy tightened his legs around Kyo and released his hair. Yuki's hands went behind him pushing all their homework and books to the floor.

"Here." Yuki demanded and Kyo laid him back on the table. Through his clothes Yuki could feel the texture of the wood, and it felt good. He reached up and pulled off Kyo's shirt throwing it in some random location. He ran his blunt fingernails down his back as he reared up to attack his hardened nipples with his tongue and teeth. Kyo moaned a little as the pleasure/pain raced through his blood and he pressed his hard erection to the length beneath his own. Kyo's moan was echoed by Yuki who pressed against him. "Again…harder…" Kyo repeated the motion, trying to coordinate enough to unbutton Yuki's shirt. Giving up he ripped the shirt sending the button's flying.

"How am I supposed to explain that to Tohru?" Yuki asked on a moan as Kyo nibbled up his neck while unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. Yuki yelped at teeth dug into his neck and a hot hand grabbed his erection pumping it barely.

"Me…think only of me… you're mine." He growled before slanting his lips over Yuki's in a demanding kiss. His hand moved in quick and hard motions on Yuki's length, making the other boy buck into his hand. Sliding his hand over the head, he used the moisture gathering there to make the motions quicker and smoother.

"Yours…all yours…too long…can't hold on…" Yuki was stuttering as Kyo pulled his lips away trailing them to his ear to nibble on the sensitive lob.

"Its okay…come for me." Kyo demanded, sending the other boy over the edge, watching his eyes go hazy. Kyo lifted Yuki and carried him over to the bed. There he placed the boy gently on the bed removing his shirt and then pulling off his pants and boxers.

"Hmmm…good." Yuki muttered almost turning his head into the pillow.

"I'm not done with you yet." Kyo whispered, kissing his lover gently. He pressed his still clothed body against Yuki's reminding him that only one had gotten satisfaction from that tryst.

"Oh god." Yuki muttered already feeling his blood flowing a little hotter. "Again." Kyo wasn't sure if it was a question or a plea, but slowly he started to tease his lover's body. Kyo was trailing down the neck, attacking each nipple, biting the skin just above the belly button; Yuki tossed his head already lost again in the arousal building in his body. Kyo traced his hands all along his inner thigh teasing but never touching. The cat kissed lower still biting each one of the protruding hip bones before finally touching his arousal. Once surrounded by Kyo's hot mouth he thrust up but was held down by strong hands. Yuki was totally oblivious when he felt the first finger press into his entrance. Vaguely in the back of his mind he felt the stretching and the thrusting of the finger, but it was when the second finger was entered that a moan escaped his mouth.

Kyo moved his fingers slowly and steadily, they had both done this more time then they had counted, but never had they not completely prepared the other. Scissoring his fingers he tempted the small opening wider, allowing a third finger into his lover. Pressing in just a little hard he knew when he hit that spot.

"Kyo!" the name tore from Yuki's lips with out any knowledge of Yuki even knowing. Unsure of whether to press against the fingers or thrust up into that hot mouth he did the only thing he could. Hands fisted in Kyo's hair, he sobbed asking for more, hard, for Kyo to fill him, to press into him. With Yuki begging, Kyo quickly divesting his clothes, grabbed again the bottle of lube usually stashed under the pillow, and covered his erection. Using one hand to brace himself over Yuki he used the other to hold his length steady. He waited until Yuki opened his confused eyes to meet his.

"Now?" Kyo asked panting as well, trying to hold back from just thrusting into his lover, and riding him until he couldn't move.

"Now." Yuki moved his hands to Kyo's shoulders, as he felt the head of Kyo's erection into his entrance, he moved slowly, slower then Yuki would have liked, but inch by inch Kyo moved until he was seated in his lover. Yuki loved that awkward full feeling of the first thrust, of being filled of being complete. He moved his hips signaling to Kyo that he was ready.

"Impatient…"Kyo muttered before pulling out all the way and trusting back in hard. They both moaned, "Too long… why so long?" Kyo asked as he started to move, hard and steady. Each thrust gaining more power and speed. Yuki's pleas of 'harder and faster' were being met as he pounding into his lover. Hands traced up Yuki's body one ending on his hip the other in his hair, as Kyo swallowed the moans of his lover with a kiss. With a tilt of the hips, Yuki shouted into Kyo's mouth, letting him know that he had hit his prostate, and after that it was nothing but a blur of pleasure. Kyo's mouth moving over his, white lights dancing on the edge of his vision, but it was only when that hot hand once again grabbed his weeping erection that those white lights exploded and he pulled his mouth away from Kyo's with a shout. His body arched up and clamped down around Kyo's own erection pulling from him his climax.

Kyo thrust and thrust as Yuki's body grabbed his own milking it dry as they both relaxed, Kyo collapsing onto Yuki.

"Can't go that long again." Yuki muttered, even though it had only been two days.

"Miss me?" Kyo asked pulling out of Yuki and grabbing the towel that they kept hand for such occasions. But while he cleaned his lover, he bent down, kissing him lovingly, gently.

"I always like to have you inside of me,"

"I like to be in you." Kyo muttered blushing a little at the statement, getting up and turning off the lights.

"I like to be in you, too." Yuki whispered as Kyo got back into bed, the next morning he proved how much.

00-00-00-00

Yuki noticed that Kyo had something that he needs to say. More and more he was looking at him with _that_ look and every time Kyo would brush it off and more often then not what followed was the best sex thus far of their relationship. All Yuki really wanted to know was what was on his mind. What had Kyo scared? Why was this going on? His lover was getting gentler and more and more clingy each day. Not that he actually minded, it was more along the lines as he was just confused. He didn't know what to do or what to say, and at this point in time he was at a loss.

He just couldn't let Kyo distract him.

Yeah right, he has been addicted to him since the first time they went all the way. One look and Kyo could have him writhing in bed, and the damn cat knew it too. But he needed to find out what was going on. So now it was simply five days until graduation, and they needed a plan. Dinner started off easily, but Shigure changed that note fairly quickly.

"I got a call from Mr. Cho today."

"Coach?" Kyo asked

"Yeah, Look Kyo, he put you in for a scholarship and the announcement letter went out yesterday. In the mail tomorrow, you may get a full ride to Tokyo University."

"What?"

"He put you in for a scholarship." And Shigure had approved. He wanted Kyo to win, to prove to the rest of the family that he was just as good as everyone else. It was something that Shigure no longer question. He knew that Kyo was an amazing person, and even more then that Kyo was someone to look up to. When Shigure thought he was having a bad day all he really had to do was think of his young ward. Knowing when your life would be over was a huge burden to bear. Trying to keep people away while wanting so hard to have friends, he had to be lonely and even more then that there was no one to share or understand his pain. Shigure knew, but there was no way that he could understand… he was the dog, he wasn't double cursed like Kyo was.

"That's great Kyo." Tohru butted in.

"What, don't they need some sort of guardian okay for that stuff?" Kyo yelled standing. "Akito would have never allowed that."

"I did it." Shigure said standing as well, thinking to sooth the boy.

"Why? Why would you do that? You know he wouldn't allow it. _You _know exactly what he is going to do to me." Kyo angry almost forgot the others were there.

"Don't you see, this will show him…" Shigure knew that Kyo had to prove it, to show it to everyone, that he was someone who was great.

"You don't understand…he can't wait, all he wants is to lock me up and throw away the key. He wants me to not exist…to disappear!" Kyo shook in his anger, there was no question that even the thought of it was something that irritated the boy.

"But he has no reason to if you can do this!" Shigure was sure of this, this way he could at least have four more years, and that was better then nothing.

"You don't understand…screw this!" Kyo pushed away from the table and dashed up the stairs.

"Well that was rude." Yuki commented before turning back down to his dinner picking at it with his chopsticks. He hoped that it looked like he was eating because after seeing Kyo so upset it was hard to pretend like everything was okay. So he moved through the motions, bickering with Shigure and then helping Tohru clean up. It was almost an hour before he got the chance to head upstairs to check on his boyfriend.

Taking the side of caution, he knocked on the door before entering. Kyo sat on the bed, facing the window, crimson eyes locked on something that he couldn't see. The light of the half moon, cast an eerie glow over Kyo making him look almost ethereal, like a fallen angel, Yuki mused. He stood in the doorway for a moment looking before he closed the door.

"So what was that about?" Yuki asked walking over slowly as not to startle a scared animal.

"You know that I have been trying to tell you something, right?" Kyo's eyes were downcast, seemed like he was almost staring at the sheets, memorized by the wrinkles and the light that the moon cast on them. Yuki reached up with a pale and brushed the soft skin of his cheek.

"For a while now, I didn't want to push, you would tell me when you wanted." Yuki stated wondering now if that had been the right decision. Right now, Kyo looked very upset. And he wondered just how important it was.

"You've notice I never really had pictures."

"Right," That was what had prompted his Christmas gift.

"That I never really thought that much about the future. Never really thought about the apartment in Tokyo and living together with you."

"Is it because…" for some reason Yuki couldn't voice his insecurities.

"No, it's not because I don't want to, it's because I can't." Kyo finally raised his eyes to look at the person he had come to know so well.

"Can't?" The question was in his shaky voice as well as the confusion apparent on his face.

"You know what Akito thinks of me right?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo you know that no one else thinks of you as a monster. _Your place_ as Akito puts it is right here with us like all of us." Yuki's confusion was still written all over his face.

"Listen, I've always hated being the cat. I was always the one that didn't belong, was the one that wasn't accepted, the one that everyone was afraid of. And I do turn into an ugly monster. Because of that there is a tradition in the family."

"Wait…what are you talking about. I know you aren't allowed in the house and such, but even Akito is breaking that rule for our party." Kyo reached out and grabbed one of Yuki's hands interlacing their fingers.

"Just keep listening. The other tradition with the cat is that when the reach maturity, they get… they get locked away. After graduation, after the party, Akito will take me, and lock me away."

"What do you mean? Lock you away, that can't be right." Yuki shook his head his pale hair fluffing around his face as he did so.

"There is a _cage _on the Sohma estate that was built generations back for the cat to be kept in. It was the reason that I fought you so much and hated you so much. If I could beat you, I would be accepted into the family and then I wouldn't be locked away. But as much as I tried I could never beat you, and I never really hated you. I think that I just hated the fact that you were the rat and I was the cat. The rat was the one who made a fool of the cat, and I always felt that you were trying to make a fool out of me as well."

"Wait, after graduation…"

"My life is over, I belong to Akito."

"You're a person." Yuki could feel tears burning in his eyes, he could see it. Two years from now, they would be living in an apartment off campus spending their nights together, while attending classes during the day, with part time jobs to help with the rent. It wasn't perfect but he could see it…it was his future he _knew _it.

"I'm the cat."

"No you aren't just the cat!" He yelled at Kyo the tears finally running down his cheeks, "He can't do that to you, and you're mine." Yuki's voice was shaking. It wasn't the fact that everything was changing, but the problem it wasn't his choice or Kyo's but it was all because of him. It was because of Akito.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to here you say that. For so long I wanted someone to see me as more then the cat. As something more then a monster. But the end was always the same. It really doesn't matter if I get that scholarship or not, because my time is up."

"Our time isn't up." Yuki demanded facing Kyo down, in this moment he even thought of taking Akito on. This person was the person in a long time to mean something to him. Kyo was his, his future, his everything.

"We don't have a say in the matter." Kyo brought the pale hand up to his lips and kissed each finger gently. "I have had a long time to know and deal with this…it's my fate."

No wonder he had been so angry, so hateful. To know that your life would be over when you hit graduation, it was a wonder he didn't drop out of school, but then again it was probably the only thing keeping him out of the cage now. Kyo had always hated him, taken it out on him. And why not, the cat and the rat were supposed to hate each other. What they had now was strange and had never even been heard of in the history of the Sohma family.

"I…I can't just accept this." Yuki found that his tears couldn't stop. Kyo's hands on his face just made him sob harder knowing that soon…soon he wouldn't have this. He wouldn't have this gentle touch, he wouldn't have this caring person to share his problems with that in just a few days… "Can I see you?"

"After I get locked away…" Kyo looked down, not sure how to say it, "It would be best if you just forgot about me and moved on. I won't exist anymore."

"But what about the rain… who will comfort you and take care of you?" Yuki's voice was small sneaking thought the sobs that wouldn't stop.

"God…" Kyo gave up and rushed forward wrapping Yuki in his arms and holding him tight. Yuki's body was shaking with sobs as his heart broke in the hands of his lover. "I'm so sorry, I never should have started this….you'll just have to forget, about me and everything…"

"Forget the best thing…" The sound of tears covered the rest of what he was about to say, but Kyo wasn't sure if he could stand hearing the rest of it. Gently he laid them back on the bed and settled them in; stroking a comforting hand over Yuki's back as the boy slowly sank into sleep, Kyo following shortly after.

Yuki woke early, with a large headache. The nights memories came back slowly and disjointedly he thought that it had to be a dream, that this wasn't something that could happen in the real world, that this was something that his tired and fried brain came up with to deal with the fact that in four days he was graduating high school.

But he knew that it was true…

That his future as he had seen it was over, that everything that he had thought was okay and right in his life was not true.

'_It would be best if you just forgot about me and moved on…'_ Kyo's voice echoed in his head. He could never image kissing another, touching another, sleeping with another. As much as he said that Kyo was his, he was Kyo's.

Looking up he took in the beautiful tan face of his lover, his proud features, and crimson eyes hidden by pale lids, sharp cheek bones and strong lips. He ran a hand over the soft skin and over the silky hair and laid his head down on his chest listening to his comforting heartbeat.

Soon this wouldn't be here, he wasn't sure if that was something he could accept. It was not something he wanted to accept. Why was it that being a Sohma made it okay for Akito to run their lived. He wasn't a damn dictator. He just watched Kyo sleep listening to his heartbeat; he just didn't know what else to do.

Around 6:30 he woke right before the alarm went off and Yuki leaned over him kissing him softly.

"Hey." Kyo said softly, his voice gravely and sexy from sleep.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?" As the question was asked Yuki already felt the comforting arms soothing his body and making him tingle.

"Okay, I guess."

"Good, let's get ready for school."

"How do you do it every day?"

"For you." Kyo rose and Yuki watched as he gathered his things to go and take a shower. "Shower?" Kyo asked as though the idea of parting for even a moment was tragic.

"I'm coming." Today, Yuki didn't care if they held their act in place and Kyo was abnormally quiet. Shigure was absent from breakfast and nothing really seemed normal. The trio traveled to school and went through the motions. They went through the prep work for graduation, how to line up and etcetera and then to no one's surprise Yuki was named top student.

At the end of the day, it was Tohru and Yuki cleaning up the class room. Yuki watched as some of Kyo's teammates had pulled him out for a moment. All day he hadn't wanted to take his eyes off the cat. He was watching him constantly; he had to bite his tongue every time another touched him.

"_He's mine! Hands off!" _ He wanted to yell but had a feeling that that wouldn't go well at all. So he kept his mouth shut and for the first time he saw the sadness that surrounded his lover. It was today that he noticed for the first time that his smile was always so heartbreakingly sad. That there was something that was always there behind his eyes and in his heart and now Yuki knew what it was.

Before he knew it Tohru was standing along side of him talking about nothing that he really knew. He felt a touch on his arm and went to look over and down at Miss Honda but by that time it had been too late. The damage had been done.

Her congratulations for being top in the class had been a kiss on the cheek, until he had moved.

Their lips clung together a moment. To Yuki it felt all wrong. Her lips were too soft and were a little more chapped then Kyo's. Her mouth was wider and…it was all wrong.

That was when he heard the door slam shut. And he knew that the wrong person had just seen the wrong thing.

"I am so sorry; I was just going to give you a kiss on the cheek. I am so sorry I am so embarrassed; you know that I don't see you like that. Not that I want to…like… insult you or anything but…"

"Miss Honda, its fine. It was nothing…" He waited until she left the room before he fell to his knees hugging himself. He would have recognized Kyo's presence even if he hadn't seen his mop of orange hair.

"_Kyo!"_ He started to cry, it felt like everything was ending.

00-00-00-00

The image was raw in his head; it was something that he knew he would never forget. Yuki kissing Tohru. Sure he had said it, that it would be best for Yuki to forget and to move on, but yesterday, just yesterday they had been wrapped around each other in grief for their lost relationship.

Did it really mean that little to Yuki.

Kyo ran, faster then he could ever remember running before. He reached the house in record time and didn't even bother with taking off his shoes. He ran to his room and instantly he was assaulted with Yuki's scent. Something so familiar that it made the tears that he had been holding back start to fall. He grabbed his bag and ran to the bathroom gathering all the little things that he owned and threw them in leaving nothing behind. He rushed back to his room, trying to steady his breathing.

He…he had to get away, before….before Yuki and Tohru could get back.

He had to be gone.

He grabbed clothes, threw in some underwear, he was leaving behind a mess, but he figured that it would be okay… this one time Shigure could understand.

_Shigure! _Random thought, but he ran down to the dogs office and scratched a note, saying that he need to get away for a while, that he would see him at the party, and that believe it or not he really loved this house and the home that he had found there. He was didn't notice that a tear drop stained the note.

He ran back to his room and grabbed his bag. It was then that he noticed that his picture album was open. He went to it turning the pages. He and Yuki were on every page. Randomly he grabbed a picture and stuffed the album in his bag. It was one that Ayame had taken of them; sleeping…Kyo was on his back holding Yuki was curled around him. They looked so at peace and natural together. It was all that he would have left. Running to his balcony, he used his cat grace and jumped to the ground.

Now he only had one place to run to.

00-00-00-00

Author's plea: please don't throw any sharp objects at me…

Thanks for reading

Cat


	11. Chapter 11

Addiction

Chapter 11

By Catrina

A/N: More angst beware… The next chapter is the epilogue. Hope that you all enjoy this one. Thanks all of you who reviewed, I was honored to hear what many of you had to say. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. As always, I am my one beta so the mistakes are all mine. Everything else belongs to them…who are not me…

00-00-00-00

"Kyo what are you doing here?" Kazuma's eyes while hidden by his long hair widened slightly at his visitor.

"I…I…" Kyo stuttered looking up from under his fringe to gaze at his master. He watched his gaze narrow.

"What are you running from now, Kyo?" He asked the question sharply and resented that when he saw his precious student wince.

"Not running, healing…I need a place to stay…away." Sure enough, that broken heart was in his eyes. It was there plain as day now that he was looking. He felt his own heart shatter in response. He wished he could reach out, comfort the boy, but knew that would be rejected. Kyo was already in a place in his mind that no one could touch.

"Is it Tohru?" He asked a little bitter; he had placed so much in the girl. He had hoped that Kyo wouldn't be alone. But it seemed now that nothing had worked out as he had hoped.

"And Yuki…" Kazuma nodded his head realizing that Kyo didn't really need to hash this out tonight.

"My home will always be open to you Kyo, you know that." Kyo looked up gratefully and walked into the house of his master slipping the shoes off of his feet and walking in slowly taking in the small house. It was comfortable, not overly large, a lot like Shigure's house.

_Home._

That had been his home. For a brief while Yuki had been his home. But then…But then, just like everything else, it all came crashing down. Graduation was mere days away. He had told Yuki the truth; he had realized there was no hope, so he moved on. Tohru had no doubt loved Yuki and how could he really compete with her? Tohru was so perfect. School was over; all that was left was the graduation ceremony, it would be held on Saturday, but he didn't know where to go, wasn't sure where to run to. Where could he go that Akito could never reach? So until Saturday he would be here, then his life was over.

"I know why you did it." He said finally looking over, "You know that. That I understood why you did what you did. And I'm glad. I opened my heart, just like you wanted." Kazuma hurt watching Kyo struggle, he was shaking, shivering, "And I was happy, but I told…what would happen, after graduation…and…and it's over." He was fumbling and Kazuma flashed back to the day of Kyo's mother's funeral…_"It's not my fault. It's not my fault."_ And he knew that was what Kyo was thinking, that this was all his fault because he was the cat.

"It's not your fault." He finally gave up and grabbed the boy in his embrace. And held him as he shattered.

00-00-00-00

He was gone… Kyo had disappeared. Just like that. He had sensed him the minute he had walked in the room. He knew, he had to do something now. How was he supposed to know, how was he to know that Tohru would do that…

She had kissed him.

And Kyo had seen.

And Kyo being the idiot he was, he knew the fool had jumped to conclusions. The stupid cat wouldn't confront him. He had the tendency to run when he felt abandoned and hurt…and this was most likely one of those times, just like last time. No doubt actually... he would run, but where would he go?

He could already tell that the house was empty. The vital energy that was his lover was gone. He could always tell when he was near, so why hadn't he stopped Miss Honda. How had he not thought ahead to see the repercussions. He absolutely knew that this could have only gone down hill. He could already hear the thoughts that that cat would have running though his head. There was no doubt in his mind that this changed everything. Four days, it was four days to the graduation ceremony. He knew without a doubt that Akito would not hesitate to put Kyo in his place then and there. So now he needed to find a way to get Kyo back and secure their future. If they even had a future anymore.

Looking around he realized that it was indeed late. Miss Honda was already asleep, most likely dreaming dreams not realizing what she had done. He turned off the lights and trudged up the stairs. Opening the door to his room he looked in and even though he should know better was shocked to see it empty. Turning around he opened the door to Kyo's room. It was messy; he had obviously been in a rush. He was surprised that the cat had even taken the time to take clothes. He picked up a navy shirt lying on the floor. He held it up realizing that it smelled of him. Sandalwood and earth, he always, always smelled so good. He wondered into the bathroom and noticed that all his stuff was gone out of there as well. How could he so easily just remove himself? To take himself away? Traveling back to his room he realized the damage had been done. That there was nothing he could do now. Still carrying the shirt he placed it on instead of his normal sleep clothes. He pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed.

Never had his room seemed so cold.

He had never thought that he could feel this much pain. This much heartache, and he knew that Kyo was worse. Outside the thunder shook the house as the sky opened to the rain.

He hoped that Kyo felt okay.

It had been a long time since Yuki had let him be alone in the rain.

And now here they both were. Broken…bruised…alone.

With a sob he turned into his pillow, "What am I going to do?"

00-00-00-00

Broken hearts didn't heal over night, and when Kyo woke, nothing had changed. His throat was tight, his heart was heavy, but beating hard in his chest and his eyes they were dry. But not because he hadn't been crying, but all the tears had gone. The storms still raged outside even though it was well past noon, and he though back to when he had started to like storms. When Yuki had seen him almost collapse after track in the rain and had helped him home, the dried him off, and curled up with him in bed. Since then, he had kind of liked the rain storms. But the pounding that he was hearing was not thunderstorms it was the door. He heard his master walked swiftly through the halls downstairs and he slowly crawled over and opened the doors looking down the hall to the left where the stairs lead to the door. He could hear it then…his voice.

"Master Kazuma, is Kyo here?" Kyo wanted to slam the door shut and not listen anymore, he wanted to grab what little he had take from Shigure's and run, find another place to hide, where Akito and Yuki would never find him, a place where he could simply learn to exist without his heart. His thought stopped when he paused to listen to the conversation downstairs.

"Yes, but he is still sleep, and was up late last night." His master voice was calm, he was soothing Kyo even as he spoke now.

"I need to see him." Yuki sounded odd, desperate.

"I don't think that this would be a good time, Yuki, maybe at graduation?"

"No!" Yuki yelled, he yelled at their master, "You don't understand…"

"I don't think you understand, he's tired and doesn't need to see you."

"But he does, don't you see, he needs me…" Yuki paused, he was obviously afraid of letting to much slip. "He needs me to explain what he saw."

"Yuki, you are special to me, all my students are, but Kyo is my son. He does not need you to come here and lord over him about what had happened. Things will be changing in his future and I think its best you let sleeping dogs lie."

"But…"

"Yuki, please don't raise your voice, he's resting."

"Could you give this to him at least…" There was a pause in the conversation. "Shigure opened it, he was excited. He ended up receiving that track scholarship..." Kyo smiled at his little success, once just for a second he had thought that he could use that to stay out of his cage longer…spend more time with Yuki, that dream was shattered now, much like the rest.

"Wonderful, I'm very proud of him," Even upstairs, Kyo could hear it in his voice and he glowed with pride, _he had finally made him proud._

"We are too…" It was soft Kyo barely heard it.

"Are you Yuki?" Of course Kazuma would hear it too.

"I am, and Shigure, and Tohru, she was so excited, wanted to make his favorite meal…she's worried." And then Kyo's heart broke again, he didn't think it was possible, he didn't think that shattered hearts could still break, but they could they could be crushed. His sight of the stairs skewed and he realized that his dry eyes had somehow found more tears to shed. Of course that's why Yuki was here.

_Tohru._

He pulled the door closed and crawled back the futon grapping the pillow that he had taken from home and he cried again.

It smelled like Yuki

00-00-00-00

"….she's worried." Somehow Yuki knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it left his mouth. Something in his master's eyes froze over, almost seeming cold, that was when Yuki realized he knew something. "What did he say? Last night what did he say?!" He found himself yelling at one of the people that he respected the most.

"Yuki, please, this isn't like you." No it wasn't like him because a vital piece of him was missing, Kyo was gone. And he needed him, needed him back where he belonged with him.

"Master…"

"No Yuki, even if I let you in I wouldn't make him see you, and I doubt you could either." Kazuma looked at the young boy knowing that Yuki would no idea what to do with Kyo. Kyo was strong, confident, and stubborn, but right now he could not be those things, not even in the face of his enemy. "Let him rest, you will see him at graduation, and then the party that Akito is hosting for the both of you. You can catch him then maybe?" But Kazuma had a feeling that he would most likely intervene there as well. He had to protect his Kyo, his beautiful little boy that he couldn't stop from being locked away.

Yuki looked hard at his master and he looked broken and sad. What was Kyo like if his master was feeling like this? But he knew that today was not his day, he relented. "Will you tell him that I stopped by, please?"

"Yes, and I will give him the letter."

"Thank you," Yuki paused, wanting to say more, but unsure of how to go about it. But before he could say anything, Kazuma turned and closed the door. For a moment he stood staring at the door, one door and one man was keeping him away from his lover. He wanted to break the door down and push aside the man and find Kyo, call his name and hold him. Tell him the truth; tell him that it was nothing, an accident pure and simple that it was nothing. He needed to tell Kyo the truth.

_I love you_.

He could never say it before, and Kyo wouldn't listen now. He had heard the words from others before, and it hadn't meant anything and that's what Kyo would think, that all he wanted was anyway to get him back. But he knew the truth even though no one said it. Kyo would be forgotten by everyone else in three days, no one would know that there was a Kyo Sohma. No one would understand that an insane person had taken him away. He turned and walked a few steps looking back at the house that could have been a fortress. He wasn't getting in so he would wait and think.

"I wanted you Kyo, there's no way you're getting rid of me now." He told the house as he walked away. "You may think its over, but we…we will be together."

00-00-00-00

"Yuki…"

"I know," Kyo cut him off, "I heard part of it, may I see my letter?" He asked softly and Kazuma handed it over. Kyo read it over and over and while he was happy and proud he knew that it would simply be passed to someone else, someone worthy. He went to tear the letter, but large hands, paler then his own stopped him.

"I'd like to keep it," Kazuma said, and it was the first time that Kyo had seen his master's eyes fill with tears, "I'm going to frame, it along with your diploma, and hang them in my office. I will come and see you Kyo; I know where you will be."

"Don't forget me?" His voice was shaky but Kazuma was the only one he would ask, he had thought to ask Yuki, but then realized that it would have been cruel…Yuki would move on…he already had.

"Never." Then just like that they moved on to other conversations, the dojo, the weather, the gradation ceremony. The day moved on, and the both walked through the motions of the day.

But that night, he could still hear Yuki's voice hear in this house. It still carried through the halls and rang in his ears. He had sounded different, broken and sad. But then again if the woman you loved was worried about another man wouldn't you be sad. And a little jealous maybe, but still… Yuki hadn't sounded normal; come to think of it he had never heard Yuki sound like that. Lost and worried was not something that Yuki didn't do. He turned on his side and looked out the window. The night was clear tonight, not at all like last night, and the moon was shining bright in the sky, not a single cloud. But Kyo was still lost, when he had been young he used to look at the moon and it would help to guide him, help to show him a way but his way seemed to be lost, and wasn't that the way a person's life would normally end? Wouldn't at the end of your road you would be lost and confused simply by the fact you had been traveling so long and now it was over?

But still he wanted more, he wanted Yuki sprawled over him cuddled around him, trying always to get closer, warmer. Kyo loved it, the way that Yuki _needed_ him. He had never actually felt needed before, but Yuki had changed that. Yuki had changed so much. There was no doubt that he would never forget it. He had figured out a long time ago that he was in love. The memory was easy and clear. It was when Yuki was gone, overnight for school and he had reached for him and he wasn't where he belonged. He wasn't by his side. For Kyo it was that simple. Granted that was over a four months ago, but what was the use when the person you loved, had never loved you back. He had refused Yuki in the beginning refusing to be just a toy, and they had gotten to know each other, well actually. But that didn't change the fact that love was only on one side of this relationship. He turned slightly when he heard the door open.

"Will you be alright tonight, Kyo, or would you like some tea to help you sleep?"

"You know tea sounds good." He said softly sitting up slowly and then standing.

"Good, I made some hoping you would say that."

"How could I say no?" And for a moment, just a brief moment, his laugh again rang through the air, Kazuma loved his laugh. It was so carefree, so beautiful. He knew that he would never hear it again.

"You couldn't. Downstairs?" And the walked silent down the stairs and they talked lightly over tea. "Will you tell me what happened?" Kazuma asked softly.

"I saw them kiss." It was out of his mouth so fast he was confused. "It looked so soft and sweet…so gentle. You know…like there was real emotion there." Not at all like the hard passionate kissed that Yuki and he shared. He had never thought to see that. He had only ever seen random people kiss like that, and then he had been eaten with jealousy. HE wanted that.

"Yuki seemed very upset." He laid it out on the table, but Kyo's empty eyes just looked past him, through him.

"Tohru was upset; of course he would try to make it right. That's the kind of decent thing people do when they care, right?"

"Yuki came to see you, Tohru didn't."

"Why would she, her prince is here to make everything right."

"I know you don't want to, but I think you should talk to them, before…" He trailed off wondering why he could never say Kyo's fate out loud.

"Yeah, before…"

"Clear the air. It would be for the best."

"After a while they'll forget. About me," Now he did finally turn and those unique eyes drilled though him, "They will move on, and forget. That's for the best."

"Kyo, I though I taught you to think more of yourself?"

"Yeah, but I won't be around, they won't hear me yell, they won't see me, my room will be emptied, and I'll be gone." How could he fight that when it was true? Sure he was keeping things of Kyo's, his martial arts items, his scholarship letter, his diploma, but he had never once seen Shigure take a picture, Tohru had nothing of his, Yuki…that was the question, somehow all this came back to the rat.

"Kyo, you'll never be gone. Not for me."

"Thanks." The blush ran all the way across his cheeks, and he looked like he was 10. "May I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"When you come to see me bring this." It was a small bag and it had a few things that Kyo wanted to keep in it. The small charm that Yuki had gave him to put on his bracelet, a book that his master had gave him, a diary to use to try to keep him sane, and the photo album that Yuki had given him for Christmas but it was filled with pictures, not only of Kyo and Yuki together, but of Tohru, Haru, Shigure, and people he wanted to remember people that he hoped would forget him.

"I'm sure I can get it to you."

"I think I can sleep now."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

00-00-00-00

Yuki wasn't really fairing much better. He missed Kyo's warmth and his calming heartbeat in Yuki's ear. He couldn't sleep, not like this, yesterday he had cried himself to sleep, tonight it would be exhaustion, or so it would seem.

But nothing was normal; it was ruining the fact that he was finishing a major part of his life. But he really couldn't bring himself to hate Kyo for it. He knew exactly how much pain he had caused the cat even though it was truly an accident. It had been even more awkward facing Tohru again and having to make sure that he had no interest in her whatsoever. That had been strange, and he felt truly horrible hurting the girl. Earlier he had truly thought that he would have loved to be with her, but now, now he couldn't think of anyone else that he would want to be with then Kyo.

The next two days passed in a blur, and then on graduation day, it came. His first glimpse of him.

He looked pale.

Across the locker room where they were lining up crimson eyes met his and for a moment it was all okay. But then he turned away and closed up and Yuki knew that this was not going to be the place to talk to him, to confront him. He watched him carefully as the teacher lined them up, he watched as he spoke with Tohru and his eyes widen ever so slightly and he looked right at him again. Maybe Tohru was doing the job for him, whatever she was saying made Kyo look a little startled. Kyo would always believe whatever Tohru had to say. He would have to wait, maybe until the party, for once Kyo was being allowed in the Somha house, for his own graduation party. Akito had allowed for this, but Yuki had a feeling it was more for humiliation than actually allowing Kyo to for once be where he actually belonged to be. He lined up behind Kyo, his red hair showing against the dark color of the graduation gown. He wanted so badly to reach out but felt truly that this wasn't the time or the place. So he walked through the motions, and before he knew it he was back in the car with the others heading to the Somha house for the party. This would be more of his chance.

Kyo looked up as he entered the Somha house, his crimson eyes instantly finding the eyes of his lover. For the first time that he remembered he was in the Sohma house and he couldn't enjoy it not when Tohru's voice rang through his head.

III

"_How are you and Yuki?_

"_I'm fine but Yuki is really down lately, actually since you left."_

"_Can't you cheer him up, aren't you guys a…uhh…umm…a couple?"_

"_No, I think it's for the best actually it would make things awkward, but I wish that I knew what was bothering him."_

"_But you kissed…"_

"_No not really, I kissed him on the cheek and he moved… it was embarrassing actually. You saw that…I am soooo sorry Kyo."_

"_Really? Embarrassing?" He had then looked up and Yuki had been looking at him a plea and apology in his eyes. Was it really an accident, what it really nothing, "So it was nothing?" Kyo asked looking down at the wide eye innocent girl._

"_Actually it felt really weird, but don't tell Yuki that."_

III

"Ahh, the other graduate has arrived." Kyo looked over to see that Akito had already spotted him. The man had seemed to almost recover overnight and over the past few days had regained enough of his strength to be at their party. The leader of the family came up to Kyo's side and softly whispered. "Enjoy your last couple hours of freedom, because after the party, you aren't going home." Akito looked surprised when the cat glared at him but still nodded. Surprisingly it was Yuki that broke the moment. The rat walked forward and looked straight at Kyo. His grey eyes held a determination that he had not ever seen before. Not even when Yuki had first set out to seduce him.

"Kyo, may I speak with you?" Kyo stared at him, and the nodded, but before they moved the doors filled with the rest of the family and they were torn apart.

Never had Yuki felt this much contempt for his family that what he felt right now. They were all here congratulating both him and Kyo and not even allowing them with in 10 feet of each other. He figured that this was due to the fact that most of the family didn't know that they really didn't fight to the point of ruining doors and furniture anymore. But still he wished that they would let him get over to Kyo to at least speak with him a moment.

And it was when they brought in the cake that he got just a second, and Kyo must have know it because he showed no surprise to being pulled into the hall and then into and empty room.

"Are you okay, you look pale?" Yuki asked softly reaching a hand up to touch his face. That first touch after so long warmed them both and for a moment Yuki didn't know what was going to happen.

"I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, I know what you saw, and I tried to talk to you but…"

"I avoided you." Kyo spoke the truth softly but bluntly as he turned slightly to kiss Yuki's palm slightly. "It doesn't matter though."

"How can you say that?"

"Because even now, the rest of my life belongs to Akito."

"But…"

"It would have changed nothing."

"We could have enjoyed our last few days together." Yuki's other hand came up to cup his face, "We could have ran away, found a way to be together."

"We could never run out of Akito's reach, you know that as much as I do. He would never let you go Yuki." Outside the door, Yuki could hear their names being called. "You kissed her and it was an accident, its okay. It hurt me to see it, but its okay I have to get used to the idea. But you don't belong with me anymore Yuki. What we had has to be over now. There is no more us." Yuki didn't realize that he was crying until Kyo came up to wipe his tears away. "You'll be fine, you are strong, and you'll be just fine without me. Just look at these last few days."

"No… no…" Yuki shook he head fighting what Kyo was saying trying even now to come up with a conclusion, an idea, anything, but all he knew was that his heart was breaking again and again, this just couldn't happen.

"I can't say anything to make it better Yuki. I know I should have told you sooner, but this is it." Kyo was sad saying the words out loud. But there was nothing that they could do. They all knew that as Somha's their lives were not their own. They belonged to the curse. Kyo leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Yuki's. That was all that he could really give him anymore. Words would just not do them any justice.

"Don't leave me." Yuki whispered softly his hands had moved from Kyo's face to clutching at his wrist. "Please?"

"Yuki…" Kyo looked truly at a loss of what to say or do.

"I know." Kyo pulled away and walked out the door Yuki followed behind after just a few minutes.

The guests slowly started to trickle away as the time approached a late hour, and soon only family remained. Everything seemed to be falling apart worse then before, at least before he had a way to fight to get Kyo back, but now, now everything was lost. He felt as though his life was ending along with Kyo's. He watched as Akito approached Kyo. For a moment they seemed to bicker, and then Akito grabbed onto Kyo's wrist.

The whole room fell silent as Akito spoke.

"Many of you know the tradition of the cat, but for those of you who don't let me inform you. The leaders of the Sohma family ahead of my self realized that the monster was not fit to be among the rest of society, the rest of the Sohmas. So located on the main grounds is a prison where, when the cat reached maturity, will spend the rest of his life. Today is considered the day that Kyo has reached maturity."

Mummers seemed to race around the room, but no one was objecting. Yuki looked around seeing, Haru, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, Kazuma, Ritsu, all seemed silent, the young ones, Kisa was crying while Hiro held her shaking his head, they were to young to really know, but old enough to know that something was wrong.

"How?"

"When?"

"Why?" The questions weren't coming from anyone in general and they most likely weren't really expecting an answer, but most seemed in shock. Yuki looked up when he felt a presence behind him. An arm floated around his shoulder and he looked up to see his brother standing there. Ayame's eyes were serious as he observed the orange hair cat, whose head was hung in embarrassment.

'You can't let them do this." Ayame's voice sounded much different when he spoke in soft soothing words. "You love him."

"I love him?" Yuki questioned looking up at his brother; he knew that, still after trying to prepare for this he still seemed to be in shock. It was real, all this was real.

"Even I can tell. You can't tell me that you would be happy with out him. That you wouldn't feel like half of your heart is missing?"

"How would you know how I feel?" Yuki hissed angry at his brother.

"I've been in love, and didn't fight for it; I know what I feel like every day of my life. I don't wish that on you, Brother." He looked down with gentle eyes. "You do love him, don't you?"

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Yuki asked looking over and up meeting Aya's eyes for the first time.

"Oh it hurts a lot, when you're not together. You two belong together, forget that you hated each other, forget that you are both men, and forget that Akito and others will think that it's wrong, what do you want?"

"To be with Kyo."

"What does he want?"

"I think…I think he wants to be with me to."

"Do you love him? Really love him?"

"Yes, I think I do." Yuki turned away from his brother to look, at Kyo. How long had he called him his lover, his boyfriend, his partner? But when he looked at Kyo he saw his life, his meaning for living, the one part of his life that was perfect. "I love him. He makes me what I want to be. What if he doesn't love me?"

"Then he will tell you, and you move on. How do you know that he didn't resign himself to this a long time ago? He has had longer to prepare then you."

"I know…"

"Either way this is wrong, and if you fight, I will stand beside you." Aya looked around the room and caught the guilty eyes of both Shigure and Hatori and he felt lost that he wasn't sure if he could depend on them for help. He had always had both of them to count on if he needed them, but he was willing to take that chance to make sure his brother was happy. Beside he couldn't let this happen to Kyo anyway. He couldn't believe that no one else would defend the cat as well. His eyes found Tohru and she was in shock leaning against the table, unsure of really the extent of what was going on but knowing that it was bad. It felt like it had been forever but Akito was speaking again.

"…final words to the cat speak them now, for he will not be seen again." Akito held a painful grip on Kyo but Yuki knew that he couldn't falter. Kyo looked up and looked over at his 'friends', 'family', and 'loved ones'. But none of them would meet his gaze, until he matched eyes with Yuki. His grey eyes were full of hope, of something and he watched as he and his brother spoke in quiet tones. There was nothing that he could think of that could be hopeful in this situation. But he could be surprised; he jumped when his lover yelled.

"NO!" The scream tore from Yuki's lips and he could not have stopped it if he wanted to. Everything that Ayame had said was true and he could feel his brother's comforting grip on his hand as he spoke. He had nothing left to lose and he refused to let go. No one was going to stop him, not that he had finally realized that he loved _really loved_ Kyo and that he was all he wanted.

"Yuki?" Akio questioned, the leader looked at him shocked, eyes opened wide, mouth not quite closed.

"You can't take him away, I won't let you. I won't let you take away the one thing that I care about." He slowly started to walk forward toward the two, dropping his brother's hand but still he could feel his presence there, behind him, moving with him. The words were coming out and there was no stopping it, they needed to be spoken. "You have no right to hide him away. No reason to imprison him. He is a person, a good person, not a monster." Akito still had his hand wrapped around Kyo wrist but if he was in pain he wasn't showing it. Kyo's eyes seemed to be drilling through his as he spoke and moved towards them. He was almost in front of them before he spoke again. "I think that you need to let him go, that you need to send him home, back to Shigure's house."

Akito seemed to be shaking his head in denial and shock as though what was being said wasn't registering with what he thought would happen. But then again, no one would have thought that Yuki would stand up for his nemesis. His next words were a shock to everyone.

"I love him and you can't take him away. He belongs with me." He made sure to be looking at Kyo when he said it and watched his eye go wide and his mouth go slack. He didn't register Akito's gasp of shock and denial. "I love him and he's mine and I won't let you do this to him. I won't let you take him away." He smiled a small smile and Kyo returned it his embarrassment forgotten. Kyo reached out a hand to clasp the hand that Yuki hadn't even realized that he was holding out and when their hands met the room fell into shocked silence.

00-00-00-00

Next Chapter is the Epilogue…almost over, can it be that an author is sad and happy about that at the same time?

Thanks for reading, please as always let me know what you think.

Cat


	12. Chapter 12

Addiction

Epilogue

By Catrina

A/N: I don't own them; I just want to play havoc on their lives. This is the last chapter, this story actually turned out a lot longer then I thought it would be, part of it really wrote itself. Thanks to those that have followed the journey and I hope that all of you like the ending. I can't believe it's over :(

00-00-00-00

Kyo didn't really think that this could be happening. He looked over the shocked faces of his friends and family, but nothing compared to the warm glow that was in Yuki's eyes. There was nothing that would ever make him forget this moment. There was something that was so special about this very moment. He felt Akito's hand drop from his wrist and he took that moment to step forward, letting go of Yuki's hand only to wrap the other boy in his embrace. He heard a collective gasp as Yuki wrapped his arms around him, but he couldn't fight how good, and how perfect this felt. Behind him he heard a thump, and the floor shook barely but he looked over his shoulder to see that Akito had fallen to the floor. He looked up as Ayame rushed forward and motioned Kyo to move while he helped move Yuki who was content just to stay there in his arms.

The arms that were wrapped around him held him safe and warm. It was okay…everything was okay here, nothing could touch him here. Yuki's embrace kept him safe from the storm that seemed to surround them. Everything that was around them meant nothing as they were simply aware of each other, aware of the heart beat the echoed in the other's chest, the hearts that beat together as one. Yuki could feel his brother pulling them both away from Akito as Hatori rushed forward. Yuki looked over Kyo's shoulder to see that Akito had collapsed, fallen on the ground. He looked frail and broken on the floor, but he really couldn't concern himself with that. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kyo.

"You love me?" The question was spoken softly into Yuki's neck. He had to ask, had to make sure that he had indeed heard the other boy right. Maybe…just maybe if they loved each other they could fight this, it gave him a reason to fight for something. It was a shock for the rat to hear it out loud, the actual question. It wasn't something that he was expecting, he had said it hadn't he, but it was no wonder that the cat questioned it, he had heard it before and it had been a lie, Yuki knew that Kyo had heard it from his mother only to have her turn around and leave him alone in a family that hated him. But there was no doubt that this was a lie, Yuki felt in down to the marrow of his bones, it was something that was connected to every cell of his being.

"God, do I love you. So much, I can't do this without you. This living alone thing, it doesn't work, I need you with me, around me, always." Yuki muttered pulling away to rain kisses over Kyo's face. Neither of them really noticed that half the room stared at them while the others gathered around the fallen Akito. It was finally Hatori's voice that broke through.

"Ayame get my bag, Shigure get everyone else out of here!" Hatori seemed to be doing CPR on the leader of the family and Kyo and Yuki found themselves pulled out of the room with the others behind them. Yuki thought that he heard Kyo's voice echo and 'I love you too.' But with the yelling and the noise he couldn't hear, but he could see it in his eyes and felt the hand entwined with his squeeze tighter.

After that everything seemed to fade in chaos, swirls of time and color that held no meaning for them but they found themselves at home, both sitting against the wall in the living room, they couldn't seem to let go of each other right now.

Shigure looked around his full house. Everyone seemed to be gathered here, but the room was filled with as much anger as it was with relief. There had been some yelling but that had all stopped when Momiji had simply said, "Let them be happy, let's hope all of us can find happiness like that."

The biggest thing had been trying to deal with Kagura; she seemed very concerned about Kyo's infidelity.

Nothing seemed to be going well and he had no place to sleep all these kids. Things got instantly calmer when Kazuma showed up about an hour after they did. It was at 2:00 in the morning that he got the call from Hatori.

Akito was dead.

When he told the news, no one really knew how to take it. Relief seemed to float around the room, then shame because they were relieved that Akito was dead. Some mourned him, but Akito really didn't have anyone that loved him. It was when Momiji jumped into Tohru's arms that Shigure realized what had happened

There was no rabbit.

He lifted Tohru from where she sat and wrapped his arms around her. Torhu confused hugged him back and he simply fell into the warmth of being hugged by her. By another human, that wasn't a Sohma. By the sweet girl that had changed everything.

The cat and the rat had lifted the curse.

Akito had simply been the living embodiment of the curse.

The cat and the rat loved each other, and that broke the curse.

That was why Akito was dead.

Tohru held the dog as he cried.

00-00-00-00

It was odd, how such a moment was heartbreaking. It seemed that all of this made sense now, why Akito had gotten sick when they first got together, why he was okay during the party. Why he died when Yuki told Kyo the truth. They sat on the floor side by side as Tohru hugged Shigure by the couch and everyone watched. Yuki laced his fingers with Kyo's and brought them up to his lips.

"You love me too, huh?" Yuki asked the question but he already knew the answer, he knew because Akito was dead.

"Yea, I love you, have for a while."

"Good," He laid his head on Kyo's shoulder and when Haru looked over, he saw silent acceptance in the other boy's eyes. Haru had a strong arm around Kagura keeping her in place; he knew that was the only reason that he hadn't been attacked by the boar.

"So, Tokyo?" Kyo asked laying a kiss on the top of Yuki's head.

"I have a scholarship, you have a scholarship, and there is still cram school." Yuki mentioned softly.

"No more restrictions." Kyo said softly, "I feel bad though; my freedom meant someone had to die."

"Not at all, Kyo. I think that the others may agree, but maybe just maybe, the leader of the family has always been the actual curse. Maybe that's why he was cruel and demented? Maybe all the leaders of the Sohma family have always been to a certain extent?"

"I thought that everyone thought that Tohru was the secret to breaking the curse."

"She was, if it wasn't for her we would have killed each other a long time ago." Yuki curled around his lover and smiled. Here he was, with Kyo his scent surrounding him.

"Time for bed." Kazuma announced as he started to hand out blankets and pillows. Kyo and Yuki snuck out and went back to Kyo's room. It was the mess that they found present in the room that prompted Yuki to talk.

"Don't ever run from me like that again." Yuki was meaning figuratively and literally.

"I didn't know what else to do."

"It was an accident."

"I know, but it looked so soft, and sweet." Kyo blushed but still the thought still caused him to hurt.

"It felt wrong; the only person I kiss is you." Yuki reached up preparing to kiss him, when a knock landed on the door.

"What!" Kyo exclaimed at the door.

"You need to share your room." It was Momiji… well it was better the Haru. He walked to the door and pulled it open allowing the younger boy in. Kyo pulled out his futon and made it up with spare sheets.

"Let's just go to sleep." Yuki stated, he didn't feel the slightest embarrassed when he climbed into bed with Kyo. But the young rabbit couldn't stay quiet.

"So how far have you gone?" Kyo and Yuki both turned beet red and both were silently glad for the darkness in the room.

00-00-00-00

The wake and the funeral were somber events and everyone really realized what it cost to be free of the curse. Once again Kyo was welcomed into the Sohma house, and this time he really looked at it, knowing that he would be here again and that it would be because of his free will. But for some reason he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around his freedom.

"What should I major in?" Kyo asked looking through the book.

"I have no idea." Yuki muttered but he couldn't help smiling. It was hours after the funeral and Kyo and Yuki were getting ready for bed, glad to have buried that part of their past. It was almost like seeing a different Kyo, that air of sadness and depression that he had wrapped himself in was gone. It was great to see. Yuki just stared at him. After all his dream was coming true too. Kyo was going to Tokyo with him. They would attend school together. They would live together; he would make sure of it. An apartment off campus would be nice, a home to call their own. It would be amazing.

He couldn't wait.

"We need to find a place to live." Kyo's voice was sudden. "You want a place off campus right, but we will want something close, we don't really have a way to drive so we will have to…" He stopped as Yuki approached him and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Say it again." Kyo blinked but he knew what he was asking for.

"I love you." Kyo was awarded with another kiss.

"Again."

"I love you," He received another kiss. "Your turn."

"I love you." Yuki yelped as Kyo pulled him down on the bed and underneath him, kissing him deeply.

Both had been surprised by the fact that there had been little to no repercussions of their relationship. Haru had kept Kagura at bay and other then the fact that Shigure had been surprised that so much had happened under his roof with out his knowledge the other family members let it be. Yuki had made his peace with Kazuma explaining what he had wanted that day, and what exactly it means. Yuki had cornered Kazuma before Kyo had had a chance to explain what had happened. They met little resistance, everyone was happy for them. They knew that they owed their freedom to Kyo and Yuki.

The next day Ayame took the apartment shopping in the Tokyo with Hatori and Ayame and needless to say they all were popping aspirin by half day. Kyo had the chance to meet the coach of the track team, and Yuki met the professor that he would be an understudy for. There was no doubt that a new phase of their lives were starting.

The next week they were living in their apartment, and while all they really had for future was a bed and a couch they were dealing with the change.

"Are you happy?" It was their first night in the place and the only thing that they had done was scatter pictures all over the place, they were on the walls, on the kitchen counter, and on the two tables they owned. Kyo looked to him over their meal, eating while standing in the kitchen. They would start their extracurricular studies tomorrow, and while Kyo needed it more then Yuki did, he knew that cram school would be helpful to them both. Plus he wasn't ready to really leave Kyo's side. It had become his turn to become more then a little clingy.

"Yeah," He leaned his head against Kyo's shoulder and smiled. In this little apartment he had a feeling that their love would grow, and that it would be great. "I'm happy, here with you. Think this is our happily ever after? Is it okay that we have that?"

"Yeah, I think its okay? Haven't we been through enough?" Kyo asked and Yuki silently agreed. There was no doubt that they had both lived through more people then most had their age, but that was okay. It still brought them to this point, to this moment in their lives. And this moment was full of so much freedom and happiness that Yuki couldn't really look back and regret the way that they had been forced to live before.

He looked over to Kyo and a smirk crossed his face as he put down his empty plate. "Shall we christen our new bedroom?" Their bedroom, with one queen bed, and dark blue satin sheets (a gift from Ayame). An echo of his smirk ghosted across Kyo's face.

"We should christen every room." Kyo agreed pulling Yuki to him.

"Let's get started." Yuki nodded placing his arms around the taller boy.

"Let's." Kyo agreed.

00-00-00-00

So, how is that for an ending? Thanks for reading and be sure to tell me what you think?

Another Kyo and Yuki story is in the works so watch for an update from me :)

Cat


End file.
